25 momentos de Madoka y Homura
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: Corresponde al reto creado por Natsumi Niikura. Serán 25 one-shots MadoHomu basados en el tema establecido por cada uno de los retos.
1. 1-Pastelería

**25 momentos de Madoka y Homura**

 _Este es un reto creado por Natsumi Niikura originalmente usado para "Veinticinco momentos", oneshots de Ulrich y Yumi; del fandom de Code Lyoko._

 _(Oh, viejos fandoms, recuerdosss.)_

 **Lista de palabras:** 01.- Pastelería; 02.- Baño; 03.-Resfriado; 04.-Secreto; 05.-Árbol; 06.-Naranja; 07.-Bomba; 08.-Caricia; 09.-Arriesgar; 10.-Pasado; 11.-Nariz; 12.-Agua; 13.-Excusa; 14.-Amigo; 15.-Sol; 16.-Salado; 17.-Enfado; 18.-Manzana; 19.-Llaves; 20.-Hogar; 21.-Lluvia; 22.-Diario; 23.-Elfo; 24.-Té; 25.-Camisa

* * *

 **01.-Pastelería**

Luego de regañar constantemente a Kyouko por sus malos hábitos alimenticios y prohibirle consumir dulces en la habitación que compartían de la facultad, sería hipócrita de parte de Homura el que ella misma llevara cualquier tipo de golosina.

También, como era orgullosa y se jactaba de su dieta balanceada, no se permitiría que descubrieran su secreto amor por los pasteles.

Los pasteles de fresa, en particular.

Las pastelerías que frecuentaba estaban todas peligrosamente cerca, y conociendo a Kyouko, seguro ya era cliente habitual de cada una.

No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

Solo quería un buen pastel, no es mucho pedir.

Decidió que no le quedaba más opción que recorrer la ciudad hacia los barrios que sabía que su compañera no frecuentaba para nada. Lamentablemente, ahí no veía ni atisbo de panaderías ni simples pastelerías. No había mucha actividad comercial, en general, solo edificios de compañías privadas.

Se llevó una mano hacia la frente a masajear sus sienes, y miró la hora. Aún tenía algo de tiempo, pero no muchas ganas, ya. Bostezó, aburrida, y cuando se disponía a tomar el autobús de regreso, vio un pequeño afiche colorido pegado en un poste. Hacía un fuerte contraste en comparación con los grises alrededores, así que se acercó para ver qué decía.

Oh, una nueva pastelería empezó a atender hace poco. Miró la dirección, y al ver que estaba solo un par de cuadras más hacia el interior, se encogió de hombros y fue en aquella dirección, no muy ilusionada, considerando que se trataba de un establecimiento nuevo sin ningún tipo de referencia.

Caminó a paso decidido, no por emoción, sino porque quería salir rápido de aquello y admitir su derrota de una vez. Tendría que soportar las burlas de Kyouko, pero si la invitaba a cenar durante un par de días, seguro daba el asunto por olvidado.

…O eso esperaba.

Bostezó de nuevo; había estado estudiando buena parte de la noche y no se había dado descanso desde entonces. Por suerte, tras un par de minutos, pudo ver un modesto anuncio que invitaba a pasar, ofertas y descripciones de algunos de sus productos. Homura se detuvo al otro lado de la calle y examinó la imagen. El establecimiento estaba junto a una casa que parecía seguir el mismo diseño arquitectónico. Bueno, seguramente se trataba de un negocio familiar.

Hizo una mueca y embutió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Cruzó la calle, y avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente al lugar. Todo silencioso, ningún cliente. Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de una radio y el taradear alegre de una chica. Se empezaba a arrepentir porque honestamente no se fiaba y no quería acabar enferma por orgullosa. Suspiró, y justo cuando se daba la vuelta, una mano se aferró a su brazo para detenerla. Homura se puso rígida y se giró de golpe, casi violentamente. La otra chica se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, asustada, pero en cuanto vio que Homura no hacía más que mirarla con fastidio, hizo una reverencia como disculpa. "¡L-Lo siento! No fue mi intención asustarte…"

"Entonces no deberías acercarte de esa forma sin siquiera intentar llamar primero, ¿no crees?"

"Ah… Quizás lo hubiese hecho si supiera tu nombre, pero ya que no…"

Homura parpadeó, solo para ladear levemente la cabeza, ojos entornados. "¿Qué querías? Dudo que me detuvieras solo para esta pequeña charla."

La chica de brillante cabello rosa, a pesar de verse intimidada a todas luces, forzó su mejor sonrisa. "¿Querías entrar?"

Homura solo la miró, como si no entendiera.

"…A la pastelería. Vi que echabas un vistazo, pero…"

Homura dudó un poco, pero acabó asintiendo. "Mhm, pero me retracté. Soy un poco quisquillosa con mis gustos, nada personal. He encontrado solo un par de lugares en el centro que logran dejarme satisfecha."

La chica no perturbó su sonrisa, al contrario; una mano dudosa se acercó a encontrar la de Homura. "Dame una oportunidad, irá por mi cuenta."

Tuvo el impulso de retirar la mano en el mismo instante que se la tomó, pero la intensa ilusión que reflejaban esos ojos rosa le hizo imposible negarse. Suspiró, mueca inevitable. Después de todo, se había pegado todo el viaje hasta aquí como para no haber encontrado nada en absoluto. "…Está bien, tú ganas."

"¡Perfecto!"

Triunfal, la arrastró al interior de la tienda. Como se lo imaginó, la decoración también era modesta, sin duda todavía sin los preparativos completos. Su mano fue libre una vez alcanzaron los estantes de vidrio que lucían una limitada variedad de pasteles: chocolate, manzana, melocotón, crema…

Y fresa.

"Elige el que quieras y te daré una rebanada para que pruebes qué tal, ¿vale?"

Homura asintió sin mirarla, ojos ocupados escaneando las opciones, a pesar de que estaba clara desde el principio sobre cual había capturado su atención. La decoración de aquel en particular estaba muy bien hecha; daba la impresión de que se tomaron mucho tiempo en hacerlo y eso le sumó puntos de inmediato. Las fresas del tope estaban muy frescas, lo gritaban.

Apuntó con el dedo índice hacia su objetivo, rostro inexpresivo. "Ese se ve bien."

Escuchó un muy leve chillido, pero fue suficiente como para que alzara la vista hacia la encargada, quien por alguna razón, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Homura arqueó una ceja, "¿tiene algo malo?"

La otra negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, "¡n-no! Para nada… E-Enseguida te corto un pedazo, puedes tomar asiento en el fondo a la derecha, ya vengo…"

Homura la siguió con la mirada, y luego se encogió de hombros. Se sentó en donde le indicaron, y unos segundos después, apareció una todavía más nerviosa chica, platillo en mano, el cual depositó en la mesa frente a Homura. Bajó un tenedor, también, y una servilleta. "Espero te agrade…"

No le puso atención. Tomó el tenedor con cuidado y lo llevó a cortar un pedazo. Normalmente, hubiese examinado el interior primero, pero los nervios que emanaba la otra le hicieron tomárselo con calma por hoy. Lo trajo a su boca y masticó, apreciando cada uno de los sabores. El bizcocho esponjoso, la crema suave, sin ese dulzor pesado que solían tener la mayoría; las fresas maceradas que realzaban el sabor natural, y una fina capa de lo que debía ser coulis de frambuesa por el leve gusto ácido. Tenía pequeños trozos de chocolate, también, pero del amargo, y le quedaba sorprendentemente bien a la mezcla.

"¿…Y-Y bien?"

Dio un pequeño salto; había olvidado que no estaba sola. Miró a la chica por el rabillo del ojo, manos jugando con el borde del delantal blanco que traía. Homura devolvió la vista al comestible, y lo apuntó con el tenedor, voz seria. "No he probado ninguno similar, la verdad."

"Uhm, y eso… ¿Es bueno, o malo?"

Ahora sí volteó todo el rostro para verla, una leve sonrisa que tuvo a la otra ligeramente sorprendida. "Muy bueno, por supuesto. Dale mis felicitaciones al pastelero, de verdad está delicioso."

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!"

El entusiasmo infantil en el rostro de la otra la tuvo perpleja por unos segundos. Era una sonrisa muy cálida. Se veía orgullosa, incluso, y…

"…Espera, ¿será que lo hiciste tú?"

Asintió enérgicamente. "Es… El primero que me atrevo a poner a la venta. Me sorprendió mucho el que eligieras precisamente ese… Los demás los hicieron mis padres, quienes llevan años de práctica."

"La decoración lo hace más llamativo que los otros, se ve que te esmeraste en ello. De todas maneras… El de fresa, en general, es mi favorito."

"¡El mío también! De verdad, me alegra que te gustara… Incluso la decoración, pensé que quizás me había pasado…"

Homura se llevó un par de trozos más, sin responder. Sentía la mirada cargada encima suyo, pero por alguna extraña razón ya no la perturbaba.

"¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre ahora?"

Ojos púrpura viajaron a encontrarla, y ella dio un salto en respuesta. "S-Si no quieres está bien…"

"Akemi Homura."

"Homura… Es un nombre inusual."

Se encogió de hombros, "sí, es extraño."

"¡Ah! No, no lo decía en ese sentido," sonrió amplio, "solo pensé que te queda bastante bien, es genial, me gusta como suena. Yo me llamo Kaname Madoka."

"…Lo tomaré como un cumplido, entonces, Kaname-san."

Ella negó con la cabeza, "Madoka está bien, ¿te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?"

Se encogió de hombros mientras daba un nuevo mordisco.

"¡Bien! Homura-chan," rió leve, pero entusiasmada, "sí, definitivamente me gusta mucho como suena. Me alegra haberte detenido."

Homura dejó el tenedor a un lado, pastel terminado, y agachó suavemente la cabeza, a modo de reverencia. "Y yo. Te lo agradezco… Madoka. Ten más confianza en tus habilidades, he probado muchos… Y me atrevo a decir que este ha sido el que más me ha gustado. Es una lástima que me quede tan lejos, pero… Seguro volveré."

Madoka se iluminó por el primer comentario, pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. Al final, asintió, resignada internamente. "Ya veo… No te preocupes, ¡pero procura volver! Así me dices qué tal los siguientes que prepare."

Homura sonrió leve, de nuevo, y Madoka sintió que le dio un vuelco el estómago. "Claro. Hasta entonces, Madoka."

Se quedó pasmada ahí hasta que el sonido de la campana de la puerta la hizo dirigir la mirada en su dirección. Su rostro cayó, pero al recoger el plato recordó sus palabras y aquello bastó para tenerla feliz de nuevo.

* * *

La época de exámenes la tenía sumamente ocupada y de mal humor. Pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada en los box de la biblioteca porque, para su mala suerte, Kyouko estudiaba educación física así que no solía tener que leer, al menos ni siquiera la mitad de lo que debía leer Homura. Aquello se traducía en que su compañera pasara buena parte del día metida ahí en la habitación jugando videojuegos a un volumen ridículamente alto, escuchando música, también lo suficientemente alto como para que Homura considerara la posibilidad de que Kyouko sufriría sordera desde muy joven, o simplemente metiéndole conversación, sin importar que le respondiera con monosílabos.

No lo negaba, en general se llevaban bien y eran amigas desde la primaria, pero su falta de consideración la tenía muy, muy mosqueada.

Le molestaba también el hecho de que para sus maratones de estudio, le eran infaltables sus golosinas para acompañar los litros de café que se bebía. Sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba y no encontró ninguna tarde libre en dos semanas completas como para darse el viaje al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Tokio era una ciudad excesivamente grande, el título de capital bien ganado.

A la tercera semana, cuando ya solo le quedaban 2 exámenes más, decidió darse el viaje hacia la pastelería porque ya se sentía con abstinencia de dulce. Tan desesperada estaba que casi cae en comprar en cualquier otro lugar, pero la determinación es un arte que había perfeccionado con el tiempo.

Tomó el autobús y se colocó los audífonos para amenizar el trayecto de media hora. El sonido de las guitarras acompañaba la imagen mental que tenía del pastel de la última vez, y cruzaba los dedos para que Madoka hubiese preparado el mismo ese día, o alguno similar. Últimamente no andaba con mucha suerte, así que empujó sus ansias para que la decepción no fuera tan pesada.

Una vez bajó, caminó el par de cuadras que había de distancia de su objetivo. Cuando llegó a la vereda del frente, alzó las cejas al ver que entraba y salía gente constantemente. Le alegró ver que el negocio había prosperado, pero por otro lado, seguro ya estaba agotado todo lo bueno. Suspiró largamente, pesimismo instalándose como un bolso en su espalda. De todos modos, caminó a pasos pesados. Se camufló entre los demás clientes, y echó un vistazo rápido a la vitrina, pero no lograba ver por completo ya que se encontraba una señora parada ahí, tapando la mitad de la muestra. Se encogió de hombros, y decidió acercarse, a pesar de que se convertiría en un estorbo al igual que la mujer a su lado.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a ser una molestia, ya que apenas tuvo la oportunidad, escaneó toda la zona solo para encontrarse con absoluta ausencia de fresas. Solo chocolate, menta, manzana… Pero nada rosa.

Bueno, eso coronaba su mal día.

Se dio la vuelta, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Seguro podía pasar a alguna de las demás pastelerías que tenía cerca del campus, considerando que Kyouko tenía entrenamiento toda la tarde. Embutió las manos en los bolsillos para buscar las monedas con las que pagaría el pasaje, y salió del ahora exitoso negocio.

"¡Homura-chan!"

Parpadeó, y se detuvo. No necesitaba girarse para saber quién la llamaba; no muchas personas la llamaban por su nombre, y por seguro solo una agregaba aquel honorífico. Una mano cálida rodeó la propia, y miró por sobre el hombro para encontrar a una Madoka jadeante, sin duda debido a que corrió para alcanzarla. Acabó de voltearse por completo, "bien, esta vez sí recordaste avisar antes de detenerme."

Madoka acabó de enderezarse y le ofreció una sonrisa amigable. Su delantal estaba adornado con varias manchas, pero el extravagante color de su cabello lograba que no le sentara mal. "Mhm, ahora sé tu nombre, así que no había necesidad. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?"

Ladeó la cabeza levemente, "oh, estabas mirando. Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta, considerando toda la gente que esperaba atención."

Ante eso, Madoka apartó la mirada por un momento, "uhm, digamos que… Recién venía saliendo de la cocina, y me dio vista directa de ti alejándote del mostrador."

"Ah." Se llevó su mano libre a la boca, recién recordando que Madoka aún no la soltaba, y pegó un bostezo, inevitable. "No vi nada que me llamara la atención, como dije… Soy quisquillosa."

Madoka se le quedó mirando unos segundos, como si buscara algo en su rostro, y luego asintió. "Es cierto… Los de fresa suelen irse pronto por la mañana, pero…" Apretó el agarre, expresión tímida de golpe, "p-podrías pasar, si quieres… Acabo de poner la tanda de mañana en el horno, debería estar listo pronto."

Homura parpadeó, y sus ojos pasearon a la aún muy poblada pastelería. "Pasar… Digamos que no soy fanática de las multitudes."

"N-No me refería a eso…"

"¿Sino?"

"A… A casa. P-Puedes esperar en la sala, o en mi habitación… Te veo cansada, además…"

Homura se le quedó mirando, silencio por unos segundos, "¿…A tu casa?"

"Mhm, si no te molesta…"

"No nos conocemos casi, Madoka. Yo podría ser una ladrona o una asesina y tú dejándome pasar tan libremente."

"Pues…" Le sonrió de lado, "el que lo menciones es suficiente motivo para que esté segura de que no lo harás." No esperó la respuesta positiva, solo se volteó y tironeó a Homura con la mano hacia el interior de la tienda. Pasaron hacia la cocina, y luego de atravesar un largo pasillo, el escenario cambió al de una casa común y corriente. Había un niño pequeño viendo la televisión, quien se animó apenas entraron.

"¡Maroka!"

Madoka siguió arrastrando a una tímida Homura, y solo la soltó para tomar al pequeño en brazos. "¡Takkun, saluda a Homura-chan!"

El niño alzó ambos brazos en busca de Homura, pero solo alcanzó a agarrar un mechón de cabello oscuro que jaló muy levemente. "¡Homu!"

"Ow." Homura solo hizo una pequeña mueca y subió una mano para apartar con cuidado la del niño.

"Oh, lo siento, Homura-chan. Takkun adora jalar cosas, debí haberlo previsto."

Negó con la cabeza, "está bien, pero… Madoka…"

"¿Uhm?"

"¿…Estás segura de que está bien que esté en tu casa?"

"Oh…" Madoka caminó para dejar a su hermano en donde estaba ubicado antes y luego se volteó hacia Homura con una sonrisa cálida, a pesar de estar jugando nerviosa con los bordes del delantal. "Ya lo estás, Homura-chan. No le des tantas vueltas… ¿O tienes algo que hacer?" Las cejas de Madoka se fruncieron muy leve, "debí preguntar eso primero…"

"No te preocupes por eso. No tenía nada más que hacer además de venir hasta aquí, comprar eso, volver, comer y dormir, por fin." Y el recordarlo le hizo bostezar de nuevo.

Madoka parpadeó varias veces, "¿por fin? ¿no prefieres descansar en mi cama, mientras?"

Homura se le quedó mirando, perpleja, y Madoka entendió lo mal que se pudo interpretar eso. Alzó ambas manos y las movió hacia los lados, negando, absolutamente roja. "¡N-N-No lo digo por eso! Ay…"

Homura observó divertida su ataque; realmente nunca pensó que lo dijera en ese sentido, Madoka se veía inocente a todas luces, de esas personas que son totalmente trasparentes. Soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza, "tranquila, tranquila. Pero, ya en serio… Eso sí ya sería abusar de mi parte."

Aquello pareció activar un interruptor en la otra chica, porque apenas terminó de decir la frase, fue a su lado para arrastrarla del brazo hacia las escaleras.

Homura no acababa de entender esos cambios de actitud repentina; de tímida a demandante, de cálida a triste. Madoka era todo un abanico de emociones.

Llegaron a una habitación exageradamente rosa, y Madoka se volteó solo para obligarla a sentarse en la cama. "Eres demasiado formal, Homura-chan. Ya te lo dije, si me molestara o incomodara, no te lo ofrecería en primer lugar." Parecía que diría algo más, pero echó un vistazo rápido al reloj y vio que ya le quedaban 2 minutos al horno. "Iré a ver cómo va el pastel, no vaya a ser que se queme. Tú quédate aquí y recuéstate si quieres," se volteó, y dio el primer paso, "yo vengo en unos mi-"

Homura la agarró firme de la muñeca, paralizando a una sorprendida Madoka. No se volteó a verla, temiendo que su rostro estuviera demasiado sonrojado. Sin embargo, Homura no esperó que lo hiciera, no parecía que le importara en primer lugar, de todos modos. "Madoka, ¿por qué haces esto?"

La pregunta hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, cuerpo tenso por los nervios. No sabía qué responderle, ni siquiera ella misma lo tenía claro, solo… "Quiero hacerlo," escupió.

"¿Por qué?" Insistió.

Ahora, Madoka sí se volteó y bajó la mirada, rosa buscando púrpura. "…No estoy segura, Homura-chan. Q-Quizás te parezca tonto, pero… De verdad no quería que te fueras, luego de tanto tiempo que no nos vimos…"

Homura apartó la mirada, su mano liberando la muñeca ajena, "no es tonto, pero… Sigo sin entender, yo-tú y yo solo compartimos ese día, me sorprende que lo recuerdes, incluso."

Madoka extrañó el agarre y tenía unas tremendas ganas de obligarla a que la mirara, de nuevo, "claro que lo recuerdo… Pensé que no vendrías más, de hecho." Le dio una sonrisa triste, rostro ladeado, "y eso… Me tenía un poco desanimada, para serte sincera."

"Madoka…"

Rió leve, y alzó una mano por inercia, la cual viajó hacia la mejilla de Homura, "debes pensar que estoy loca, no quise incomodarte."

Aunque sonrojada porque no acostumbraba el contacto físico, tragó pesado y subió una mano también, pero para ponerla sobre la de Madoka, ganando un sonrojo inmediato de su parte, igualmente. "Quería venir antes, pero me fue imposible… Lo siento, yo… No pienso eso, solo creo que eres ingenua." Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, las cuales eran tan escasas que Madoka sentía una cosquilla en el pecho cada vez que las veía. "Pero no suelo recibir tratos así, por eso… Por eso me da tanta curiosidad. Te lo agradezco, Madoka."

"Homura-chan…"

Sintió que el pulso se le había acelerado, y estaba demasiado cómoda con la temperatura de la mano y rostro de Homura. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Homura bajó su mano, pero Madoka aprovechó para darle un par de caricias con el pulgar.

"U-Uhm, ¿M-Madoka…? Tenías q-que ver el horno, ¿no…?"

Y se quedó rígida. El momento se quebró y bajó rápidamente, dejando a una aliviada Homura echándose de espaldas sobre la cama.

Acabó quedándose dormida, efectivamente, en una posición muy incómoda; piernas en el borde de la cama porque nunca abandonó la posición desde que se sentó, así que solo su torso estaba recostado. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para cuando la voz de Madoka la despertó, se sentía mucho mejor.

"Homura-chan… De verdad estabas exhausta como para dormirte así." Madoka soltó una risa, realmente sorprendida por encontrarla de ese modo. Traía una rebanada generosa de pastel en un platillo, tenedor y servilleta.

Ojos púrpura la observaban entrecerrados, adormilados todavía. Respiró profundo y giró el rostro con intención de seguir durmiendo.

Madoka dejó todo sobre su mueble y se sentó a su lado. La sonrisa se formó sin que se diera cuenta porque la imagen de Homura así, rostro tan relajado en comparación a lo tenso que traía siempre, le hacía sentir algo cálido en el corazón. Le parecía adorable, también, encontrar ese lado perezoso, y le generaba una secreta alegría porque significaba que por fin se sentía más tranquila a su alrededor. Sin embargo, aunque adoraba tenerla así, llevó una mano para sacudirle suavemente el hombro para que despertara. "Homura-chan… Te dejaría seguir durmiendo, pero decías tener tantas ganas de comer…"

Un par de ojos púrpura se abrieron de golpe y vieron a Madoka. Pensó por un segundo que se encontraba en un mundo de fresas; murallas de fresa, cama de fresa, chica de fresa.

"¿Homura-chan?"

Parpadeó varias veces, y finalmente se restregó los ojos, incorporándose de mala gana. Pegó un largo bostezo, pero cuando ajustó bien la visión, lo primero que divisó fue el plato y aquello bastó para que ahuyentara toda la pereza. Madoka siguió su mirada y sonrió para sí misma, brazo alargándose para tomar el platillo y entregárselo a Homura. "Me dices qué tal, es una receta diferente."

Homura solamente asintió, y el tenedor fue rápidamente a cortar un pedazo que encontró su boca igual de rápido. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los ingredientes nada más, como la última vez. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa crema que consideraba perfecta. Esta vez no había bizcocho, sino hojarasca. Por un momento pensó lo peor y que habría añadido dulce de leche a la mezcla, pero para su alivio, descubrió que no, que se trataba de mermelada, a todas luces casera, probablemente mezcla de frutos rojos. El dulzor estaba en su punto, de nuevo, la hojarasca suave pero crocante. Y entre las capas, lo infaltable: trozos de fresa rebanados muy pequeños, y el trozo más grande arriba como tope. Tragó, degustación acabada. Sentía la mirada expectante de Madoka, y abrió los ojos lentamente, "…En serio, no sé cómo lo haces. Está perfecto, no tengo nada que replicar… Me encantó."

El rostro de Madoka se iluminó, y cuando estuvo a punto de responder, Homura se volteó a verla, expresión seria, sus palabras muriendo en la garganta. "Tienes manos de ángel, Madoka. Debería hacerte mi esposa o algo así, ya nada será igual luego de probar esto."

Madoka se sonrojó hasta las orejas, "¿H-H-Homura-chan?"

Pero Homura no le hizo más caso y su atención volvió completamente a terminar su porción. Madoka hizo un puchero, principalmente porque sabía que lo dijo como exageración, pero aun así su corazón latía frenéticamente al escucharla decir eso de forma tan frontal. Suspiró, calmándose, y agradecida de que Homura estuviera tan concentrada en el platillo.

Al terminar, platicaron un rato ahí, principalmente cosas básicas sobre cada una. Madoka supo que Homura estudiaba Derecho, que la habían masacrado con exámenes las semanas pasadas, que sus padres estaban muertos y por eso prefería vivir en las habitaciones que ofrecía la facultad, a pesar de que no le faltaba dinero para rentar un sitio, y de todos modos tenía el apartamento que recibió como herencia. También se enteró de que su compañera de habitación era un desastre con patas, pero Madoka podía decir fácilmente que Homura le tenía mucho cariño.

Homura, en cambio, supo que Madoka llevaba solo 5 meses desde que su familia se mudó a Tokio. Que prefirió enfocarse en levantar el negocio en vez de ingresar a estudiar durante este año, y que de todos modos no estaba segura sobre qué estudiaría. También le contó que su mejor amiga de infancia se había mudado también hace 2 años, así que estaban felices de reencontrarse y que todo siguiera como siempre entre ellas. Le dijo, también, datos generales sobre sus padres y su pequeño hermano Tatsuya, y que aún le costaba adaptarse al ritmo de la ciudad, y no conocía a muchas personas.

Homura estaba interesada en seguir platicando, pero sacó su teléfono al escuchar que le llegó un mensaje, y de pasó checó la hora. Si no se movía ya, perdería el último bus. Se disculpó con Madoka, y tuvo que declinar varias veces su oferta de quedarse a dormir, porque según ella ya era tarde y todo se volvía peligroso.

En lo que no transó, claro, fue en que intercambiaran números y que la acompañara a la salida.

"De nuevo, gracias por todo, Madoka. Siento que me has dado mucho, y no he podido devolverte nada."

"No seas tonta, Homura-chan. Tu presencia fue más que suficiente, ya te dije que tenía ganas de verte."

"Exageras. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, despídeme de tus padres también."

"¡Mhm! En tu nombre. Ve con cuidado, ¿sí?"

"No te preocupes, te avisaré cuando llegue para que no te quedes pensando de más." Sonrió de lado, y Madoka asintió.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero un pensamiento voló en su mente, rostro levemente sonrojado. Se giró, y llamó la atención de la otra, quien ya abría la puerta para entrar. "¿Madoka?"

Ella la miró por sobre el hombro, "¿Homura-chan? ¿Olvidaste algo?"

"Ah…" Apartó la mirada, y fue suficiente para que Madoka cerrara la puerta tras de sí y fuera a encontrarla, levemente preocupada, "¿…pasó algo?"

Homura tomó aire, aun sin poder creer que estuviera considerando hacerlo. Nunca, pero nunca en la vida había tenido la iniciativa de hacerlo, y que una chica que conocía de nada le provocara ese impulso… Sentía que las manos le sudaban, así que optó por guardarlas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "S-Sé que es personal, pero…"

Madoka parpadeó varias veces, la actitud de la otra poniéndola rápidamente ansiosa. "¿…pero?"

Homura estiró los labios en una línea y tosió un par de veces antes de continuar, "¿…estás saliendo con alguien?"

"¿E-Eh?" Se ahogó con aire, rostro completamente perplejo.

Homura negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, "n-no tienes que responder si no quieres, lo siento, yo…"

"…No, no lo estoy. N-No salgo con nadie, pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Digo, así, tan de pronto…"

Empujó rápidamente la emoción por la respuesta porque de todas maneras ahora venía lo más difícil. Con muchísimo esfuerzo, manejó mirar fijamente al par de ojos rosa. Tomó aire de nuevo, y llegado a ese punto comenzó a sentirse estúpida por darle tantos rodeos a algo tan simple. Relajó la expresión, a pesar de que el tinte rojo seguía pintado en sus mejillas. "Quizás es demasiado pronto, o te pueda desagradar, pero… ¿t-tendrías una cita conmigo?"

Dentro de las opciones que Madoka barajó rápidamente en su cabeza, esta no estuvo ni cerca de ninguna de ellas. Se sintió congelar, casi que literalmente. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y ambas manos fueron desesperadas a aferrarse del borde de su delantal que aún no se quitaba. Se fijó en Homura, quien la veía fijo esperando una respuesta que tenía atascada en la garganta. Notaba igual lo nerviosa que estaba por lo tenso de su quijada y las leves arrugas en su frente. No podía creer que… Que Homura compartiera la atracción que sentía por ella. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, y quería gritarle que sí, pero tenía miedo de que si las cosas salieran mal… Homura no quisiera verla más y podía estar segura de que no podría soportarlo. Pero la miró de nuevo, sus ojos púrpura brillantes, pero no por lágrimas, sino por ilusión, y todos sus miedos parecían desaparecer por completo. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a contestar lo que sabía no podía negar, pero Homura escondió el rostro y se giró rápidamente.

"L-Lo siento, n-no debí-olvídalo, h-hablamos luego, perderé-el-autobús-…" Y no esperó respuesta; caminó a pasos rápidos, cabeza gacha.

Madoka quedó pasmada, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero acabó reaccionando por fin, a pesar de que apenas podía ver el cabello oscuro de Homura ondeando al viento, buenos metros lejos. Corrió tras ella, y sintió que los ojos le comenzaban a arder cuando el autobús paró y Homura hacía la fila para subirse, solo 3 personas antes que ella. Sus piernas se movieron lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, Homura alcanzó a subir de todos modos, pero aún quedaban varias personas por subirse. No le importaron los insultos ni el grito del conductor cuando entró a empujones solo para jalar con determinación a una espantada Homura hacia fuera.

"M-Madoka, oye, ya pagué y-y es el último bus…"

La siguieron jalando hasta que el autobús estuvo lejos de su rango visual. Madoka se detuvo de golpe, puños apretados. "No puedo creer que huyeras así…"

Homura sintió que el estómago se le caía, el cuerpo dominado por los nervios. "Yo lo-"

Pero Madoka se giró bruscamente para rodearla con ambos brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo, rostro contra el cuello. "Por supuesto que sí, Homura-chan… C-Claro que me gustaría, que necia puedes ser."

No entendía bien que estaba sintiendo, pero cuando iba a responder, Madoka apretó el abrazo y acabó escondiendo su rostro en la base de su cuello. "No te vayas así de nuevo, no… No sabes cómo me sentí."

"Madoka…"

"Ahora vendrás conmigo, no te queda opción, así que te quedarás y no se habla más del tema."

Homura no encontró ni las palabras, ni las ganas de negarse; rodeó la cintura de Madoka y regresó el abrazo, rostro apegado al cabello rosa que olía, por supuesto, a fresas. Sonrió para sí misma, mientras que Madoka parecía olvidar que estaban a vista de cualquier persona que pasara, el abrazo firme y sin tener intenciones de soltarlo pronto.

No le importaba en absoluto, porque hace muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía así de bien. No, quizás… Quizás nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, y todo gracias a esta chica que forzó la entrada a su vida, como un huracán, y arrasaba con cada una de sus barreras para adentrarse, y…

Algo le decía que se volvería peligrosamente destructivo.

Respiró profundo, aspirando el agradable aroma a la vez, y decidió que tampoco quería romper el abrazo. No quería soltar a este valioso, exclusivo y favorito dulce que no quería que nadie más probara.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok no sé qué pasó, cuando vi la primera palabra dije uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no se me ocurre nada omg. Me dije ok, pastelería. Madoka rosa = fresa, pasteles de fresa. PERO ESO FUE LA BASE Y NO SÉ EN QUE MOMENTO MUTÓ A ESTA GAYDAD DIOS MÍO ASDASFFAJAS.**

 **En fin, iré actualizando este post con las demás palabras según me venga la gana jiji porque soy dispersa y tengo muchos planes y debo muchas otras pero amo tener motivaciones extra para escribir.**

 **Saludos a quien se pase a leer los momentitos de mis bebés. ~**


	2. 2-Baño

**02.-Baño**

Almuerzos aquí, almuerzos allá, no importaba dónde, siempre era igual.

No se quejaba, estaba acostumbrada ya. Con la costumbre, todo pasa a ser normal y dejan de afectarte muchas cosas que antes sí lo hacían. En este caso en particular, era parte de un todo: estar sola a cada momento.

¿Pero qué tenía el almuerzo de especial?

Es en ese preciso momento en que los estudiantes suelen estar más pendientes de su entorno y de aquellos que salen de la norma de andar en grupos. Homura no esperaba nada, ya se había decepcionado muchas veces por invitaciones que luego siempre acababan en excusas para molestarla de alguna forma.

…No los culpaba, solo prefería mantenerse al margen. Aun cuando aquella chica había sido amable con ella desde el primer día, Kaname Madoka lo era con todos. Homura no llevaba más de una semana desde su traslado, pero el estar tanto tiempo sola la había vuelto observadora, así que tenía claro que Madoka no se dirigía hacia ella con ningún interés en especial.

Lamentablemente, los estudiantes de Mitakihara parecían ser buenos para repartirse en todos los espacios. La escuela era grande, pero aun así tenían todo el campus ocupado mientras almorzaban. Homura había intentado esconderse, como siempre, pero ya le había ocurrido dos veces que Madoka la encontrara e intentara establecer algún tipo de conversación, seguramente por _lástima_.

Debido a eso es que hoy se encontraba en su nuevo rincón: la última cabina del baño de chicas. La mayoría de las estudiantes solo aparecía 10 o 15 minutos antes de que las clases empezaran, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para comer tranquila.

Todo lo tranquila que se puede estar almorzando sentada en un retrete.

Siempre compraba cosas simples como onigiris así que no se preocupaba de que la descubrieran producto del olor. Tenía las piernas juntas, apretadas, haciendo soporte a su bolsa para no derramar granos de arroz. Decidió que hubiese sido mejor elegir uno salado en vez del dulce que estaba comiendo, pero ya qué. Se detuvo un momento para agarrar su botella de jugo y darle un sorbo, pero para cuando estiraba la mano, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y regresó el brazo a su lugar.

Pero lamentablemente pegó un leve chillido por el susto.

Escuchó pasos, pero alguien se detuvo de golpe apenas entraron, "oigan, ¿no les parece haber escuchado algo?"

"No lo creo, Sayaka-san, ¿algo como qué? El baño está vacío."

Ah, Shizuki Hitomi y Miki Sayaka.

Aunque si estaban ellas dos, era lógico que también estuviera…

"Ahhh, ¿de verdad no creen que estos listones son demasiado llamativos?"

… _Kaname Madoka._

Homura se tensó de inmediato como si hubiese escuchado la voz de un guardia de seguridad rondando en una zona en la que Homura nunca debió estar en primer lugar. Tragó pesado, pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Después de todo no creía que Madoka fuera tan brusca como para abrir la puerta de un baño así nada más, a la fuerza.

Escuchó un suspiro exasperado, "Madoka, no me lo tomes a mal, pero tienes cabello _rosa_. Dudo que esos listones rojos llamen más la atención que tu cabeza de por sí."

"Sayaka-san, esa no es forma de decir las cosas…"

"¿Cierto, Hitomi-chan? Sayaka-chan, parece que andas de malhumor hoy, ya es tercera vez que te escucho tan directa."

"Sí, sí, como digan. Ahora apresúrense, tengo hambre y se nos pasará el almuerzo si seguimos aquí."

"Aún queda bastante tiempo, Sayaka-chan. Quizás debería buscar a Homura-chan también…"

Homura se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar emitir cualquier sonido indeseado, pero en su apuro, uno de sus onigiri cayó y rodó hasta quedar justo en frente de la puerta, desde afuera.

Homura se quería enterrar.

"¿Eh?"

Vio zapatos acercarse y luego una mano que tomó la bola de arroz con cuidado. "¿Esto estaba aquí antes…?" Dijo la que parecía ser la voz de Hitomi.

"¿Comida en el baño? Oh, mira, este cubículo está ocupado."

Golpeteo a la puerta, "¿hay alguien?"

Homura no quería responder. Sabía que su voz no le jugaría ningún favor y que había una buena probabilidad de que la reconocieran de inmediato. Se sintió entrar en pánico, su pulso disparándose.

Eso era lo peor de todo, no podía tener una crisis ahí, no traía sus medicinas.

Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Respiró profundo, recordando todos los ejercicios que le habían enseñado para casos así, pero no ayudaba el que Sayaka siguiera golpeando con insistencia.

"Hey, ¡tiene que haber alguien! Veo zapatos."

"S-Sayaka-chan, seguro la estás intimidando así, yo tampoco saldría en su lugar…"

Sayaka suspiró y dejó la puerta tranquila. "Vale, está bien. De todos modos no es problema mío."

"Así es, Sayaka-san. Uhm… Disculpe, a quien sea que esté, ya nos vamos."

Homura por fin se sintió relajar levemente cuando escuchó los pasos alejarse y la puerta cerrarse. Manos temblorosas, y su apetito arruinado por completo. Se puso de pie y miró el par de bolas que le quedaban, pero cerró los ojos resignada, "ahora podré botar esto, aunque está mal desperdiciar la comida… C-Como sea, no quiero comer n-nada…" Dijo en voz alta y dejó caer los onigiris en el retrete. Jaló la cadena, rogando que no se estancaran, y maldijo en su cabeza cuando vio que quedaron algunos granos de arroz flotando. Bueno, pudo ser peor.

Botó la bolsa de compras vacía y agarró su botella de jugo también antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

…Y casi se le sale el corazón cuando se encontró de frente a Madoka quien la observó primero con sorpresa, y luego con preocupación. "¿Homura-chan?"

Ella apartó la vista, "a-ah, Kaname-san…"

"Me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte, aunque… Tuve el presentimiento de que podías ser tú, no me preguntes por qué. Pero… Ese onigiri era tuyo, ¿no?"

Homura sintió que las manos comenzaban a sudarle. No quería encontrar la mirada de Madoka, ¿sería muy malo si solo la ignoraba y se iba…?

Pero sabía que eso no era una opción cuando se trataba de Kaname Madoka.

"U-Uhm…"

Madoka arrugó la frente, "…te escuché, recién… No quiero pensar mal, pero…"

Ahora Homura sí se volteó a verla, rostro ladeado, "¿p-pensar mal?"

Pero Madoka ya estaba entrando al cubículo de donde había salido recién.

Madoka estaba segura de lo que había escuchado pero no creía que alguien como Homura llegaría a esos extremos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… Homura era demasiado delgada, e insegura… Frunció ambas cejas y se asomó al retrete. No pudo evitar ahogarse con aire cuando su teoría se comprobó: Homura se había deshecho de su almuerzo. Se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, afligida, y se volteó a encontrar a una Homura que la miraba como un ratón asustado. A Madoka no le importó y fue a atrapar ambas manos con las propias, "Homura-chan… Eso no está bien… No tienes necesidad de hacerlo."

Homura se sentía entrar en pánico de nuevo, pero por el contacto físico. Su rostro se incendió y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, "K-K-Kaname-san, n-no sé de qué hablas… P-Pero debo irme ya…"

Madoka apretó el agarre, "¿a dónde? Si ya tiraste tu almuerzo." Bajó la mirada, a todas luces triste. "Sé que quizás me estoy entrometiendo, pero… Puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Apartó la mirada. "U-Uhm…"

"Homura-chan… Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. ¡Tienes que comer! No necesitas adelgazar más," echó un vistazo rápido a la botella de jugo que estaba entre las manos de ambas, "¿v-vomitas también…?"

"¿Eh?" Homura parpadeó un par de veces, pero segundos después entendió el hilo de pensamiento de la otra. Negó categóricamente con la cabeza, "¡n-no! K-Kaname-san, no es lo que tú piensas… D-Déjalo así…"

"¡No puedo dejarlo así!" Madoka soltó sus manos para llevar las propias hacia las mejillas de la otra, "mi deber es cuidar de ti, no puedo pretender que no vi nada, me preocupas."

Homura en cambio se quedó de piedra, roja hasta las orejas. Sintió que los labios le temblaban, pero lo peor era que aquella desagradable sensación volviera a instalarse en su pecho. El corazón le latía frenéticamente, peligrosamente. El aire comenzó a hacérsele escaso y se desesperó. Empujó lejos los brazos de Madoka, la botella se resbaló y caminó torpemente lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida.

El intento fue fallido por supuesto. Madoka no tardó en detenerla, pero escuchó pasos acercarse y decidió que nadie más debía enterarse de algo tan íntimo para Homura. Acabó jalándola de la muñeca hacia afuera y por inercia se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

Homura no tenía cabeza para razonar, solo podía concentrarse en controlar su corazón desbordado y en no tropezar debido a la rapidez del ritmo con el que avanzaba la otra.

Madoka agradeció que la enfermera también estuviera en su horario de almuerzo, enfermería vacía. Una vez se aseguró de que Homura no escaparía de nuevo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y cuando iba a confrontar a la otra, recién se dio cuenta de lo pésimo que lucía y su respirar anormal. Reconoció los signos de inmediato ya que no era primera vez que ocurría; le había tocado atenderla tres veces ya luego de las clases de educación física. Se acercó rápidamente y la guió para que se sentara en la camilla, a lo que Homura accedió sin protesta alguna debido a que sus piernas comenzaban a abandonarla, también.

Madoka no dijo nada, solo fue rápidamente hacia los estantes en donde sabía que se encontraban las píldoras y el inhalador que Homura usaba para casos críticos como este. Volvió a su lado y acercó el inhalador a su boca, Homura recibiéndolo de inmediato y luego cerrando los ojos para recibir el aire medicado. Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones del gas y repitió luego de la segunda dosis. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero su corazón comenzó a relajarse lentamente, Madoka acariciando su espalda en círculos.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un vaso de agua. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos, pero lo tomó con cuidado. Madoka le entregó las píldoras y Homura las tragó ayudándose del agua.

"¿…Estás mejor?"

Alzó la vista y se encontró con ojos rosa que le comunicaban que Madoka estaba sinceramente preocupada. Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose levemente culpable y asintió. "M-Mhm… Lo siento, por causarte problemas siempre…"

"Toma toda el agua, Homura-chan."

Asintió nuevamente y bebió como le indicaron. Una vez acabó, Madoka le quitó el vaso y lo dejó en el escritorio de la enfermera. Luego se dirigió hasta quedar frente a la otra, una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre su mejilla, obligando a Homura a levantar el rostro. "No me causas problemas Homura-chan, nunca lo he sentido así. Discúlpame tú si soy demasiado insistente a veces, pero de verdad me gustaría que confiaras en mí."

Homura hizo un gran esfuerzo por no apartar la mirada. Esta chica en particular lograba ponerla mucho más inestable que cualquier otra persona antes, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía mal. Lo único malo que encontraba era la dificultad que tenía para relacionarse con cualquier persona y no quería decepcionarse más. Ya le habían recordado muchísimas veces que alguien como ella no valía la pena y no merecía amigos.

Tantas, tantas veces… Que aquello era una verdad irrefutable para Homura.

"¿Por qué?"

Madoka parpadeó, sin entender. "¿Eh?"

"¿P-Por qué…? ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué siempre eres amable conmigo…? Ni siquiera me conoces…"

Madoka sonrió y su voz salió como un canturreo, "¿por qué será…?" Su dedo pulgar se movió tentativamente, caricias apenas perceptibles, "¿te puedo ser completamente sincera?"

Homura, sin embargo, estaba demasiado consciente de cada movimiento de las manos ajenas y tragó profundo, temiendo volver a sufrir una crisis tan pronto. "C-Claro…"

"Es… Importante para mí, así que… ¿Podrías mirarme?"

Homura tardó unos segundos en cumplir la petición, pero tímidos ojos púrpuras fueron a encontrar el sonrojado rostro de Madoka. "¿Kaname-san…?"

Ella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, poniendo en orden sus ideas. "Es difícil de explicar, y quizás… Quizás me odies luego de esto, pero…"

Notó como las manos de Madoka comenzaron a temblar y sus cejas se curvaron, preocupada.

Madoka negó con la cabeza, "n-nunca me había ocurrido antes. Desde el día que llegaste, sentí… Sentí cosas que nunca había sentido antes. En estos días he intentado descifrar qué es, y pensé que solo tenía muchas ganas de protegerte, pero… Ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo, yo…"

Homura sintió la garganta seca de golpe a pesar de haber tomado agua hace menos de cinco minutos. El estómago se volvió más ligero y sus ojos se dilataron por completo en cuanto notó el cómo Madoka se inclinaba hacia abajo, invadiendo su espacio vital. Se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada o de moverse, sus ojos atrapados por la seriedad e intensidad de los ajenos.

El rostro de Madoka estaba a solo un par de centímetros del propio y podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo en el momento que sus labios besaron la comisura de los suyos.

"Homura-chan, no me odies, por favor…" Dijo en un suave susurro, pero cargado de muchísima inseguridad. A pesar de ello, los labios no tardaron en moverse hacia su objetivo inicial, apegándose a los temblorosos de Homura. Pretendía solo dar un beso tentativo, pero llegado el momento se le hizo imposible separarse tan pronto. Empujó el beso, su mano ahora en el mentón de la otra para alzarlo.

Homura tenía los ojos apretados, intentando comprender la situación. Este era oficialmente su primer beso y no tenía idea qué hacer. Madoka movía sus labios y solo podía seguir torpemente sus pasos, el cuerpo ligero como una hoja.

No entendía cómo habían evolucionado las cosas hasta ese punto. No entendía por qué no era capaz de alejarla. Ambas eran chicas, además, aunque nunca se había preguntado personalmente nada relacionado a gustos. No importaba, porque no podía sentirlo incorrecto. Madoka había dicho que no la odiara, pero el solo pensar en la idea le parecía absolutamente absurdo, a pesar de que todo este tiempo se había dedicado a huir de ella principalmente.

Pero lo más importante de todo era…

¿Por qué Madoka estaba haciendo esto?

Justo cuando pensaba en ello, el beso se rompió, ambas en necesidad de aire. Madoka la miraba con ojos entornados y una expresión que podría interpretarse como tristeza, pero no precisamente eso. "Lo siento, yo… No pude controlarlo…"

"K-Kaname-san, ¿por qué…?"

"Homura-chan, ¿no es obvio? T-Tú… Tú me gustas… Creo que más que lo que pensaba…" Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban con suavidad la mejilla de Homura, con cariño, con dedicación. "Sé que es repentino, sé que, uhm… Probablemente tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero… Dame la oportunidad de conocernos, Homura-chan. No tienes que aceptar mis sentimientos, solo… Pasemos tiempo juntas y luego decide qué prefieres, lo respetaré…"

A pesar de toda la tensión que traía encima hace apenas unos segundos, escuchar la preocupación, inestabilidad y sinceridad en las palabras de Madoka hizo que se le retorciera el corazón. Fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Madoka estaba dejando la decisión en sus manos y que podía o bien aceptar y tenerla encima sin necesitar excusas, o declinar y herirla más de lo que podía imaginar, al menos por lo que se leía en su expresión.

Conocerla… ¿No sería peor así? Siempre que Homura se encariñaba, acababa ocurriendo algo y terminaba nuevamente sola. Por otro lado… Madoka era la primera persona que había sido tan abiertamente amable con ella. Y encontró que muy dentro de sí extrañaba sus labios.

El mero pensamiento provocó que se le agitara el pecho de nuevo. Fijó sus ojos en los rosa y aunque la decisión debía ser suya, Madoka hacía trampa. No era justo que le dijera todo eso luego de…

Honestamente, Madoka decidió desde el primer día, y hasta hoy. Los labios de Homura se torcieron, formando una muy leve sonrisa y fue a encontrar el expectante rostro de la otra. "…Esta bien…" Dijo prácticamente en un murmuro, pero el silencio del lugar permitió que Madoka la escuchara de todos modos.

Su sonrisa fue inmediata, amplia, brillante, y tuvo que resistir las ganas de atraparla en un abrazo. En cambio, se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, sus ojos prácticamente destellando por la felicidad que sentía. Luego apartó las manos de su rostro y fue a colocarlas sobre las ajenas. "¡No te arrepentirás, Homura-chan!" Rió suave, aquella risa particular que desde el primer día lograba tranquilizar el corazón de Homura. Ella asintió con seguridad esta vez, aunque la expresión de Madoka cambió de pronto, cejas fruncidas.

"No quería cambiar el tema así, pero… Homura-chan, ¡no creas que me olvidé de lo que ocurrió en el baño! Tendré que asegurarme de que comas, así que estás obligada a almorzar conmigo a partir de mañana. Estás muy delgada de por sí, demasiado, s-sé que las personas que sufren de uhm, _eso_ … Suelen pensar que están pasadas de peso aun cuando estén en los huesos, y no permitiré que llegues a ese extremo."

Homura parpadeó varias veces.

Entonces tenía razón y Madoka efectivamente había llegado a esa conclusión. No pudo evitar reírse y Madoka se le quedó mirando perpleja porque estaba segura de que era la primera vez que escuchaba la risa de Homura. "¿Homura-chan…? No estoy bromeando…"

Homura negó con la cabeza, "no estoy intentando bajar de peso, Kaname-san… A-Aunque, uhm… E-Es difícil de explicar."

"Mhmhm, pues si no puedes explicarlo, tendré que convencerme yo misma de que lleves una dieta saludable, así sea que tenga que acompañarte a tu casa a asegurarme de que cenes bien, o llevarte a la mía."

Homura estaba segura de que solo veía a una Madoka tan frontal cuando se trataba de su salud. Toda su timidez se iba a la basura en momentos así. Apartó la mirada y suspiró, incapaz de replicar.

"Bueno, si no hay protestas, ¡así se hará! Avisaré a mi mamá que me quedaré contigo esta noche, uhm… C-Claro, si no te molesta…"

De nuevo, Madoka decidía todo, pero no le molestaba. Solo le ponía nerviosa el hecho de estar sola con ella en casa, luego de lo que había pasado… Pero Madoka había dicho que respetaría sus tiempos, así que nada malo podía ocurrir, ¿no?

Asintió.

"¡Perfecto!"

"D-Deberíamos irnos ya, el almuerzo casi acaba y la enfermera debe estar por llegar…"

"Ah, tienes razón, ¡vamos!"

* * *

Homura estaba nerviosa pero por razones muy precisas: nunca había llevado a nadie de la escuela a conocer su hogar. Cuando vivía en Tokio tampoco tuvo la oportunidad a pesar de que pasaba la mayor parte del día sola, también. Simplemente nunca tuvo la cercanía suficiente con nadie como para invitar o que le sugirieran una visita como lo había hecho Madoka. Si lo pensaba bien, la única persona que sintió como amiga fue una chica con la que compartía habitación en el hospital de Tokio. Pero esa amistad no duró demasiado debido a que también estaba enferma, más enferma que Homura.

Al menos agradecía su costumbre de ser ordenada y mantener la limpieza a diario.

Una vez llegaron al barrio donde vivía Homura, Madoka irradiaba felicidad. Homura no estaba segura como debía tomarlo porque aumentaba más su nerviosismo de esa manera.

No ayudó en absoluto el hecho de que los ojos de Madoka escanearan curiosos todo el perímetro, Homura jugando con el borde de la falda de su uniforme mientras la otra observaba lo poco y nada que tenía por pereza de desempacar todo tan pronto.

Madoka se acercó con una sonrisa ladina y Homura se apresuró en intentar calmar sus manos. "Homura-chan ~ ¿dónde está la cocina?"

Ah, claro. Tendría que haberle ofrecido un refresco o algo por el estilo, ¿no? Desearía haber tenido algun manual para este tipo de situaciones, pero al menos a Madoka no parecía importarle. Homura apuntó con el dedo hacia la derecha y Madoka no esperó su afirmativa para lanzarse en dirección al sector.

Su objetivo inmediato fue el refrigerador el cual –como lamentablemente esperaba- estaba tristemente pobre. Unas pocas verduras añejas, leche, jugo, huevos y un par de manzanas. Negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta mientras soltaba un suspiro exasperado. "¡Homura-chan!" La llamó mientras se dirigía a revisar la alacena.

Homura caminó a pasos rápidos hasta quedar en el umbral de la cocina, "¿s-sí?"

Madoka cerró la última puerta del mueble y la miró con el ceño fruncido, "dime que ibas a ir de compras esta tarde o mañana."

Homura apartó la mirada, "b-bueno, el domingo es día de compras…"

Y hoy era martes, recién.

Madoka la miró con reprobación. "Uhm… N-no se me da muy bien la cocina, a pesar de que papá ha intentado enseñarme… Pero al menos no quemo las cosas…" Dijo mientras reía avergonzada.

Homura negó con la cabeza, una débil sonrisa en su rostro, "no te preocupes por eso, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a la comida de hospital."

Lo dijo normal, como cualquier otra cosa, pero Madoka la miró de pronto con muchísima aprehensión y segundos después la tenía ahí en frente, sus manos atrapadas entre las ajenas. "Homura-chan… ¿Ya ves? ¡Por eso tienes que cuidarte mejor! Con tu condición, deberías tener todos los días una comida balanceada si quieres vivir sana por muchísimo tiempo más."

Homura parpadeó y ladeó levemente la cabeza, "¿…y si no lo quiero?" dijo en un murmuro, pero Madoka aguzaba siempre el oído cuando le hablaba así que pudo escucharla de todas formas, sus cejas fruncidas de inmediato.

"¿Cómo podrías no quererlo? ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Piensa en toda la gente que se entristecería si no estás." Dijo casi disparando las palabras.

"Uhm…" Homura agachó la cabeza simplemente.

Madoka iba a continuar replicando, pero la expresión que encontró en Homura no hablaba de culpabilidad, sino de incomodidad. Entornó los ojos y de golpe la culpa cayó en ella porque recién recordó que no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida personal de Homura. Reparó en el detalle de que vivía sola y el corazón se le apretó dolorosamente.

"K-Kaname-san, iré al baño, puedes utilizar lo que quieras…" Homura se sacudió las manos de Madoka y caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo que dirigía hacia el baño. Madoka se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, pero sus pies se movieron instintivamente en su búsqueda, logrando efectivamente interceptar la puerta antes de que la otra la cerrara.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y abrazó a Homura sin pensarlo dos veces. "Homura-chan…"

Homura no entendía qué había hecho para gatillar ese tipo de respuesta, pero lo más importante en el momento era que no tenía idea qué hacer. Sus manos le temblaban, para nada acostumbrada al contacto físico. "¿K-Kaname-san…? ¿Qué o-ocurre…?"

"Tú ocurres. Lo siento, a veces digo cosas sin pensarlas… Perdóname por asumir que sabía cómo era tu vida…"

"Ah." No hubiese pensado que le había afectado eso en particular. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la normalidad que representaba el tema para ella que también olvidaba lo extraño que era para los demás. No tenía por qué recordarlo, si generalmente no tenía con quién hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Tentativamente, acabó subiendo los brazos para reconfortar a la chica que estaba al borde las lágrimas. "No te preocupes, de verdad. Eso… P-Prefiero que lo hablemos en otro momento, ¿sí…?"

Madoka se movió lentamente para verla a la cara, ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, "y a pesar de todo, eres tú quien acaba tranquilizándome a mí, cuando debía ser al revés…"

"Uhm…" Homura tragó pesado y se atrevió a encontrar miradas, rostro levemente sonrojado. "A veces lo haces… A-Aunque la mayoría de las veces me tienes más i-inquieta que tranquila…"

"¿Homura-chan…?" El cuerpo de Madoka reaccionó y sus manos rodearon la cintura de Homura, acercándola, efectivamente prendiendo más su rostro.

Homura reconocía la atmósfera; era igual o similar a la de esta tarde y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Se encontró mucho menos nerviosa y menos reticente esta vez, sus propios ojos entrecerrándose al recibir el aliento cálido de los labios ajenos contra los propios para luego reencontrarse con esa extraña y cautivante sensación.

Madoka avanzaba con más seguridad, con más ansias debido al quitarse la preocupación de que alguna persona fuera a interrumpirlas. Había dicho que no presionaría a la otra, pero desde el primer día pudo sentir el magnetismo que la atraía a ella, el cual solo se había intensificado luego de atravesar la línea. Para cuando se separaron, los anteojos de Homura estaban fuera de lugar, empañados, y se vio obligada a limpiarlos ganando una sonrisa inmediata por parte de Madoka.

Vista corregida, se enderezó para ver a su acompañante. "Kaname-san… D-De nuevo…"

"Oh, ¿quieres que lo repitamos?" Dijo con entusiasmo renovado, rápidamente cerrando la distancia hasta que Homura puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros para detenerla, rostro totalmente rojo.

"Q-Quizás no deberíamos hacer este tipo de cosas…"

La expresión de Madoka mutó por completo, emoción por decepción. "Creí que te había gustado."

"N-No es que no me guste, d-digo…" Negó con la cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas. No las encontró. "…N-No estoy segura sobre cómo me siento, t-todo este día h-ha sido un torbellino…"

Madoka la miró con ojos serios, "lo sé, pero… ¿No te disgusta?"

Negó muy lentamente, el corazón de Madoka dando un brinco. Era suficiente para ella, por ahora por lo menos.

"¿Kaname-san…?"

"¿Eh?"

"Y-Yo… D-De verdad quiero usar el baño…"

"Oh." El rostro de Madoka se tiñó y se apresuró en salir, "¡lo siento!"

Homura suspiró y cerró la puerta. Se lavó la cara varias veces, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y las reacciones de su cuerpo, también. Cuando se sintió lista, más serena, abrió la puerta y regresó a la cocina, Madoka inspeccionando los ingredientes minuciosamente. La vio intentar alcanzar el frasco donde guardaba el arroz, así que se acercó para bajarlo, no sin antes rozar sin intención la mejilla de Madoka con la propia debido a que ella seguía intentando sacarlo por su cuenta y no se percató de su acercamiento.

Homura dejó el frasco sobre el mesón y cerró la puerta, pero para cuando fue a ver a Madoka, ella la miraba fijo con… Aquella mirada. Parpadeó, y segundos después la tenía encima de nuevo, acorralándola contra el mueble y atrapando sus labios de inmediato. El beso fue intenso desde el comienzo, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, pero encontró de nuevo que no le molestaba, solo la tenía abrumada la intensidad y lo peligrosamente bien que se sentía besarla. Manos recorrieron sus costados causando que un escalofrío subiera por su espalda.

No sabía qué era lo que le impedía rechazar toda respuesta racional al respecto de la situación en la que estaba inmersa. Todo le decía que esto estaba mal, pero era incapaz de negarse a cualquier acercamiento de la otra.

Tuvieron que acabar pidiendo pizza como cena –muy balanceado- debido a que Madoka parecía haber desarrollado una obsesión con agarrarla en los momentos que menos se esperaba para comérsela a besos. Bastaba un mero roce de piel para hacerla reaccionar y Homura descubrió lo tentativo que era provocarla. Si Madoka se daba cuenta, nunca lo dijo, pero el asunto se fue complicando cuando tampoco podía reprimir la urgencia dentro de la escuela.

Madoka no tardó mucho en lograr su cometido, Homura por fin cediendo a aceptarla formalmente. Eso fue una sana solución y por fin lograron equilibrar prioridades. Madoka optó por lo que siempre fue la mejor alternativa, y acabó pidiéndole a su padre que le preparara el almuerzo a Homura también, a lo que accedió sin chistar.

Semanas después Homura por fin encontró el valor para confesarle lo que realmente había ocurrido ese día, pero a pesar de regañarla por los alcances a los que podía llegar su timidez, secretamente agradeció que se le ocultara porque estaba segura de que nunca había estado tan feliz producto de un malentendido.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: AGHHH me demoré mucho en actualizar este post, lo siento ;; PERO MIREN MI PERFIL Y VEAN TODA LA SHET QUE TENGO EN PROCESO AHHHH *explota***

… **Y que me regalaron el juego "Life is Strange" y GODDAMIT MALDITO TIMETRAVEL AHH ya llevo más de la mitad así que una vez lo termine dejaré de tener esa gran y seductora distracción 8)**

 **Bueno, espero a que al menos una persona le guste este :c quizás me quedó demasiado random, dunno. Creo que está absolutamente de más decir que esta era Moemura, pero por si acaso xD also, aviso que tengo una encuesta en el tope de mi perfil :U sobre de qué genero debería ser mi próximo shot (obviando los que ya tengo en proceso) así que pasen a votar si les interesa.**

 **Danny out ~**

 **PD: ODIO EDITAR ASÍ QUE SORRY EN ALGUN MOMENTO DE LA VIDA RELEERÉ Y CORRIJO.**


	3. 3-Resfriado

**03.-Resfriado**

* * *

Las cinco habían adoptado una forma de vida muy peculiar.

Luego de derrotar a Walpurgisnacht y ayudar con la reconstrucción de la ciudad, las chicas decidieron tomar un viaje que había durado mucho más de lo presupuestado.

La idea había sido simplemente cambiar de aire, pero descubrieron que estar sin las presiones que imponía el vivir en Mitakihara era tentador. El riesgo de que sus personas cercanas las descubrieran siempre era una preocupación presente, menos para Homura y Kyouko a quienes les importaba tres rábanos que las viera cualquier persona.

En cambio, aquí en esta cabaña en medio del bosque, no tenían que preocuparse de nada más que sobrevivir.

A Mami le llamó muchísimo la atención el hecho de que Madoka y Sayaka hubiesen accedido a hacerse parte del plan considerando lo apegadas que son a sus familias y que no querrían tenerlos preocupados, pero se dio cuenta de que había subestimado la capacidad para inventar mentiras blancas de sus pequeñas kouhai.

Todas tenían tareas asignadas por día, incluyendo el ir a patrullar en busca de brujas. Hoy era el turno de que Sayaka fuera a conseguir provisiones a la ciudad, Kyouko limpiara la cabaña y alrededores, Mami cocinara lo suficiente para dos días –lo cual era mucho considerando la presencia de Kyouko- y Madoka y Homura irían a escanear el perímetro en búsqueda de brujas.

El par de chicas caminaba a través de un bosque cuyos árboles aun cargaban restos de la última nevada de hace dos días. El sol brillaba, pero no calentaba demasiado, y si se aguzaba la vista se podían divisar varias nubes que amenazaban con robarle el protagonismo. A pesar de que la vegetación se limitaba a troncos y ramas desnudas, el olor a pino era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que a nadie la cupiera duda de que se trataba de dicho árbol.

Solo se escuchaban los pasos de ambas, los de Homura largos pero más lentos, mientras que los de Madoka reflejaban la inquietud que sentía.

¿Por qué? Porque aun luego de casi dos meses no era capaz de romper el hielo con Homura. Sobraba decir que no habían pronunciado palabra desde que salieron, solo lo necesario.

A Madoka le costaba muchísimo entenderlo y seguro ya tenía hartas a las demás debido a todas las veces que había consultado por consejos u opiniones que le ayudaran con la situación. Mami escuchaba con eterna paciencia, Kyouko solo ofrecía consuelo con dulces luego de que su escueta explicación de que 'Homura siempre es así' no funcionara en absoluto, y Sayaka a estas alturas gruñía cada vez que veía venir el tema.

Y es que, luego de todo lo que Homura le había confesado, que habían sido amigas tantas veces en tantas realidades alternas, que había dejado su vida de lado por proteger la de Madoka y su preocupación por como parecían alejarse cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo… Luego de todo eso… Y Madoka sentía que la chica que tenía pasos adelante era el mismo misterio que representó cuando recién se conocieron en esta timeline.

Estaban vigilando la zona por protocolo más que nada porque en esa época del año no se solía ver muchas personas transitar ahí, lo cual se traducía inmediatamente en ausencia de brujas. Con cada paso que se adentraban se escuchaban con mayor claridad el canto de las aves y el ondear de un río que no se rindió contra la potencia del frío. El viento soplaba constantemente y Madoka se arrepentía por no escoger una chaqueta más gruesa, pensando que no la necesitaría. Se abrazó a sí misma, manos moviéndose de arriba abajo frotando los brazos.

Madoka cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba incómoda, sí, pero no era lo principal. Sabía que no podía empujar las cosas, menos con Homura, quien aún le daba la impresión de que se alejaría en cualquier segundo.

Abrió nuevamente para ver la espalda cubierta por un sweater negro mullido y Madoka pensó brevemente lo grueso y reconfortante que debía ser, incluso con solo apegarse al brazo de Homura serviría para transmitirse el calor. Hizo un puchero, pero al estar tan preocupada de todo menos de sus alrededores, no se percató del paso en falso que dio y que la tuvo resbalando de un montículo, de espaldas y directo contra el torrente del río. No pudo reaccionar producto de la sorpresa y solo fue capaz de ver el cielo y escuchar el grito que debía ser de Homura.

* * *

"Lo siento, no quiero serte una carga. Si quieres puedes ir con las demás, yo ya estaré bien con todo lo que has hecho, Homura-chan."

Ojos rosa observaban con detención a la persona que estrujaba un paño para luego ponérselo sobre la frente con el objetivo de calmar la fiebre. No hubo respuesta, solo la misma expresión de siempre, plana.

A veces le frustraba mucho pensar que no podía entenderla. Se sentía en desventaja, incluso. Homura la conocía hace muchísimo tiempo, o más bien… A distintas versiones de ella, pero en esencia eran las mismas. En cambio, Madoka solo conocía esta versión de Homura y hace tan solo unos meses.

Le provocaba una fuerte ansiedad que no la dejaba en paz, como una comezón incontrolable, cada vez que la tenía cerca y no podía leerla en absoluto. Y aunque le apenaba la situación, le alegraba ver como aquella chica se quedaba sentada a su lado, leyendo un libro en silencio. Le echó un vistazo a la portada, pero no reconoció ni el título ni al autor.

A Homura no le gustaba hablar sobre sí misma, así que Madoka tenía que valerse de los pocos fragmentos de información que desprendía de vez en cuando. Este podría haber sido uno, si tan solo fuera más docta respecto a literatura.

Quizás, cuando lo acabara, podía pedírselo prestado. Aunque Homura parecía del tipo de persona que leía libros complejos, y sería un tiro por la culata si no lograba entenderlo y quedar como una tonta frente a ella.

Suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos bajo las sábanas, moviéndolos constantemente. Madoka decidió tranquilizarse, no había nada por lo que preocuparse siendo que su acompañante estaba inmersa en su pequeño mundo al que raramente le daba entrada.

Y era en momentos como ese que se preguntaba si realmente habían sido tan amigas.

La medicina que había tomado comenzaba a surtir sus efectos y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, párpados pesados rindiéndose de a poco.

* * *

Para cuando Madoka despertó ya era entrada la noche. El nivel de oscuridad y los ronquidos en las habitaciones contiguas le daban un indicio de la hora y no podía creer lo mucho que había dormido. Miró el techo por unos segundos, hasta que un movimiento casi imperceptible la distrajo y se volteó a la derecha solo para encontrar con Homura ahí, mitad de cuerpo recostado, brazos haciendo de almohada, aun sentada en la silla que usaba la última vez que la vio.

Madoka aprovechó el momento para maravillarse con la paz del rostro de Homura, una que nunca había visto en todo este tiempo. Respiraba despacio, probablemente inmersa en lo más profundo del mundo de sus sueños.

Madoka sintió curiosidad pero solo sonrió, aliviada y satisfecha. Le encantaban sus expresiones, todas diversas, comunicando siempre un mensaje secreto, a pesar de que las demás siempre interpretaban que se trataba de indiferencia. Ella dudaba mucho que fuera así.

Una mano se movió tentativamente hacia el cabello liso, brillante, que siempre había querido tocar con libertad. Tocó cuidadosamente usando solamente las yemas de los dedos, deslizándolas con lentitud.

Casi salta hasta el techo cuando Homura reaccionó de inmediato y se enderezó de golpe, lista para la batalla. Cuando vio el espantado rostro de Madoka, relajó los músculos pero ladeó la cabeza. "¿…Madoka?"

"A-Ah…" Madoka miró hacia los lados. "¡Q-Quería ponerte una almohada! Estabas en una posición tan incómoda…" Dijo entre risas forzadas.

Homura se le quedó mirando y luego alternó el foco entre su rostro y la ausencia de almohadas, solo la que usaba Madoka que estaba bien ubicada, firme y quieta detrás de su usuaria.

Decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Lo siento, iré a mi cama para dejarte descansar bien. ¿Hay algo que necesites antes de que lo haga?"

La decepción fue evidente en su expresión y Homura se preguntó brevemente si había dicho algo malo. Madoka agachó la cabeza y juntó la punta de sus dedos índice, soltando y volviendo a juntar. "¿…Estás muy cansada?"

Homura parpadeó, pero negó con la cabeza. "No. No suelo dormir mucho."

"Entonces… ¿Podríamos platicar un rato?"

"¿Platicar…?"

"Mhm, solo si no te molesta…"

Homura parecía debatírselo mentalmente, pero al ver lo avergonzada que estaba Madoka al pedírselo, acabó asintiendo. "Está bien. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?"

Madoka sonrió suavemente, pero sintió la mente en blanco cuando escuchó la pregunta. Bueno, sí había algo que la preocupaba, pero… Suspiró. "…Uhm. Verás… Q-Quiero acercarme a alguien, pero ya no sé cómo. He intentado muchas veces…"

Homura se cruzó de piernas. "Ya veo. ¿Has intentado decírselo directamente?"

"¿Eh?"

"Que quieres acercarte, ser su amiga. ¿O es un chico?" Dijo, con una simpleza que logró que Madoka se marchitara como una flor.

Bueno, no es como si fuera obvio que le gustaran las chicas. Es decir, al menos nadie más del grupo compartía ese gusto y ni siquiera lo había discutido con Sayaka. Ni siquiera tenía idea sobre Homura misma…

"O-O sea, ¿lo más fácil es acercarme primero como amiga, no…?"

"Entonces te gusta."

Madoka se mordió el labio inferior, cejas fruncidas, incómoda con el tema. Pero no iba a perder esta oportunidad. "…Mhm. Pero tengo miedo, Homura-chan… De a momentos siento que no le agrado en absoluto."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque siempre evita hablar conmigo."

Homura hizo una mueca. "No deberías perder el tiempo preocupándote por alguien así, Madoka. Eres una persona muy dulce, solo un cretino podría tratarte así."

Madoka rió leve, "no lo sé, d-digo… Ella es genial, inteligente, muy linda…" Lo había soltado así sin más. Se tapó la boca de golpe, el rostro rojísimo. Agachó la cabeza y quiso cubrirse la cabeza con las sábanas, pero retuvo el impulso.

"¿…Te gustan las chicas?"

"Dios, ¡no puedo creer que lo dije! N-No se lo había dicho a nadie…"

Homura se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Madoka. Ella se mantuvo cubriendo su rostro. "¿Es Miki-san?"

"No."

"¿Tomoe-san?"

"¡No!"

Madoka no era consciente de la cercanía de Homura, a pesar de que le hablaba prácticamente pegada a su oído. "¿…Kyouko?"

"¡Por dios, Homura-chan! ¡Eres tú!" Soltó, de nuevo sin pensárselo. Homura se mantuvo en un silencio tortuoso para Madoka. Quería que le dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero no tenía el coraje para levantar el rostro y ver su expresión. No podía.

Una mano fue a encontrar las de Madoka, tironeando para que dejara de cubrirse. Madoka sentía el calor subirle con fuerza por el rostro hasta sus orejas. "¿…Homura-chan?"

Por fin encontró el valor para verla a los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto notó el cambio considerable en su expresión. Se le notaba muchísimo más relajada, pero no podía distinguir si estaba feliz, o alguna otra cosa. "¿De verdad?"

"No bromearía con algo así…" Madoka tragó pesado y liberó una de sus manos para llevarla justo arriba de una de las orejas de Homura, acariciando su cabello con cuidado. Homura cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia el tacto, respirando profundo. Madoka sentía una carrera de latidos corriendo pero una sonrisa afloró en su rostro al verla así. Quería capturar esa imagen, grabarla en su mente. Homura sonrió y Madoka quiso, con todas sus fuerzas, hacerla sonreír más. "¿Esto significa qué…?"

Homura entreabrió sus ojos y respondió arropándola con ambos brazos, hundiendo su rostro contra el costado del cuello ajeno. Madoka se sintió paralizar por unos segundos, pero no tardó en regresar el abrazo, feliz. "…Claro que sí. L-Lamento si te he hecho sentir de esa forma… Simplemente no sé cómo actuar alrededor tuyo. Sé que debo ser una extraña para ti, después de todo."

Madoka quiso reír por el hecho de que ambas pensaban lo mismo. "Podemos empezar a conocernos de nuevo, Homura-chan. Aun me impresiona que pienses en mí de esta forma, con todo lo que ya has hecho…"

"No digas eso." Usó voz firme esta vez, la cual tuvo a Madoka parpadeando, perpleja. "No estoy segura, pero creo que me he sentido así desde el principio. Siempre te subestimas, conozco muy bien esa parte de ti. No te das cuenta del bien que haces, del bien que me haces…"

Madoka quiso apartarse un poco para verla, pero el movimiento fue erróneo y perdió el poco balance que tenía debido a la posición. Acabó cayendo de espaldas contra la cama, Homura sobre ella. "Ah, lo siento." Sintió el calor subir de nuevo y sabía que no se trataba de fiebre. Movió levemente las piernas para evitar lastimarla pero acabó rodeando de nuevo a Homura, sin intenciones de soltarla. "Tú nos has hecho mucho bien a todos, Homura-chan. También olvidas esa parte de ti…"

Homura quiso levantarse para no invadir el espacio vital de la otra, pero encontró que no podía, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Respiró profundo, porque sabía que estaba mal, y acabó aplicando un poco más de fuerza, solo consiguiendo apoyarse con ambos brazos, manos firmes, pero solo pudiendo alcanzar esa distancia. Encontró ojos rosa viéndola fijo y sintió el corazón clavado en su garganta, temblores apoderándose de sus labios. "M-Madoka, yo debería… I-Irme a mi habitación…"

Pero Madoka entornó los ojos y sus brazos subieron a enlazar el cuello de Homura, negando con la cabeza. "Quédate, hemos esperado mucho ya." Dijo en un susurro que logró estremecer a la otra chica.

Sin embargo, se contagió de su impulso, porque era verdad. Había esperado muchísimo tiempo solo para poder volver a ser cercana con Madoka, pero ni en sus mejores sueños pensó verse envuelta en esta situación. Era más de lo que merecía, lo tenía claro, pero…

Madoka jaló hacia abajo, obligándola a acercarse. Homura sonrió y concedió, sus pensamientos centrados única y exclusivamente en Madoka. "Mhm…"

* * *

Olvidaron dos importantes detalles.

El primero, Madoka estaba resfriada, por lo tanto ahora Homura también lo estaba.

El segundo, no estaban solas en casa. Así que la sorpresa fue monumental cuando las demás se levantaron para tomar desayuno y se encontraron con ambas abrazadas, durmiendo juntas en cama de Madoka.

Por lo que hoy estaban a cargo de Mami, quien se ofreció a cuidarlas mientras que Kyouko y Sayaka tuvieron que repartirse el resto de tareas, a regañadientes por supuesto, en especial la última.

A Homura no le importó haberse contagiado, al contrario. Ahora podía estar compartiendo todo el día acurrucada con Madoka, aunque por supuesto todavía le era vergonzoso. Pero lo cariñosa que era la otra chica, la gentileza con que le hablaba, la ternura con que la abrazaba…

Estaba segura de que podría acostumbrarse muy pronto a ello.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Tomoyito eres un amor con patas ok. Gracias por tu comentario en "Leave", eres una masoca por leerlo con esa hermosa canción de fondo. Y no, no me iréee querida, al menos no aun. (¿?) Nada más lo digo porque sé que he tardado en actualizar en general, en relación al ritmo que tenía antes, lo siento. De a poco voy retomando el ritmo. Ayer mismo subí un shot para el que escribí cerca de 3k palabras de una sentada para terminarlo. Hoy no iba a escribir y acabé animándome a terminar este que fue sencillito en todo caso. Gracias por leerme siempre, eres una cosi.**

 **Lucifer, ok nunca me canso de decir que amo tus reviews y me encanta que sean largos, usualmente siempre me suben el ánimo! Tu comentario sobre la inocencia me hizo escuchar en mi cabeza la típica canción soloooooo veo inocenciaaaaaaaaa cuando mirooo en tus ojoooooooooooooos. Y sí, cocino, aunque solo dulce porque amo el dulce mucho mucho. Hago pasteles, tartas, galletas, cheesecakeee, postres en general. Y claro, ocupé parte de esa experiencia en el primer shot porque la gente suele decir que llego a los puntos precisos, como el ácido justo en el pie de limón o que me queda exquisita la masa de las tartas, etc. Así que voy viendo detallitos así, por lo que por supuesto hice a Homura quisquillosa con problemas típicos en cuanto a pasteles, haha. Tú eres muy dulce ok, me alegra que me consideres tu escritora fav, es un honor! Espero no decepcionarte conforme pase el tiempo.**

 **Laryssa, sí. Acabé el juego y lloré y sufrí y todo, snif. Fue hermoso pero omg el final. De hecho planeo escribir un Pricefield pero aún me duele mucho el corazón como para hacerlo.**

 **Saludos como siempre a todo el que se pase a leer. Este shot salió sencillo en comparación a otros, pero quería algo liviano luego del shot que escribí ayer que es re intenso. Ah, por cierto, esta es una timeline extraña milagrosa en que todas son megucas y todas viven, yay.**


	4. 4-Secreto

**0.4-Secreto**

 **A/N: Este OS lo ubico post portable. Valga decir, luego del final bueno del juego PSP donde -spoiler- vencen a Wal-chan entre las 4 y Madoka no hace el contrato. Es 3 años después, CREO. -Está senil y no se acuerda si pus años-**

* * *

Los resultados de sus últimos exámenes fueron determinantes, pero Homura ya se lo esperaba. Se trataba de su cuerpo, después de todo, y no era algo que le preocuparía demasiado.

Su misión estaba completa, después de todo.

Todo lo que viniera después, no era relevante.

Su rol como guardiana se había cumplido mejor de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar, a pesar de todos los viajes en el tiempo que tuvo que realizar.

A partir del momento que vencieron a Walpurgis, sus poderes comenzaron a debilitarse progresivamente, casi como en picada. Ella misma consideraba un milagro el seguir viva luego de 3 años.

Ya no salía a luchar con brujas porque se había convertido en una carga para las demás. Sin embargo, aunque se negó, ellas seguían proporcionándole GriefSeeds durante su hospitalización que ya se había extendido por cerca de 6 meses.

No encontraba el sentido; solo desperdiciaban las semillas y extendían una situación irreversible.

A Homura lo único que le importaba era que no permitieran que Madoka hiciera el contrato para sanarla. Era un tema de discusión recurrente entre ellas dos, pero últimamente la chica parecía por fin respetar su voluntad.

Quizás se había cansado de pelear contra la muralla, probablemente.

Y aunque no quería, las últimas noticias llegaron rápidamente a su mejor amiga. De haber sido posible, Homura hubiese preferido que nunca se enterara, pero Junko estaba jugando el papel de tutora ante la ausencia y desinterés total de sus padres.

Junko, aunque sabía lo fuerte que sería para Madoka, no era de las madres que maquillan verdades así de importantes.

Madoka llegó media hora después del diagnóstico. Homura notó el cómo se obligó a sí misma a no entrar corriendo y abalanzarse a la cama a abrazarla. Tenía claro que podía desconectar las intravenosas si no tenía cuidado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba sentada a su lado. Sus ojeras ya se habían hecho accesorio permanente en su rostro debido a las largas noches de insomnio, temiendo que al despertar, le dijeran que había llegado la hora final.

A estas alturas, Homura estaba segura de que si se lo permitieran, pasaría la noche en el hospital aún si significaba dormir en el suelo. Aunque ella no lo permitiría, el pensamiento le provocaba calidez en el corazón.

Tener a alguien que se preocupara así por alguien como ella…

Estaba segura de que si no había tirado la toalla todavía, era porque no quería dejar a Madoka. El tiempo pasó; Homura no esperó que ella buscara acercarse tanto luego de la lucha. Antes lo interpretaba como mera gratitud, pero Madoka es de esas personas que usa el corazón en la frente y no es capaz de esconder otro tipo de intenciones.

Trasparente como el agua.

Madoka recorría el torso de su mano con el dedo pulgar, como trazando símbolos, como realizando un conjuro. Homura solo podía observarla, resistiendo las cosquillas que le provocaba. Segundos después, notó la sonrisa ladina en el rostro de la chica y esfuerzo por no reír se fue a la basura.

"Homura-chan, eres muy cosquillosa."

Madoka siempre jugaba con cosas como esas. Cada vez que la visitaba, daba lo mejor de sí para que pasaran un buen rato y no pensar en la deplorable situación. Hoy, sin embargo, Madoka parecía estar al límite del aguante.

Después de todo, pronosticaron solo 2 meses de vida como máximo.

Lo más doloroso para Homura era el hecho de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para expresarle los sentimientos profundos que tenía guardados en el fondo de su corazón. Sentimientos que solo crecían más y más, cada día, por la chica que juró proteger. Madoka era su rayo de sol, después de todo, tras una vida de mera oscuridad.

La amaba, de eso no cabía duda.

Cada parte de Homura la anhelaba, la extrañaba y dolía muchísimo no poder alcanzarla y tener la oportunidad de pasar un futuro junto a ella, si gozara de la fortuna de que acabara correspondiéndole.

Pero no tenía sentido confesarse si moriría en 2 meses –o quizás antes-. Probablemente solo le causaría daño.

Miró, quizás por demasiado tiempo, a su acompañante que dibujaba detalladamente alguna obra que se uniría a la colección que Homura tenía guardada, sagradamente, en una carpeta. Madoka se había vuelto una muy buena artista en los últimos años, pero su fuerte estaba en la fotografía más que en el dibujo.

No obstante, algunas veces le escuchaba decir que le gustaría estudiar enfermería, en vez, y Homura sabía el motivo.

Se le apretaba -aún más- el corazón al procesar esas palabras.

Sentía muchísima culpa por estar arruinando así los que deberían ser los mejores años de esta persona.

Por eso, sus sentimientos serían un secreto que se llevaría literalmente a la tumba.

* * *

Pasó una semana luego de la noticia y Madoka cada vez descansaba menos. Su hogar se le hacía ajeno y las personas en otra dimensión.

No importaba qué le dijeran, en lo único que gastaba su energía era en aprovechar cada segundo que pasaba con Homura.

Llegaba siempre media hora antes del horario de visitas; las enfermeras la conocían y le hacían el favor de dejarla pasar antes e irse media hora más tarde, también. El equipo que atendía a Homura se había encariñado con la relación de ambas, y además, para ninguna era secreto que las energías de la chica solo se activaban cuando llegaba la otra.

Madoka llevaba infinidad de cosas para variar las visitas. Organizó fiestas discretas con globos y serpentinas solo para ellas. Lamentaba el no poder llevarle pasteles o dulces porque la tenían con una dieta muy estricta. Por lo pronto, podía conformarse con darle de comer a la boca. Al principio, Homura se rehusaba, pero ya estaba habituada a ello.

Quizás demasiado habituada.

No importaba, a Madoka le encantaba la idea. Quería serle útil y apoyarla en lo que fuera, y si podía hacerla feliz con gestos simples como ese, lo haría una y mil veces.

Entró a la habitación, y como siempre, fue recibida por aquella sonrisa que se volvió su verdadero amanecer de cada día. Era la sonrisa que Homura solo le dedicaba a ella. Nadie más la conocía, probablemente.

"¡Homura-chan!" Saludó, y fue a su sagrado lugar junto a ella, pero Homura la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo. Madoka hizo caso pero la miró extrañada. "¿Homura-chan…?"

Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco violento en cuanto vio a Homura con los brazos extendidos, invitándola. "M-mm… ¿puedo…?"

Sonrió ante su timidez y no lo pensó dos veces antes de envolverla en un abrazo firme. "¿Cómo podría decirte que no?"

Homura hundió el rostro junto al cuello de la otra chica y se acomodó ahí. Madoka sonrió para sí misma e hizo lo propio, subiendo una mano para acariciar su cabello. "Es extraño que no sea yo la que busque contacto… ¿Qué te pasó hoy?" Dijo risueña.

"…Tuve un sueño."

"¿Un sueño…?" Madoka quiso tomar distancia para verla a la cara, pero los brazos de Homura se negaron, manteniéndola quieta en el lugar. "Homura-chan… ¿No será de…?"

"No, no fue nada relacionado con magia. Yo… Madoka, ¿no estás cansada de esto?"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?"

"De esto. De venir cada día a acompañarme, siempre encerrada, siempre en un ambiente deprimente… Tú no eres así. Yo… Soñé que te cansabas. Que un día te ibas, sin aviso de nada. Solo dejabas de venir, de un día a otro…"

Esta vez Madoka aplicó un poco más de fuerza porque necesitaba verla a la cara. Los ojos púrpura de Homura estaban cansados, desgastados, y una expresión tan dolorosamente solitaria, una que no veía hace años. "Homura-chan, claro que soy así. Soy la persona que no quiere perder ni un solo segundo contigo. Soy quien quiere verte feliz, aun en estas circunstancias, soy…" No pudo evitarlo; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, "…soy q-quien más t-teme… Q-que me d-d-dejes… Sola, H-Homura-chan…"

Los ojos de Homura también se inundaron inevitablemente y sus manos que aun rodeaban el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica, se le unieron con reverberaciones propias. "Madoka…"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Nunca… N-nunca t-te d-dejaría, n-no p-puedo…" Sollozó, y se inclinó para apoyar su frente contra la ajena, "soy… S-soy quien t-te seguiría a-a cualquier l-lugar… C-con tal de estar c-contigo…"

"… _porque te amo."_ Pensó.

Le dolía profundamente no poder decirlo más que en su mente. Pero no debía, no podía hacerlo en esta situación, solo acabaría haciéndole daño.

Homura secó sus lágrimas y las propias, pero Madoka notó la culpabilidad en su rostro. La apartó, muy para la confusión de Madoka, pero luego sacó una pequeña caja. "…Entonces quiero que tengas esto. P-pretendía entregártelo personalmente, en tu cumpleaños… Así que ábrelo en ese día."

Madoka se quedó viendo fijo la caja y Homura se la entregó. Era muy liviana, solo podía pensar que contuviera papel o un objeto pequeño como una medalla. Tragó pesado, sosteniendo el objeto con manos temblorosas, y ahora recién notaba que sudorosas también. Negó categóricamente con la cabeza y forzó la caja de regreso hacia Homura, empujándola contra sus manos. "No, no hagas esto… F-Faltan 3 meses nada más, Homura-chan… ¡Yo sé que estarás bien! Y-y podrás entregármelo tu misma."

Homura intentó zafarse de sus manos, las cuales procuraban mantener la caja firme en su lugar. "M-Madoka, p-por f-favor…"

"¡No! ¡Estarás bien, yo sé que lo estarás! S-Sé q-que eres fu-fuerte y vencerás esto, c-como siempre. Por favor, H-Homura-chan… N-no te r-rindas, p-por favor…"

"Mado-"

Y de pronto se vio envuelta nuevamente en los brazos de Madoka, con demasiada fuerza, con demasiada insistencia y desesperación.

"¡Vivirás! ¡T-Tú vivirás, Homura-chan! P-por favor, no me dejes sola, por favor, por favor…" Le rogaba con tanta tristeza en su voz que tenía destrozada a Homura. Sentía su hombro empapado en lágrimas y solo pudo aferrarse con impotencia a la tela de la blusa de la otra chica, "M-Madoka…"

El corazón le latía con fuerza y tenía las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Las palabras que quería decir hace tanto, que su alma quería tanto expresar. Apretó la quijada, frustrada por no ser capaz. No podía, no podía… No en un momento así para Homura…

Su pecho se retorcía como si la quisieran dejar sin aire por dentro como castigo por haber sido una cobarde. Como negándole, bajo todos los medios, que los sentimientos brotaran libres y le dieran algo de paz.

Madoka había descubierto hace mucho que la paz parecía un mito completamente ajeno para ella, y solo una pequeña parte de sí aún mantenía la esperanza para poder contagiársela a Homura y que por favor, no se rindiera. Si se rendía, todo estaría perdido.

Lo tenía muy, muy claro.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron como los habían estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo. Ambas ignoraban los problemas –o hacían el mejor esfuerzo por no proyectarlo- y desarrollaban su pequeño mundo en el que, con escasos recursos, aun podían ser felices. No obstante, Homura se daba cuenta del daño que le había provocado a Madoka desde aquel día. Su rostro cada vez se veía más demacrado por el cansancio y el insomnio y le sorprendía que aun fuera capaz de sonreírle de esa manera.

Homura sentía que no lo merecía, pero lo único que podía hacer era aparentar que realmente todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, ya sabía que sus días realmente sí se iban acortando. Su SoulGem se ennegrecía mucho más rápido, a pesar de que seguían trayéndole semillas constantemente.

¿La verdad? No le sorprendía en absoluto.

Porque Homura ya se había rendido hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Eventualmente, lo que tenía que pasar, pasó.

Un mes completo había transcurrido y parecía querer ser puntual como reloj suizo. Al parecer el destino simplemente era cruel y no podía entregarle lo único que había pedido exclusivamente para ella. Nunca había rezado tanto, nunca había rogado tanto. No sabía a quién más encomendarle que la ayudaran, que le dieran algún milagro por una sola vez.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación, Homura no estaba ahí. Se temió lo peor y fue desesperada a encontrar a la enfermera, la cual no tuvo que preguntar para saber el porqué de su comportamiento.

No era nada bueno, por supuesto.

Homura había tenido otra recaída y la ingresaron a cuidados intensivos temprano por la mañana.

El mundo le empezó a dar vueltas. Las voces se desvanecieron y lo único que quedó fue silencio y el martilleo de su corazón resonando en sus oídos. En lo único que pensaba era que no podía ser verdad, y que por qué una persona tan sacrificada y que sufrió tanto en la vida como Homura tenía que estar pasando por algo así.

No se dio cuenta, pero la enfermera la había guiado a la sala de espera y ahora estaba sentada en una de las sillas. Se llevó las manos hacia el cabello y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. El cuerpo comenzaba a reclamarle la falta de cuidado y cuando pensó que lo que sentía era sueño, su rostro comenzó a empaparse rápidamente. Llorar ya era cosa diaria, sin falta. Pero esta vez el llanto fue más violento y Madoka pensó que podría ahogarse por el fuerte escozor de su cuello, el arder de su pecho y la cantidad exagerada de agua que producían sus ojos.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para mejorar la situación. Estaba de más decir que la idea del contrato recorría constantemente su mente y Kyubey se aprovechaba; la rondaba todas las noches y no le extrañaría que se apareciera en este preciso momento. Pero sabía que Homura nunca se lo perdonaría, y aunque le pulverizara el corazón admitirlo, no podía poner al mundo en ese riesgo. Si se convertía en bruja los arrastraría a todos a la perdición, Homura incluida.

¡Y tenía tanta impotencia!

Hoy podría ser el último día y se quedaría con aquellos sentimientos enterrados en su corazón.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero una sensación extraña la rodeó. Miró por el rabillo del ojo e identificó la fuente: su madre. Junko la abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba su cabello haciendo el intento de calmarla, pero para Madoka ya ni siquiera su madre la podía confortar. Ya no se sentía como un hogar el estar entre sus brazos. No cuando la persona que más amaba en el mundo se deslizaba cada vez más lejos de su alcance, como agua que sin importar cuanto soporte hagas con las manos, acabará derramándose de todas maneras. Homura se había convertido en su hogar, el único lugar en el que quería estar y que se había vuelto el único motor de su vida. No dormía por Homura, no comía por Homura, sus únicas sonrisas eran por Homura, sus únicas alegrías eran por Homura.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora si la perdía? ¿Qué la haría evitar el impulso de seguirla y por fin tener la seguridad de que nadie las separaría?

La realidad la iba tragando de la forma más cruel que pudo encontrar.

De pronto, el respirar se hizo literalmente imposible y tuvo que apartar necesariamente a su madre. Su pecho se agitaba, reclamando la escases de oxígeno, y Madoka se llevó una mano sobre el corazón. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y la desesperación se liberó como una avalancha. Madoka sintió pánico porque parecían haber escuchado parte de sus deseos y quizás la que desaparecería primero sería ella en vez de Homura. Su madre llamó a una enfermera e identificaron de inmediato los síntomas: crisis de pánico.

Le inyectaron calmantes que la forzaron a caer dormida, contra su voluntad.

Ahora se sentía muchísimo más débil.

Por supuesto que no podía salvar a Homura, si no podía salvarse ni a ella misma.

* * *

Pasaron dos días completos antes de que Madoka despertara. El cansancio había sido demasiado y su cuerpo aprovechó la oportunidad para reponerse, al menos medianamente.

Despertó en su habitación, sin procesar nada más que el color del techo. Respiró profundo y estiró los brazos, pero en cuanto notó que la luz que se colaba por la ventana era débil, de atardecer, se despertó completamente de golpe. Se apresuró hacia el baño sin siquiera poner atención a su estómago que rogaba por algo de alimento, luego de estar más de 48 horas sin nada.

No importaba, nada importaba. No consideró la opción de llamar por teléfono porque lo que más ansiaba, por sobre su necesidad de saber que Homura estaba bien, era verla. Se bañó en tiempo record y vistió la misma ropa que usaba la última vez que estuvo consciente. Estaba apilada ahí y no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en cosas mínimas como qué ponerse. Bajó rápido, sin revisar si había más personas, y salió hecha una bala.

Ya ni siquiera era horario de visitas, pero no le importaba rogar o incluso entrar a la fuerza si era por estar al menos cinco minutos con ella. Sus pasos reflejaban su frustración, tenis golpeando el cemento con fuerza marcando la carrera que Madoka llevaba. Por suerte conocía un atajo, y en no más de diez minutos ya se encontraba frente a las dependencias del hospital. Entró, pero cuando encontró a una enfermera familiar, no pudo formar las palabras. Estaba cansada y se le hacía más difícil respirar que lo usual. Nunca fue deportista, pero nunca se había cansado _tanto_ solo por una carrera.

La enfermera la miró con preocupación, las arrugas de su frente haciéndolo evidente. Una mano fue a encontrar el hombro de Madoka y luego hasta su espalda para intentar reconfortarla. "Kaname-san, debes andar con más cuidado. Lo que pasó el otro día no es un asunto sencillo."

Madoka no entendió a qué se refería. Normalmente hubiese preguntado, pero estaba segura de que podía esperar. En cambio, ella no podía esperar. Luego de respirar profundo por todo un minuto de silencio, se enderezó y miró a la mujer con determinación. "…Necesito ver a Homura-chan."

Ella esbozó una sonrisa breve, pero culposa. Madoka lo notó de inmediato y tragó pesado ante la idea que voló por inercia en su mente. "Akemi-san está durmiendo. Los horarios de visita ya terminaron, deberías volver mañana cuando esté más estable."

Madoka sintió muchísimo alivio al comprobar que Homura seguía ahí, en el mismo plano terrenal que ella. Pero aquello solo calmaba sus preocupaciones, no a su corazón. Agachó la cabeza, en signo de sumisión. "…No haré ruido, yo… De verdad, quiero verla."

La enfermera la obligó a ponerse recta y le echó un buen vistazo al rostro de Madoka. A pesar de haber dormido dos días completos, el cansancio parecía tatuado en su rostro. Pero esta mujer había visto mucho, vivido mucho. Ser un encargado en una institución de esa naturaleza significaba presenciar demasiado dolor.

Y por experiencia, sabía que sin importar si comía bien o dormía bien, esa fatiga seguiría ahí presente porque era del tipo más peligroso; el de quien se aferra desesperadamente a lo imposible. Miró hacia los lados, solo por el rabillo del ojo, y acto seguido tomó a Madoka de la muñeca para que la siguiera.

* * *

La habitación estaba a puertas de quedarse a oscuras. La despedida anaranjada del sol ya llegaba a su fin, dándole paso al manto nocturno. La enfermera entró y le indico con un dedo contra sus labios que mantuviera silencio. Madoka asintió mientras la mujer ajustaba las luces al mínimo. No era necesario usar más, porque la maquinaria que registraba la actividad cardíaca de Homura brillaban más que lo necesario.

Homura estaba ahí, profundamente dormida. Madoka estaba segura de que tenía más máquinas alrededor, pero quizás era solo su preocupación lo que la hacía magnificar la situación. La encargada asintió, indicándole que podía acercarse, y procedió a retirarse del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Madoka esperó a que saliera antes de sentarse junto a la chica.

Sus ojos se pasearon por el pálido rostro de la otra, los cuales se inundaron lentamente. Homura se veía mucho peor que antes. Si de por sí su piel siempre fue pálida, blanquecina, hoy parecía un trozo de papel. Las ojeras hacían un contraste fuerte por lo oscuras que estaban, o quizás seguían igual y era la falta de color de la piel la que las hacía ver más ennegrecidas.

Pero estaba ahí. Homura seguía ahí y eso era lo único que importaba. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, y sin resistirlo más, se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia abajo para poder acunar aquel rostro abatido entre sus manos. Dijo que no la despertaría, pero se moría de ganas de hablarle, de encontrar esos ojos púrpura viéndola con atención, con cariño. Madoka entornó los propios y sonrió brevemente. Eran tantos, tantos los deseos que tenía. Viéndola así, solo podía pensar e imaginar los futuros que podrían haber tenido. Futuros que nunca serían. Podrían haberse graduado y asistir a la misma universidad. Podrían haber pasado cada día almorzando juntas en la cafetería. Podría haberle pedido ser su modelo para sus tareas porque cada foto que sacaba de Homura siempre era perfecta y era más perfecto el poder guardarlas todas para sí misma, nada más. Podría haberla sacado a pasear cuando la viera estudiando, frustrada y testaruda, para procurar que se alimentara bien. Podría haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Ella podría haberle correspondido. Podrían haber empezado a salir. Podrían haber empezado a vivir juntas ya que de todos modos eran menos los días que dormían separadas que los que dormían juntas. Podrían haber comprado una mascota o varias. Podrían haber pasado años, décadas juntas, porque Madoka estaba segura de que sus sentimientos por Homura no podrían cambiar, solo intensificarse, y que no permitiría que se alejara. Podrían haber viajado, conocer el mundo juntas. O podrían haber vivido una vida tranquila, juntas, haciendo cada día especial por el mero hecho de tenerse. Podrían haber discutido incontables veces, pero siempre encontrarían el camino de regreso a la otra. Podrían haber envejecido, hasta perecer, juntas.

Podrían…

"Podríamos…" Susurró, sin percatarse de que las palabras salieron de su boca y no se mantuvieron en su mente. "Podríamos…" Repitió, esta vez sí de forma consciente. Las yemas de sus dedos trazaron caricias lentas con la intención de devolver algo de color a esas mejillas que siempre se prendían un poco cada vez que abusaba de su espacio personal. "Homura-chan…"

Los párpados de Homura comenzaron a temblar y se abrieron lentos, somnolientos, torpes. Le tomaron varios segundos el poder encontrar reconocimiento en ellos y su corazón le dio un vuelco en cuanto se formó una sonrisa amplia y cálida. Homura nunca sonreía así.

"Madoka… Estás aquí…" Dijo con voz baja, pero aliviada. Madoka no hubiese sido capaz de escucharla de no ser por la posición en la que se encontraba.

La sonrisa se le contagió de inmediato, "por supuesto que sí, Homura-chan, siempre estaré aquí."

La expresión de Homura se apagó, "…no es así. P-Pensé que… Pensé que mi sueño se había hecho realidad."

Madoka tardó en hacer la asociación, y en cuanto entendió, negó vehementemente con la cabeza. "No fue por mi voluntad, yo…"

Ahora fue Homura quien negó, "está bien. Estás aquí, y es todo lo que necesito."

Madoka se quedó en silencio mientras asimilaba esas últimas palabras _. Es todo lo que necesito_. Miró fijamente a la otra, probablemente por demasiado tiempo porque Homura comenzaba a enderezarse, preocupada por si le ocurría algo. Madoka no se lo permitió. Llevó ambas manos a sus hombros para recostarla nuevamente y su cuerpo se movió casi por su cuenta. Ambas se miraron fijo antes de que Madoka acabara de inclinarse lo suficiente para rozar suavemente los labios de la otra chica.

No lo pensó, y cuando se separó tampoco quiso pensar. Pero para su sorpresa, Homura cerró la distancia a los pocos segundos y sintió unas ganas tremendas de largarse a llorar. Lo único que lo impedía eran las manos temblorosas de Homura que buscaban reconfortarla. Los labios de Homura eran suaves y tímidos, como siempre imaginó cada vez que soñaba con un primer beso. Sin embargo, aun con su condición física deplorable, fueron roces cálidos provenientes de labios sin color. Madoka respiró profundo y tomó un poco de distancia para enfrentarla, pero solo pudieron mirarse fijamente a los ojos, ninguna capaz de formular palabras.

Quizás no era necesario.

Quizás.

No encontraba duda o confusión en la mirada intensa de la otra, pero sí preocupación. Sus cejas fruncidas de forma casi imperceptible le decían que no deberían haberlo hecho. Luego, la sonrisa tímida le comunicaba que a pesar de eso, estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

Le respondió con un beso suave sobre la punta de su nariz y luego sobre su frente. Los brazos de Homura no tardaron en atraparla y acercarla, apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro de Madoka. Ella sonrió y concedió, acariciando su cabello cariñosamente. "Estará bien, Homura-chan…

Estaremos bien."

* * *

La crisis pareció ser una luz roja de emergencia. Madoka reflexionó durante los días siguientes sobre el cambio en ella misma; a pesar de que seguía preocupada y temerosa a cada segundo, ya no llevaba aquel semblante demacrado ni tampoco siguió negándose a dormir o comer. Procuró mantenerse sana para que no ocurriera de nuevo y acabó animando a Homura con ello, además.

Además…

Ella, de por sí, ya no era la misma.

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo más probable era que esa crisis fue producto de todo lo que estuvo reteniendo y que le hacía un daño terrible. Liberarlo fue como quitar la contaminación de su pecho y ahora, en cambio, la llenaba una sensación de plenitud gratificante.

Ahora, cuando visitaba a esa persona tan importante para ella, podía ser sincera.

Y descubrió que se trataba de uno de los hechos más maravillosos de la vida.

Hoy traía su bolso lleno de cosas, de nuevo, pero podía darse el lujo de darle un toque más personal. En cuanto entró a la habitación, sonrió ladina al notar el sonrojo violento de Homura al verla.

Madoka cargaba un generoso ramo de rosas rojas, tan frescas que podían olerse desde lejos. Ella avanzó hasta pararse a un lado de la cama, como siempre, y se inclinó para recibir su nuevo saludo. Homura no acababa de acostumbrarse, pero al ver los labios de la chica estirados, expectantes, empujó la vergüenza lejos y depositó un beso breve y suave. Pero, como siempre, Madoka la tomó del mentón y la mantuvo quieta en el lugar mientras profundizaba por unos segundos más. Para cuando la liberó, rió juguetonamente ante la siempre anonadada Homura.

"Homura-chan." La llamó, y le ofreció el ramo, "espero que te gusten, no sé cuáles son tus favoritas… Así que le pregunté a mamá, y bueno…"

Homura, aunque roja hasta las orejas, recibió las flores y tomó la mano de Madoka. La miró con una sonrisa, entornando los ojos, "me encantan, es… Primera vez que recibo algo así."

Madoka seguía insegura, "¿de verdad te gustaron? D-Digo, quizás es muy cliché…"

"Son hermosas, Madoka. Además…" Le dio un suave apretón, "si viene de ti, todo me gustará."

El rostro de Madoka se tiñó y se inclinó buscando un nuevo beso. Homura lo aceptó más compuesta esta vez, y ambas sonrieron durante el intercambio. Se separaron apenas; Madoka mantenía apegada su frente a la otra y la miraba con ojos entrecerrados al igual que Homura.

"…Madoka-san, Homura-san."

Un golpeteo en la puerta, y ambas se alejaron de un salto ante la presencia de la enfermera de turno. Ella las miró con una sonrisa apenada. "Lamento interrumpir así, pero es hora de revisión."

"A-Ah, sí… Por supuesto." Homura asintió y le entregó el ramo de flores a Madoka, quien asintió al recibirlo.

"¡Y-Yo colocaré estas en agua por mientras!"

La enfermera rió, divertida por las reacciones, y procedió a aplicar los chequeos rutinarios. Madoka miraba discretamente el procedimiento e intentaba echar un vistazo hacia las notas de la encargada, sin éxito. No le gustaba el hecho de que fuera tan neutral a la hora de registrar resultados porque así no podía deducir nada. Cortó con cuidado las espinas del tallo y fue ubicando, una por una, cada rosa en el jarrón. Para cuando acabó, la enfermera acabó con la revisión y Madoka se le quedó mirando atenta. "¿…Qué tal está?" Se aventuró a preguntar.

La mujer acabó de anotar y se volteó hacia Madoka, a quien le latió el corazón con fuerza ante la señal de una sonrisa sincera en ese rostro. "Homura-san está cada día mejor. ¡Parece un milagro!"

La sonrisa de Madoka fue creciendo lentamente hasta llegar a su máxima extensión y buscó, emocionada, la mirada de Homura, quien la buscaba también con ojos brillantes púrpura. Madoka suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de saltar, e hizo una reverencia hacia la enfermera. "¡Muchísimas gracias!"

Escuchó pasos y luego tuvo una mano gentil sobre su cabeza, obligándola a enderezarse. Ahí, la mujer la observó con una sonrisa cálida. "No tienes que agradecer. Me atrevo a decir que mucho del crédito te pertenece."

Ante la mirada dudosa de la chica, prosiguió. "¿Has escuchado el dicho "mente sana, cuerpo sano"? Es más normal que lo que crees, que quien se siente emocionalmente enfermo, lleve su salud a un pozo sin fondo."

"Si es así… Si sigo acompañando a Homura-chan… ¿Hay posibilidades de que se salve?"

"Sería irresponsable de mi parte darte esa respuesta, pero mantén la esperanza, ¿vale?"

Madoka entendió y asintió. "¡Se lo agradezco!"

Ella negó, pero decidió no llevarle la contraria y acabó dejando la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Madoka regresó su atención hacia Homura y no tardó en abalanzarse a abrazarla con fuerza. "¡Homura-chan! ¿Oíste? ¡Estás mejorando! No sabes lo feliz que estoy…"

"Pero…"

Madoka se detuvo de inmediato en cuanto notó el tono serio y fue a encontrar su mirada, "¿pero…?"

Homura desvió la mirada por un par de segundos y luego puso ambas manos sobre las ajenas. "Antes también pasé por mejorías así, ¿recuerdas?"

Madoka entornó los ojos, "…mhm, lo recuerdo."

"¿Y si acaba siendo así, de nuevo? Madoka…"

Ella negó con la cabeza, "ya escuchaste, Homura-chan. Yo siempre te apoyaré, pero es tu cuerpo, y depende de ti el mantener la esperanza también, así que… Por favor, ten esperanza, si no es por ti, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?"

Homura se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos con la cabeza gacha y solo hablo en el momento en que Madoka acabó tomándola por el mentón para encontrar miradas. A ella le apretó el pecho ver la tristeza en el rostro de Homura. "Madoka…" Cerró los ojos y suspiró, lentamente, "quizás deberías dejar de venir."

Madoka frunció el entrecejo y el tono salió firme, "¿por qué lo dices?"

Homura sabía que había logrado molestarla, "…es doloroso estar juntas."

Madoka relajó la expresión y en cambio fue a besar varias veces sus labios antes de mirarla con ojos entornados, demostrando lo en serio que hablaba, "lo es, pero dolería más estar separada de ti."

Volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma profunda y empujándola contra la cama.

Homura no volvió a mencionar el tema.

* * *

"Madoka, te pido que mañana desistas de ir al hospital, solo mañana."

"¿Me hablas en serio? ¡Es mi cumpleaños! No quiero pasarlo sin Homura-chan."

Junko cerró los ojos e hincó los brazos sobre la mesa. Era tarde ya y tenía su vaso con whisky el cual apenas había tocado. Madoka estaba a su lado con un vaso de leche y una libreta en la que hacía sus deberes. "Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero Madoka… Ya casi no pasas tiempo con nadie más. Ni con nosotros ni con tus amigas, a menos que vayan ellas mismas al hospital. Tu cumpleaños es una fiesta para celebrar que te tenemos, celebrar el día que naciste, y te tenemos organizado algo ya."

Abrió los ojos y encontró a Madoka con la vista fija en la leche y su frente arrugada. A pesar de la situación, le provocaba gracia el darse cuenta de que su hija seguía tan testaruda como siempre cuando se trataba de esa muchacha. Alargó un brazo para cubrir la mano de su hija con la propia y ella alzó el rostro. "Homura está de acuerdo, ella misma lo sugirió."

Madoka abrió los ojos como pepas y se inclinó hacia adelante, alterada, "¿cómo que ella lo sugirió? ¿por qué? Si incluso-"

Junko negó con la cabeza, "Madoka. Esa chica se preocupa mucho por ti y debe ser duro para ella el que te prives de tanto por estar a su lado. La harás sentir culpable si vas."

Madoka relajó la postura, pero seguía tensa. Se sentía impotente; no le gustaba que decidieran por ella. Era su cumpleaños y lo que quería era estar con ella, pero-

Le echó un vistazo a su madre y a la seriedad de su rostro. Pensó en sus palabras y en que de verdad sonaba a algo que Homura diría. Acabó asintiendo de forma reticente. "Está bien…"

Junko sonrió ampliamente, "¡bien!" su mano fue a revolver el cabello rosa de su hija, "no te desanimes, sé que la pasarás bien mañana. Tu madre nunca te ha fallado en eso, ¿no?"

Madoka le regresó la sonrisa, breve, y asintió. "Mhm, nunca."

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, después del desayuno, decidió ir al menos media hora a verla. No podía ser tan malo, después de todo la habían citado para más tarde y solo estaría matando tiempo en casa. Aprovechó a que su padre se ocupara con Takkun y luego se apresuró hacia la puerta. Caminó rápidamente hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos y luego siguió a paso normal, tranquilo. Llegó en cosa de 20 minutos al hospital, y como se encontraba en horario de visitas, decidió entrar así sin más. Lo había hecho antes y nunca le pusieron cuidado, después de todo Madoka parecía parte del personal a estas alturas.

El edificio era grande, alto, y Homura se encontraba en el penúltimo piso. Las habitaciones eran amplias y con generosa separación entre ellas. La indumentaria, de última generación. Madoka ya sabía todo esto de ante mano, antes de que Homura empezara a tener problemas de salud. Después de todo, había acompañado a Sayaka incontables veces a visitar a Kamijo y mientras la esperaba se dedicaba a explorar o a entablar conversación con el personal.

Caminaba con los brazos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa amplia. Estaba ligeramente nerviosa porque se había esmerado con su apariencia porque sabía que Homura le entregaría algo y por la importancia que le dio en ese día, imaginaba que sería algo significativo. Era un día especial, en definitiva, y quería verse bien para la otra. No solía maquillarse, así que optó por algo sencillo; un poco de brillo en los labios, rubor, pestañas estilizadas y una delicada capa de sombra. Se había dejado crecer el cabello durante los últimos años así que se hizo un medio moño, dejando el resto del cabello libre, pero bien peinado. Llevaba un vestido blanco de una pieza, sencillo pero que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Homura se lo había elogiado más de una vez.

Una vez alcanzó la habitación, se detuvo y apoyó contra la pared. Tomó aire para bajar la ansiedad y revisó la hora en su móvil. Ya era pasado el mediodía así que podría alcanzar a darle de comer antes de volver a casa. Sonrió para sí misma y caminó lentamente hacia la entrada, la cual se encontraba atípicamente abierta. Madoka decidió no prestarle atención y se encogió de hombros. Ingresó, pero el saludo quedó muerto en su garganta en cuanto se percató de que la habitación se encontraba vacía. La cama estaba completamente intacta, ordenada, y todos los adornos que Madoka había colocado con esfuerzo se habían esfumado. Tampoco se encontraba las bolsas con medicina que le proporcionaban vía intravenosa y las máquinas siempre activas se encontraban apagadas por completo. Miró hacia el costado; las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, como para ventilar. Caminó hacia el mueble donde Homura guardaba todas sus pertenencias y se dijo a sí misma que no debió sorprenderle verlo vacío.

Madoka recordó respirar varias veces y tratar de mantener la calma porque no podía permitirse tener una crisis en ese momento. Tragó pesado y apretó los puños sobre la cómoda. Tuvo de nuevo esa sensación de que todo a su alrededor desaparecía y se iba a negro, pero sacudió la cabeza y comprendió que estaba siendo absurda al hacer suposiciones. Quizás solo la habían cambiado de habitación y ella ahí, desesperada, solo por no preguntar. Se apresuró hacia el pasillo, pero se obligó a mantener un paso calmado a pesar de que el corazón le retumbaba en las orejas. Los pasillos se le hacían insoportablemente largos y maldijo su suerte porque no encontraba a ninguna de las enfermeras conocidas, ni menos al doctor cabecera de Homura. Frustrada, optó por preguntar en recepción. Ahí no se encontraba la misma recepcionista de siempre y Madoka se preguntó si había algún tipo de evento porque no entendía la repentina rotación de personal, ¡justo en un momento así! Se acercó y esperó a que la mujer colgara el teléfono.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Uhm, buenas tardes. Me gustaría saber en qué habitación se encuentra una paciente."

"¿Eres pariente suya?"

Madoka negó con la cabeza, "no lo soy, pero sí estoy en la lista de visitas."

Ella asintió, "¿el nombre de la paciente?"

"Akemi Homura."

"Akemi…" Repitió, y se dispuso a buscar en la computadora. Al cabo de cinco minutos, la mujer la miró con una ceja arqueada, "¿estás segura de que está aquí? ¿o quizás escribí mal su nombre?" Dicho eso, se movió y giró la pantalla para enseñársela a Madoka.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón porque estaba bien escrito y no marcaba resultados.

"…E-Está bien escrito… Pero no lo entiendo, ayer mismo la vine a ver, no es posible que no aparezca, llevaba meses aquí."

"¿Meses? ¿Motivo?"

"Sufre una deficiencia cardiaca severa, y… Estaba en condiciones… Delicadas."

"Oh."

Hubo silencio por unos segundos y luego la recepcionista se aclaró la voz, "…es mejor no hacer suposiciones. Déjame tu número y en cuanto tenga información, te lo haré saber."

 _Es mejor no hacer suposiciones._

 _¿Es mejor no hacer suposiciones?_

"¿…Qué quiere decir con eso?" Dijo entre dientes.

Ella desvió la mirada por un momento y luego suspiró. "…Lo siento. Pero esto solo ocurre cuando el paciente ya… Pero puedo equivocarme."

"¿El paciente ya qué?" Madoka no se daba cuenta de cómo su voz iba subiendo en volumen.

"Señorita, será mejor que…"

"¡¿El paciente ya _QUÉ_?" Repitió, esta vez directamente gritando y con la voz increíblemente fría. Respiraba de forma entrecortada y traía lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos.

La encargada acabó cerrando los ojos y suspiró, resignada.

"Responda."

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un guardia que la guió hacia la salida.

* * *

Se regañó a sí misma una vez estuvo fuera de las dependencias del lugar. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado tranquila o directamente callada, podría haber esperado a encontrar a alguien del personal que conociera.

Pensó en que quizás debería llamar a su madre, después de todo… Si ocurría algo, ella estaba enlistada como apoderada de Homura. Y ella, por otro lado, la hubiese contactado enseguida.

Sí, tenía que ser así.

De cualquier forma, prefirió sacar su teléfono y discar el número.

" _Este teléfono se encuentra apagado o temporalmente fuera de la zona de servicio._ "

Tragó pesado, no saber qué hacer siempre la ponía extremadamente ansiosa. Dio vueltas en el lugar, hasta que se le ocurrió. Chasqueó los dedos, triunfal, y marcó el número de Sayaka.

" _¿Madoka?"_

"Mhm, ¿estás ocupada?"

" _Uh… Ayudo a mi madre con la cocina y cosas así, ¿pasó algo?"_

"…Algo así. Digamos que… No puedo encontrar a Homura-chan."

"… _Ah."_

"¿Ah?"

Escuchó una risa claramente forzada, _"¡quizás la cambiaron de habitación! Ya sabes, con Kyousuke lo hacían seguido."_

"Sí, pensé eso… Pero no aparece enlistada como paciente en la base de datos."

"… _Entiendo. Mmm… No desesperes, ¿sí? Seguro tu mamá sabe algo, Homura estará bien."_

Madoka mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, "¿no podrías venir y revisar? D-Digo… Tengo miedo, Sayaka-chan. La recepcionista insinuó que… Que Homura-chan podría…"

" _Escucha, Madoka. Hazme caso, ¿vale? Yo… No creo que sea lo que piensas, pero… Preferiría que pudiéramos ir todas a resolver eso. No nos vendría mal echar una visita."_

"¿Sayaka-chan?"

" _¿Mhm?"_

"No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?"

" _N-No, todo está bien. Ah, tengo que irme, ¡nos vemos luego, cumpleañera!"_

Se quedó viendo la pantalla del teléfono por unos segundos hasta que la luz se apagó. Alzó la vista y la fijó en el hospital una vez más, y aunque no quería, caminó de regreso a casa.

* * *

Durante el trayecto, decidió que no quería estar en casa. Junko trabajaba mínimo hasta dos horas más incluso cuando pidió permiso para retirarse antes, así que no tenía motivos para volver. Tomó un desvío y se dirigió al prado frente al canal al que siempre solía asistir con Sayaka cada vez que tenían que tratar algún tema.

No había nadie ahí y Madoka lo agradeció. Se sentó ahí, sin importarle que su vestido se ensuciara. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento en el fondo del estómago que no la dejaba en paz. Trataba de mantener la mente alejada de negatividad porque temía caer nuevamente en la espiral de un episodio de pánico.

Sayaka tenía razón, si había ocurrido algo, se enteraría eventualmente. No lograría nada desesperándose. Tenía que aprender a ser paciente y confiar.

Confiar, confiar.

Confiar era más fácil cuando no implicaba a Homura.

No se percató de que pasaron 2 horas completas con ella simplemente mirando el agua correr y lanzando una que otra piedra en esa dirección.

Lo único que logró sacarla del trance fue el sonido de su teléfono y le extrañó ver que el número era de Kyouko.

" _¡Oy, Madoka! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

Ella rió levemente, "¡gracias! ¿no vendrás en la tarde? Pudiste felicitarme en persona, Kyouko-chan."

" _Claro que iré. Lo que pasa es que vine acá a ver a la nerd de Homura a darle unas cosas que me pidió, pero me dicen que no está. Me cabreé y revisé todo el maldito hospital y no hay rastro de ella. ¿Le dieron el alta o algo así?"_

Madoka tragó sonoramente. De pronto, el mundo volvió a tornarse negro y agradeció estar sentada porque la gravedad también parecía desaparecer, "…n-no lo sé…"

" _¿No lo sabes…? Hey… ¿Estás bien?"_

"N-no lo sé…"

" _Madoka, oye…"_

"Lo siento, Kyouko-chan, yo… Ha-ablamos luego."

" _¡Mado-!"_

Las manos le temblaban y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en huir.

Huir rápido, no quería estar sola.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió al único lugar que le quedaba; su hogar.

 _Nopuedesernopuedesernopuedesernopuedesernopuedeser_

Y recordó que su madre le insistió mucho con que no fuera al hospital.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas. El corazón bombeaba sangre de forma violenta y el camino serpenteaba a sus ojos. Todo tenía que ser una broma, un sueño, todo pero no realidad. No podía rendirse, no podía aceptarlo si no se lo decían directamente.

¡Pero nadie decía nada!

Por suerte su casa no quedaba lejos, y a pesar de su desconcentración, llegó y entró rápidamente. Buscó con la mirada y solo encontró a su padre. Tomohisa era tan transparente como ella, así que si supiera algo, se lo habría dicho ya o Madoka hubiese notado algo raro en su comportamiento. Pero no, se encontraba en el jardín con Takkun en brazos, riendo y saludándola con una mano. Madoka solo pudo asentir y subió a su habitación.

Solo podía esperar a su madre, y enfrentar cualquier cosa que se viniera.

Se sentía frívola por pensarlo, pero…

Este era el peor cumpleaños en toda su vida.

Se desplomó sobre su cama e intentó calmarse. Recordó que le habían dejado unas pastillas de emergencia, así que no dudó en tomar una que la mandó directo al sueño.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo la cabeza pesada. Sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Se quedó recostada boca arriba y cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. La luz le molestaba muchísimo y no recordaba bien qué había estado haciendo antes de dormirse. Apartó la mano y cuando observó, notó que tenía la palma pintada y entendió que se trataba del maquillaje. Maquillaje arruinado.

Cierto, estaba llorando…

Entonces, se sentó de golpe.

Homura.

Escucho voces desde el primer piso y pudo distinguir enseguida la enérgica voz de su madre. Se puso de pie de un salto, salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras. Encontró a Junko de inmediato, quien parecía dar instrucciones a Sayaka, Mami, Kyouko y Hitomi. Ella se volteó en cuanto escuchó pasos y miró con sorpresa a su hija, quien acababa de unírseles.

"¡Madoka! Pero mira que pintas traes. Tus amigas ya están aquí pero no tenemos todo montado aun, así que podrías ir a darte un ba-"

Madoka avanzó hasta estar frente a ella, "¿dónde está?"

Junko arqueó una ceja, "…en el segundo piso, hija."

"Mamá, sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Dónde está Homura-chan?"

Y ahí lo vio. Junko se tensó, su quijada se apretó y Madoka observó su esfuerzo mental. Su estómago se enredó en miles de nudos.

"…Fuiste, aunque dijiste que no lo harías."

"Sí, fui. Dime la verdad, mamá, por favor…" Madoka cerró la distancia y fue a abrazar con fuerza a su madre, "solo eso te pido, dime la verdad…"

"Madoka."

"¡Solo dilo!"

Hubo una mano sobre su hombro y Madoka la apartó lejos, por inercia.

Escuchó un suspiro provenir de Junko y apartó a Madoka quien la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Respóndeme, no puedes tenerme así, ¡no puedes!"

Pero un par de brazos la rodearon con fuerza. Madoka luchó por liberarse, pero los brazos eran firmes e insistentes. "Madoka."

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco porque reconocía esa voz, reconocía ese olor, reconocía esa calidez, y… Se movió lo suficiente, solo para ver, y ahí estaban. Ojos púrpura la miraban de cerca y los propios se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero de felicidad esta vez. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Homura agradeció mentalmente el tener buenos reflejos porque de lo contrario ya habrían caído contra el suelo.

"¡Homura-chan!" Madoka tenía hundido el rostro junto al cuello de la chica, fascinada con lo real que se sentía. Su calor era reconfortante y sintió manos acariciando su cabello.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí… Todo está bien, estamos bien."

Madoka solo podía creer en esas palabras estando así, aferrada a ella y sintiéndola tan real, tan viva. Las manos ajenas buscaron apartarla y ella reticentemente concedió, solo porque quería observarla de nuevo y reafirmar el hecho de que eso efectivamente estaba pasando.

Y sí, Homura estaba ahí, luciendo más saludable que nunca. Estaba ahí, viéndola con ojos intensos, y era tal el impacto que sentía como si se hace años no se hubiesen visto. Nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa del rostro y el silbido por parte de Kyouko acabó recordándole que no estaban solas.

Junko tosió a propósito. "Ya que insistes, la verdad es que queríamos darte la sorpresa. Homura tenía permiso del alta hace una semana completa ya, pero yo le sugerí darle una pequeña sorpresa a mi hija en su cumpleaños. Peeeero… No contamos con que efectivamente serías así de testaruda, Madoka."

"Junko-san, es todo culpa de Kyouko. Ella fue la que olvidó todo y se le ocurrió llamar a Madoka y la dejó hecha un manojo de nervios."

Kyouko le echó una mirada asesina a Sayaka, profundamente ofendida. "¡No es mi culpa! Fue una mala idea desde el comienzo."

"Kyouko…"

Y la voz de regaño de Mami acabó haciéndola callar.

"¡En fin!" Junko se acercó y les puso una mano en el hombro a ambas. "Espero que no te moleste el plan, pero Homura comenzará a vivir con nosotros a partir de hoy. Le han dado el alta pero no significa que no deba cuidarse y dudo que viviendo sola esté al pendiente de todos los cuidados."

Homura agachó la cabeza, apenada y sin refutar.

La sonrisa de Madoka creció progresivamente y hasta sus ojos brillaron, "¡me encanta!" y como para confirmarlo, lanzó nuevamente sus brazos a atrapar a la otra, pero robándole un beso profundo en el proceso que dejó a los demás impactados porque la oficialidad de la relación se había mantenido en secreto.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, salvo Junko quien se dio cuenta desde el comienzo.

Se escuchó un chillido y a nadie le sorprendió ver a Hitomi dar vueltas en su lugar gritando sobre relaciones prohibidas.

Pero a Madoka no podía importarle menos.

* * *

"Debes estar muy cansada, fue un día largo para ti."

"Mhm…"

Madoka yacía boca abajo sobre su cama mientras que Homura ordenaba algunas cosas de su maleta. Las demás ya se habían ido luego de estar toda la tarde celebrando y Homura estaba personalmente feliz por ver a Madoka tan animada y feliz luego de tanto tiempo. Se sentía nostálgico, incluso. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar los suspiros tenues que indicaban que se estaba abandonando al sueño.

Aunque le sabía mal despertarla, aun había algo que debía hacer. Tomó con cuidado la pequeña caja y se puso de pie para sentarse junto a Madoka. Ella se reajustó en cuanto sintió el peso y se giró hacia Homura con una sonrisa plácida.

"¿Madoka?"

Ella ladeó la cabeza, perezosa, pero acabó enderezándose. "¿Sí?"

Homura respiró profundo y un rubor tenue pintó sus mejillas. Miró hacia abajo y le entregó el objeto a Madoka quien lo recibió con ambas manos, pero con la duda escrita por todo su rostro. "¿Esto…?"

"Tenías razón. Al final, sí pude entregártelo yo misma. Anda, ábrelo."

Madoka se sintió ansiosa de pronto porque el misterio de esa caja la tuvo inquieta todo este tiempo. Abrió con cuidado el seguro de metal y tragó pesado mientras levantaba lentamente la tapa hasta dejarla abierta por completo. Dentro de la caja había una carta, y a su lado un pequeño anillo de plata, brillante y con un grabado alrededor. Sus manos fueron directamente a tomar el anillo para leer la inscripción.

 _Nunca dejes de brillar_

"La carta… Puedes leerla luego. Por ahora…" Homura envolvió sus manos entre las propias y la miró con ojos entornados y llenos de amor. "Antes… No pensé llegar a tener el valor de entregártelo. Quizás… Q-Quizás es pronto para decírtelo así, pero… Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo. Cuidaré que nadie apague tu luz."

"Homura-chan…" Madoka se mordió el labio inferior. Su corazón latía rápido, como un redoble de tambores, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había llorado durante ese día, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo se condensó en una sola tarde y en una sola persona. Homura no debía tener idea de la fuerza con la que sacudía su vida con solo esas palabras, con solo estar así frente a ella. Parpadeó varias veces, luchando contra las lágrimas, y asintió tímidamente. Le entregó el anillo, y ante la duda en sus ojos, negó suavemente con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa. "¿Puedo tomarlo como… Una promesa?" Alzó su mano derecha y fue a acariciar la mejilla de la otra, "¿como un compromiso?"

El sonrojo fue inmediato, pero no apartó la vista ni un ápice. Al contrario, sonrió, nuevamente, con aquella sonrisa amplia y honesta que solo había visto en una ocasión.

El corazón de Madoka se detuvo por un segundo al verla.

"Si estás bien con alguien como yo… Nada me haría más feliz." Tomó la mano izquierda de Madoka y deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular y estuvo aliviada por el calce perfecto. Se quedó unos segundos presenciando lo bello que se veía y sin resistirlo, alzó dicha mano y plantó un beso suave sobre el dorso.

Madoka sentía que se derretiría ahí mismo porque su pecho se sentía demasiado cálido, lleno de emoción, lleno de felicidad. Entrelazó sus dedos con cuidado y se inclinó hasta juntar sus frentes. "El mejor regalo que pudiste darme… Es tu vida, Homura-chan."

"Es gracias a ti."

Madoka negó apenas, "tu vida… La quiero para mí. Quiero tu vida a mi lado. Toda…"

"Madoka… Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será."

Movió la caja a un lado, con cuidado, sobre la cómoda, y empujó a la chica sobre la cama, ajustándose encima, procurando no romper el contacto visual. "Y tú me tienes, completa… No soy yo sin ti. Por eso… No dejaré que nadie ni nada te separe de mí, ni siquiera la muerte…"

Los ojos de Homura se llenaron de lágrimas, y respondió con un hilo de voz, "¿e-estás segura…?"

Madoka le respondió con toda la calidez con la que la otra había llenado su corazón durante todo este tiempo, "ya no hay vuelta atrás. Después de conocerte, ya no hay vuelta atrás…"

Homura respondió inhalando profundo, llenando su alma con la intensa verdad de esas palabras. Madoka se inclinó lentamente hacia abajo, y con muchísimo cuidado, besó aquella boca de la cual se había hecho adicta. Los brazos de Homura la atraparon, como tantas veces, arrastrándola a ese espiral sin retorno.

Sus padres se encontraban en casa, pero ninguna pudo pensar en ello. Estaban demasiado inmersas en ese mundo exclusivo para ambas, concretando de forma tangible el compromiso eterno que acababan de hacer.

El compromiso de ese pacto secreto entre sus almas.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Me dio penita escribir este, estuvo tristón. Me demoré varios días porque era medio pesado, pero acá está. ADEMÁS -cof- cierta persona me distrajo mucho :U**

 **Espero sea de vuestro gusto.**

 **Oh, quería añadir algo que no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero lo leí en un post de tumblr y me pareció que debía compartirlo:**

 **"No seriously guys, comment on peoples fic.**

 **Writers as desperate for comments. _Desperate_. **

**I'm in a writing group with around 40 people and one of the common reasons people don't post their work is because "no one ever comments on it, so no one is reading it" which blows because their work is amazing and instead it's sitting in storage.**

 **Comments lead to posting more fic. Trust me."**

 **Trad: En serio, chicos, comenten los fics de la gente. Los escritores están desesperados por comentarios. _Desesperados_. Estoy en un grupo de escritura con cerca de 40 personas y uno de los motivos más comunes por los que la gente no publica sus obras es porque "nadie comenta, así que nadie lo está leyendo" lo cual impacta porque sus trabajos son asombrosos y en cambio acaban almacenados. Comentarios llevan a que se posteen más fics. Confíen en mí."**

 **En lo personal, desde mi primer fic de Madoka -Mientras tu voz se desvanece- nunca esperé que tuviera feedback porque igual ya había visto que no había casi nada en español y etc, así que ya tenía más o menos aceptado eso.**

 **De cualquier forma antes de mi hiatus nunca publiqué masivamente en el otro fandom, solo entre personas cercanas en notas de FB, así como escritos originales.**

 **Luego tuve la suerte de ganarme unos cuántos seguidores aquí y debo admitir que sí, eso me animó a publicar más y quizás no hubiese producido ni la mitad de lo que tengo gracias a ello. El reconocimiento es lindo y yo sé que hay montones de personas que leen y que les gusta -tengo identificados a un par que siempre ponen en fav mis fics pero nunca han comentado- y no comentan, pero si les gusta tanto, no es tan difícil dar un poco de apoyo. A veces un simple, "bien!" basta porque sabes que esa persona leyó y le gustó. Lo digo más por algunos amigos que les desanima ver como trabajan tanto en escribir algo bueno y no ven fruto alguno. Yo pos nada, ya me siento pagada con reviewers constantes y PM's y mensajes en otros sitios, pero considerenlo. En mi longfic, Destinos Cruzados, probablemente hubiese olvidado actualizar de no ser por comentarios que llegaron recordándome sobre actualizar porque _esperaban_ continuación. Y admito que eso me motiva porque en particular con ese fic he puesto mucha cabeza y cariño y pensar a veces que ni lo leen es... triste, orz. **

**Así que, dejen la timidez y comenten! Todo sirve, e incluso quizás encuentren un buen amigo o algo más -chanchan- solo por abrir esa vía de comunicación. Yo me he hecho cercana de tres personas en este sitio y ha sido una experiencia bonita, pero porque me han buscado y pos me encuentran, así de simple. Los que ya son habituales saben que respondo a varios reviews por MP -menos a Tomoyito porque tiene desactivada la opción- así que, esop.**

 **Fin de mi lección aunque probablemente lo pondré en algún otro de mis post.**

 **Saludos ~**


	5. 5-Árbol

**05.-Árbol**

 **A/N: Post-Rebellion**

* * *

Todo se vino abajo en su nariz, y la verdad, se dijo que no le sorprendía. Todo en su vida se repetía, sin falta, y el fracaso no iba a ser la excepción.

¿Cómo podría serlo? Si el fracaso era una de las piezas principales dentro de las tuercas del reloj que habían parado para siempre.

Sus brazos estaban amarrados contra aquel tronco que se volvería su hogar permanente, al parecer. No escuchó la sentencia, no miró la expresión.

Estaba bien así.

Anteriormente, hubiese pensado que la muerte era la salida más apropiada para alguien como ella, pero sería demasiado fácil.

Vivir atrapada eternamente era un castigo adecuado, e incluso piadoso, si se trataba de quedarse quieta en un lugar pacífico.

Aunque no, no era un lugar pacífico cualquiera.

Este árbol apuntaba al cielo. Todos lo hacen, pero este era privilegiado y tenía conexión divina con el.

Solo se trataba de una forma más de castigarla. Era como si dejaran un caramelo frente a un niño hambriento, ansioso, babeando, pero incapaz de alcanzarlo. Aunque su mente le dijera y le repitiera que nunca lo obtendría, su cuerpo reaccionaba de todos modos y hacía que su estómago rugiera, que su boca salivara, que sus ojos se mojaran.

En el caso de Homura, el caramelo era el cielo pero no por ser cielo; era el cielo porque ahí se encontraba el reino de Madoka. Homura sabía, tenía claro que nunca podría alcanzarlo, que había quemado toda posibilidad de estar al lado de la chica por quien sacrificó su vida, por quien volvería a hacerlo, una y otra vez. Con verla a lo lejos le bastaba, pero ni siquiera eso podría. Lo sabía, lo aceptaba, pero su pecho agrandaba el agujero en su corazón célula por célula, fibra por fibra, a cada segundo. Sus ojos no derramaban lágrimas, pero porque ya lloró todos los mares posibles.

Ya no tenía nada, solo el recuerdo que probablemente se desvanecería junto con su cordura.

"Homura-chan."

Aquella voz retumbó en sus oídos, y aunque estaba llena de decepción, fue hermosa. Quería grabar ese sonido, hasta la última vibración, en caso de que fuera la última vez que fuese a escucharla.

No alzó el rostro, cerró los ojos.

Escuchó pasos, tacones contra la hierba.

Quizás estaba soñando, Madoka ya no tenía nada que hacer con ella.

Ahora escuchó la fricción del vestido y sintió el peso de una presencia muy cerca, dolorosamente cerca.

"Homura-chan," repitió, la voz más suave esta vez, pero con la misma animosidad.

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente y se encontraron con dorado fulminante. Tuvo el impulso de volver a cerrarlos porque la cegaba, pero no quería causarle más problemas a esta persona. Madoka estaba arrodillada frente a ella y su rostro parecía el de alguien que no ha dormido en días. Notó ojos hinchados, los bordes azulados y la piel pálida, ya sin ese tono vívido que acompañaba toda su brillantez. Lo único que se mantenía como siempre era el intenso dorado, pero que ahora expresaba severidad en vez de la amabilidad y compasión que lo caracterizaba.

"…No quiero hacer esto."

No necesitaba decirlo, Homura lo sabía porque la conocía. Madoka siempre buscaba conectar con las personas y hacerlos entrar en razón, abrazarlos con su luz, y siempre representaba un golpe duro el tener que rendirse. Probablemente ella era su único fracaso, pero sabía que ese rostro, esa preocupación escondida, esas palabras culposas, ese pesar… Se presentarían ante cualquier otra chica mágica que tuviera que castigar. Después de todo, Madoka no era una diosa castigadora, sino todo lo contrario.

"¿No dirás nada?"

Homura se limitó a mirarla, sus labios sellados.

"¿Estás bien con esto?"

Silencio.

Madoka llevo una mano a cubrirse los ojos, "…aceptas todo así, como si nada… ¿No te importa? No volverás a verme."

Y aunque lo sabía, escucharlo directamente de su boca le clavó con fuerza en el pecho, haciendo un agujero mucho más hondo. Homura respiró profundo. "Si estuviera molesta, si no aceptara… ¿Cambiaría algo?" Suspiró, "haz lo que tengas que hacer, Madoka. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí."

La vio morderse el labio con fuerza, "…tienes razón, no debería estar aquí. Solo me hace más imposible el perdonarte. No puedo perdonarte, Homura-chan."

"Lo sé," respondió, resignada.

Madoka se destapó el rostro y ojos dorados la taladraron con la mirada, "no, no tienes idea de nada. Me arrebataste algo que anhelé por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera ahora eres capaz de darte cuenta. Yo-" Negó con la cabeza, "no, no cambiaría nada." Se inclinó, dubitativa, y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la otra. Se puso de pie y se le quedó viendo fijo por unos segundos, para luego darse la vuelta y extender sus alas, "adiós, Homura-chan."

Sus alas se batieron y Homura solo la observó, apreciando la majestuosidad de la imagen e intentando ignorar el grito de su alma –si es que se le podía llamar alma a estas alturas-. Madoka miró hacia atrás brevemente, y Homura estuvo casi segura de que vio lágrimas bañando ese rostro celestial.

Esperaba haberse equivocado.

No merecía que nadie, menos Madoka, llorara por ella.

* * *

Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero no importaba realmente.

Aunque tuviese a donde ir o cosas qué hacer, estaba atada a ese lugar de por vida, así que cosas como el tiempo no tenían significado para ella.

Lo cual, nunca creyó podría pasar.

Su vida se basó en el tiempo, en cada segundo preciado, en cada segundo desperdiciado y perdido que debía recuperar.

Lo único que la conectaba con la temporalidad del mundo era el cambio de estaciones. El invierno llegó pronto, y aunque le permitieron mantener ciertas funciones de su magia como la autoconservación, no veía la necesidad de ocuparla en su totalidad. El contradictorio ardor que le producía la nieve era satisfactorio, le daba experiencias, cambios, emociones. Muchas veces se permitió quedar enterrada en ella, que el frío calara en lo más profundo de su ser y que quizás quebrara su piel, sus huesos.

La nieve le significaba una distracción. Era más fácil lidiar con dolor físico que con dolor emocional. Es por eso que en días en que la nieve no se dignaba a aparecer, en que no se compadecía para abrazarla un rato, la soledad la ahogaba. El aire pasaba como fuego por sus pulmones, y a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con su castigo, no faltaron los días en que quiso morir. Tampoco tenía esa opción, por supuesto. Una función que no estaba bajo su control, sino como cadenas de Madoka, era el de mantener sus funciones vitales básicas en orden.

Odiaba el silencio de los días tranquilos que solo gozaban de baja temperatura. El invierno era de las épocas menos sonaras porque todo ser vivo buscaba refugio, así que abandonaban los alrededores.

El silencio lo llenaban sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en cosas tontas –para ella- como el nunca haber compartido un día invernal con Madoka. Cuando aún mantenía la esperanza de salvarla de hacer el contrato, pensaba a menudo en las cosas que podrían hacer una vez Walpurgisnacht fuese derrotada. Una de ellas era simplemente dar un paseo por el campo nevado, ya que luego de tanto tiempo hospitalizada, ya ni siquiera recordaba la sensación de la nieve.

Una de esas cosas que nunca serían, que nunca fueron. Y entonces, alzaba la vista hacia el cielo nublado.

Madoka no estaba ahí.

No, técnicamente sí lo estaba.

Pero para todos, menos para ella.

* * *

El duro invierno dio paso a la colorida primavera.

Aparentemente, la naturaleza de su árbol variaba de acuerdo a la estación, porque Homura vivía con pétalos de cerezo adornando su cabello y su regazo.

Prefería el invierno.

Primavera solo le recordaba…

Solo le recordaba ese mes, aquel que ocupaba la mayor parte de su memoria.

En primavera, los árboles florecían una vez más. Renacían, como un fénix.

Empezaban de nuevo.

Por mucho tiempo, la primavera fue símbolo de nuevas oportunidades para ella. Un nuevo reseteo, una nueva línea temporal, la sonrisa de Madoka otra vez.

Pensarlo le hacía muy, muy mal.

Esta vez no pudo suprimir las lágrimas ante el recordatorio de que nunca volvería a ver esa sonrisa.

La primavera solo significaba fracaso y una insoportable sensación de pérdida.

Cada día que pasaba la tenía inquieta. Ya no podía controlar los resultados, solo dejarse llevar por la vida como esos pétalos de cerezo.

Cada día parecía revivir de forma vívida todos los sucesos correspondientes, sucesos que sabía de memoria, como si gozara de memoria fotográfica.

30 de Abril –la única fecha que podía percibir con exactitud-, y tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de morderse la lengua y acabar con todo.

Era su aniversario de muerte, así como su aniversario de ascensión.

Decidió permanecer con el rostro cubierto por sus rodillas durante el resto del día. Si por un extraño motivo Madoka la estuviera mirando, no quería que se diera cuenta de sus lágrimas, no en el día más importante de su vida como concepto.

* * *

Verano, y al menos le alentaba escuchar el canto de las cigarras.

Las primeras dos semanas fueron de lluvias constantes y abundantes. La ropa se apegaba a su piel, al igual que su cabello. Volaban hojas por el viento, pero el árbol se mantenía siempre firme sin importar cuan agresiva se pusieran los temporales.

El árbol, firme.

Homura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como tantas veces, y descubrió que esta era la mejor época para llorar, porque ella misma perdería noción de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, también descubrió que el poso de agua angustiosa no era infinito y aparentemente el suyo había derramado hasta la última gota.

Estaba bien así.

De todos modos, luego de casi un año instalada en ese lugar con la única compañía de sus propios fantasmas, todo empezaba a perder la importancia que tenía antes.

No, importancia no era la palabra.

Comenzaba a darle otra perspectiva.

Aquellos recuerdos eran vivencias cada vez más lejanas, y al alejarse podía verlas con un poco más de objetividad.

Después de todo, Homura sufría una deficiencia visual literal y figurativa; las cosas, entre más cercanas, se veían cada vez más borrosas.

Mientras más se hundía en los problemas, más ciega se volvía y repetía no solo ese mes, sino cada uno de los errores.

Pensó que quizás no le ocurría solo a ella.

Sin tener nada más qué hacer, pensó también en las demás chicas, a quienes abandonó. Pensó en Kyouko, quien no era capaz de ver el como el dolor y la decepción la habían convertido en alguien que nunca quiso, pero que se vio obligada a ser, para sobrevivir, para mantener su cordura. No fue hasta que se vio a sí misma en otra persona, viendo sus mismos errores desde lejos, como espectador, que se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Pensó en Sayaka, aquella que siempre le irritó porque siempre, sin falta, acababa arruinándolo todo. Sayaka, quien fue víctima de sus propios ideales, quien se decepcionó a sí misma y se odió hasta su perdición. Sayaka, quien no fue capaz de ver la oscuridad en sí misma y permitió que esta se la tragara. Sayaka, quien luego de ser llevada por los ciclos, pudo ver la realidad y perdonarse a sí misma, aceptar sus demonios y tomar el riesgo de salvar a quien dejó de importarle si vivía o moría.

Pensó en Mami, una chica que prefería pretender ser alguien que no era y proyectar una imagen ideal, ocultando la verdadera dimensión de sus heridas, las cuáles siempre acabaron siendo su perdición. La ceguera siempre le costó la vida, la desesperación de traer los ojos vendados incluso la llevó a asesinar a personas queridas.

Y Madoka…

No quería pensar en Madoka.

Lo único en lo que sí se permitía pensar y reflexionar, era que, desde su nueva perspectiva, Madoka tenía razón.

En la soledad de su confinamiento a ese árbol que la ataba a su humanidad, admitió su arrogancia.

Admitió que vio a Madoka como una flor que cualquier podría pisar, una flor demasiado bella para este mundo, cuando Madoka era precisamente como el árbol que tenía contra su espalda; más firme que nadie, con una determinación inquebrantable y un corazón fuerte, sentimientos fuertes y que generaba esperanza como oxígeno para todos los demás.

Admitía su soberbia para con los demás, incapaz de verlos como iguales.

Y por sobretodo, admitía…

Admitía que nunca dejaría de extrañar y anhelarla. Era vital, como la lluvia. Era la única que podía lograr que en su gélido corazón pudiera florecer amor.

Pero tal como viene, se va. La lluvia se detuvo y la reemplazó aquel calor infernal.

Homura necesitaba la lluvia, mucha más lluvia que lo que Japón podría necesitar en años.

Y ante la ausencia de ella, se empezó a secar.

* * *

El árbol tomó forma de ginko, indicándole que el verano fue reemplazado por otoño. Hojas cafés volaban alrededor y se acumulaban a su lado.

Si sus recuerdos no le fallaban –y hasta altura no sería extraño que fallaran- el cumpleaños de Madoka se celebraba a principios de octubre.

Si el otoño empezó, quería decir que el cumpleaños de Madoka, o bien era ese mismo día, o ya había pasado, o sería en unos días más.

Decidió que no miraría al cielo por un tiempo, no quería perturbar en lo más mínimo la felicidad de la diosa, al menos no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

No sabía cómo podía afectarle, si sus emociones habían perdido muchos matices y colores a lo largo de ese tortuoso, solitario año.

Era una estupidez. Al igual como ocurrió en el invierno, algo que siempre quiso hacer era desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Madoka, ofrecerle algún regalo. Hoy, sus manos no tenían movilidad, así que le era imposible crear siquiera una corona de flores. Bufó, por supuesto que Madoka no querría un regalo burdo como ese proveniente de un demonio, de todos modos. Sentía la garganta seca como el desierto y abrió la boca, intentando hablar. No sabía hace cuánto tiempo había pronunciado la última palabra, probablemente por eso no le sorprendió el ser incapaz de producir sonido. Un jadeo, una tos, nada más.

Comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el tronco, frustrada, quijada apretada y ojos cerrados con fuerza. Detestaba el hecho de que su corazón aun la esperara, que aun mantuviera esa pequeña chispa de esperanza de que volvería a ver esa sonrisa.

 _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…_

Quizás si seguía así acabaría sufriendo amnesia. Sería estupendo gozar con esa suerte.

Pero lo que la motivaba principalmente no era eso, sino el odio a sí misma. ¿Esperanza? _Estúpida_. No merecía misericordia, no merecía ser feliz. Su cabeza chocaba y estaba segura de que debía estar sangrando. El ardor era satisfactorio.

Soñó con eternidad, pero una junto a Madoka.

Vivía la eternidad, y era asquerosamente agria.

No miró nunca al cielo, como se propuso, pero estaba consciente de que su rabieta incluyó a aquel árbol celestial que probablemente compartía poderes de Madoka.

Y lo más seguro, es que lo hubiese notado.

Homura rió amargamente, porque incluso luego de que terminara todo, era capaz de seguir avergonzándose.

Dejó que su cuerpo se rindiera y solo la fuerza que la mantenía presa la mantuvo sentada.

Pensó que quizás el árbol acabaría pudriéndose. Seguramente Homura misma había echado raíces contaminadas que podrían envenenarlo.

Respiró profundo y acabó cerrando los ojos, vencida.

No sabía a quién intentaba engañar, si sabía que amaría y esperaría a Madoka hasta el día en que el universo por fin acabara.

Y hasta entonces, solo debía dormir.

* * *

Creyó que ya no podía llorar, pero sus mejillas estaban húmedas. No sabía cuántos días pasaron desde que se durmió, pero seguía siendo otoño. Las hojas de ginko seguían revoloteando y aplastándose contra la hierba. Quizás había pasado más tiempo, un año, dos años… Pero daba la casualidad de que despertó en la misma época del año.

Era posible, si de despertar en cualquiera de las cuatro estaciones se trataba, existía un 25% de probabilidades de que fuera en otoño.

Pero aquello solo lo percibían sus oídos, porque se veía incapaz de despegar sus ojos. Los sentía pesados, como si los hubiesen cargado con rocas.

Estaba segura de que no lloraba, pero escuchó claramente un sollozo. Tal vez sus sentidos comenzaron a traicionarla también, así que no le puso más cabeza al asunto. Respiró profundamente y decidió proseguir en su desconexión mental, pero algo de lo que estaba segura no podía ser su imaginación, tomó sus mejillas.

"Por favor, por favor… Abre los ojos…"

…Aquella voz.

Homura, además de ser incapaz, tenía miedo de abrirlos.

Estaba segura de que si la veía y volvía a irse, no podría soportarlo más. Con esfuerzo había logrado mantenerse en la cuerda floja de su cordura, y aunque antes podría haber dicho que aguantaría de todo, no podía aguantar perder a Madoka.

No de nuevo, no como tantas veces.

Intentó seguir con su plan original e ignorar a la abrumante presencia que comenzaba a asfixiarla, pero sintió de nuevo su mejilla mojada y entendió que nunca fueron lágrimas propias. Esa persona había apoyado su propia mejilla empapada contra la de Homura.

No, no, no…

Esto no tenía que pasar.

Madoka no tenía que estar aquí, no tenía que llorar por ella.

Sintió el calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos arropados a su alrededor. El olor nostálgico a fresas invadió su nariz y automáticamente apegó su rostro contra su cuello para seguir oliendo, para sentir su calor, la suavidad de su piel. No era justo, se sentía como una drogadicta que pasaba la peor fase del síndrome de abstinencia y encontraba la droga de pronto para luego lanzarse desesperada a consumirla. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar producto de la ansiedad y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder liberar sus manos para poder sentirla por completo.

"Homura-chan…"

La voz de Madoka sonó quebrada, pero pudo reconocer alivio también. Sus brazos se apretaron más y Homura se encontró a sí misma lamiendo la base de su cuello. Quería sentirla incluso por el gusto, quería convencer a cada uno de sus sentidos de que Madoka realmente estaba ahí, quería grabar cada dimensión de su ser, sin importarle el traicionar todos sus juramentos, todo compromiso que se hizo a sí misma. Escuchó un suspiro entrecortado que le provocó escalofríos, pero justo después, Madoka se apartó y Homura maldijo nuevamente el no poder moverse para buscarla. Sus manos regresaron a sostener su rostro y acariciaron lentamente con la punta de los dedos. "T-También te extrañé…"

No.

¿Por qué tenía que decir eso?

Homura sintió como se derribaba la última capa protectora de su corazón marchito para darle paso al fuego que quemaría por fin esa basura.

"Abre los ojos…"

Seguían pesados, más pesados que antes.

Un nuevo sollozo, esta vez seguido por varios más antes de que repusiera su voz con dificultad para hablar nuevamente. "¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no podría perdonarte?"

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, ni aunque quisiera podría olvidarlo.

Asintió débilmente.

"…Yo… No sé si sirva de algo decirlo ahora, pero… No podía perdonarte el arrebatarme la posibilidad de por fin estar contigo…" Las manos de Madoka abandonaron su rostro y fueron a cubrir el propio, sus guantes empapándose por el llanto. "¡Nunca quise esto! ¡No quería hacerte este daño! Homura-chan…"

Homura no sabía qué estaba sintiendo. En algún lugar, en el pasado, en alguna de las estaciones, quedaron enterrados los nombres de emociones que ya no quería utilizar, pero de las que fue incapaz de desprenderse. Separó los labios, intentando hablar, pero de nuevo solo logró soltar jadeos dolorosos. Siguió intentando, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante y empujó todo lo que pudo, como si fuera a vomitar. Sus ojos ardían, secos, pero ardían de todos modos. Madoka la tomó por los hombros intentando enderezarla, pero Homura se la sacudió.

No sabía qué sentía, pero estaba ahí, como una bola de fuego arrasando su interior. Necesitaba liberarla, a toda costa, antes de que la destruyera en miles de pedazos.

"¡Homura-chan, déjalo!"

Madoka aplicaba fuerza, pero Homura la vencía cada vez.

Pero tal como si vomitara, el grito salió fuerte, desgarrando parte de sus cuerdas vocales en el proceso. Era el grito de su alma, un aullido que encerraba todos los sentimientos reprimidos que le dedicó al cielo, que le dedicó a la diosa que lloraba sin control a su lado.

Brazos la atraparon de nuevo con fuerza; el cuerpo de Madoka temblaba casi tanto como el propio mientras intentaba protegerla.

¿De qué?

Ya no estaba segura.

"¡Lo siento! H-Homura-chan… T-te he hecho t-tanto, tanto d-daño…"

Homura negó con la cabeza y tanteó con las manos hasta encontrar el rostro de la otra. Retuvo la urgencia de seguir apoderándose de su esencia y se limitó a secar las lágrimas, una por una, mientras caían. Su garganta ardía muchísimo, pero creía ser capaz de hablar en susurros al menos, "…me…" tosió, e intentó de nuevo, "…me h-hice…esto yo s-sola…"

"Deja de culparte, por favor…"

"…a-ayúdame…"

Ahora fue Madoka quien buscó su rostro y asintió varias veces, "¡te ayudaré en lo que necesites!"

Homura tosió un par de veces, y para su sorpresa, sus ojos derramaron lágrimas por fin, "…q-q-quiero v-ver-te-…"

El rostro de Madoka se deformó y su voz se transformó en un hilo, "…Homura-chan…" Sollozó un par de veces e intentó seguir, "…t-te puedo contar algo…"

Homura asintió levemente.

Madoka esbozó una sonrisa triste, pero esperanzada. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo para poder calmarse, "luché mucho por no verte en todo este tiempo porque sabía que si lo hacía, no aguantaría y vendría por ti… Pero fue imposible ignorarte luego de que arremetieras contra el árbol, y yo… Homura-chan, yo… N-nunca dimensioné lo difícil que sería para ti, para mí… No hubo día que no pensara que podría haber tomado el riesgo y seguir contigo, estar felices juntas… H-hay cosas que soñé… Y me di cuenta de que si no te tuviera en mi corazón, no tendría arrepentimientos…"

O sea que estaba en lo correcto y solo había sido una carga para Madoka. "…lo siento…" Dijo, con voz aun más apagada.

"No, no… No lo entiendes, nunca lo has entendido, ni siquiera luego de todo este tiempo… Homura-chan, y-yo te quiero…" La voz de Madoka volvió a hacerse un hilo y el llanto se reanudó, pero hizo lo posible por apaciguarlo, "t-te quiero, p-por eso… Por eso… M-me haces f-falta… C-cada día me a-arrepentía de mi d-decisión…" Aun temblorosa, se acercó para juntar sus frentes, "te q-q-quiero…m-mucho…"

Las lágrimas de Homura caían con más intensidad, equiparando a la mezla de angustia y calidez que removía su pecho. Sentía que con solo esas palabras su alma rota iba juntando los pedazos, porque Madoka era su lluvia, Madoka era su oxígeno, y la tenía ahí, dándole todo, quebrándose y abriéndole el corazón. No le sorprendió que luego del comienzo de la revolución en su interior sus ojos por fin se despegaran y vieran fascinados esos ojos dorados, brillantes por las lágrimas, que tanto anheló. Tenerla en frente solo le recordó que la extrañaba mucho más de lo que creía. Sus manos fueron sin dudas a recorrer su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, su cintura… Fue capturando cada sensación percibida, cada imagen de ella.

Y sonrió. Sonrió como nunca creyó que podría hacerlo.

"Madoka…"

Ella no pudo aguantar más y se largó a llorar como una niña pequeña en brazos de Homura. Repetía disculpas, repetía su nombre, y repetía sus sentimientos entre gimoteos. Homura se sintió culpable por no poder reconfortarla como debería, pero se aferró a ella, su cuerpo aun desesperado por sentirla y su boca volvió a registrar la piel que exponía el vestido, volvió a aspirar su fragancia, volvió a probar el sabor de su piel, pero a los segundos después Madoka la empujó hacia abajo, tumbándola y presionando su boca bruscamente contra la de ella. Homura parpadeó varias veces, tardando en procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero sus sentidos eran más rápidos que su mente, los cuales apreciaron la suavidad, el sabor de los labios de Madoka y regresó el beso equiparando la ansiedad que manifestaba la otra. Estaba embobada, drogada con ese elixir, y sus manos fueron hacia la nuca ajena para acercarla y profundizar más. Las lágrimas de Madoka empapaban su rostro, también, y eso fue su gancho a tierra para reprimir un poco su sed por esta chica. Rompió el beso y dejó que Madoka se acomodara contra su pecho mientras su llanto seguía igual de intenso. Homura acarició con cuidado su cabello y su espalda. Las lágrimas de Madoka empapaban su ropa, pero no le importaba porque esas lágrimas también ayudaban en el proceso que se efectuaba en su mente, en su alma, de reparar los daños espirituales.

Madoka acabó llorando hasta quedarse dormida sobre Homura, quien luego de unos minutos se le unió en el mundo de los sueños. Durmieron abrazadas firmemente, incluso inconscientes viviendo con el temor de que la otra o desapareciera, o se despedazara en sus brazos.

* * *

Despertaron al cabo de unas horas. Madoka despertó primero y lo primero que Homura vio al despegar los párpados fue su rostro sonriente y ojos dorados viéndola fijo, entornados, llenos de paz y cariño.

Estaba segura de que nunca tuvo un mejor despertar que ese.

"Prueba hablar ahora, Homura-chan." Le dijo con voz suave, armoniosa.

Homura accedió, y lo primero que notó fue que el ardor en su garganta había desaparecido, "¿lo hiciste tú?"

"Solo reparé el daño físico. De verdad acabaste desgarrándote ahí…"

Homura desvió la mirada, pero Madoka llevó una mano a su mejilla para retener su atención, "deberíamos irnos, Homura-chan."

Homura ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. "¿A dónde?"

"Conmigo, por supuesto," y apuntó hacia el cielo para hacer énfasis.

La expresión de Homura se apagó de inmediato, sus ojos repentinamente lejanos, "no puedo ir contigo, Madoka."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres?"

Homura notó la inseguridad en su rostro, pero negó con la cabeza, "los demonios no entran al cielo, Madoka."

"De demonio no te queda mucho, Homura-chan." Dijo, reprimiendo la risa.

"¿…A qué te refieres? Sé que sellaste mis poderes, pero-"

"Deberías echarle un vistazo a tu orbe…"

Homura la miró con el ceño fruncido e hizo como le sugirió. Invocó su orbe y casi pega un salto en cuanto vio que tenía la forma de su SoulGem, envuelta en un halo oscuro y con brillos púrpuras girando alrededor. "¿Qué hiciste?"

Madoka acercó un dedo a la gema, la cual brilló dorada ante el contacto, "no puedo revertir lo que hiciste, pero sí pude… Uhm… Mutarlo." Ante la duda en el rostro de la otra, prosiguió, "más que un demonio, es más preciso decir que eres un híbrido, Homura-chan."

"¿…Híbrido de qué…?"

"Entre un ángel y un demonio."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Madoka…"

"Velo como que tienes lo mejor de los dos mundos, Homura-chan. Tienes la mezcla perfecta entre luz y oscuridad."

"…Sigo siendo un demonio, no puedo-"

Pero Madoka le puso un dedo sobre la boca, "claro que puedes. Tu mitad de luz es producto de mi magia, así que aunque quisieras ponerte rebelde de nuevo, no podrías hacer mucho más que una rabieta. Además, es mi reino, yo pongo las reglas, así que vendrás conmigo, no está bajo discusión." Madoka hizo una pausa y miró a Homura con ojos entornados, "no te alejarás más de mí…"

La expresión de Homura se suavizó de inmediato, y en cuanto Madoka destapó su boca, ambas se inclinaron al mismo tiempo para juntar sus labios en un beso lento que solo quería transmitir el alivio y alegría que sentían ambas por reencontrarse, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, tantos mundos separadas.

Al cabo de un rato se pusieron de pie para partir de una vez. Madoka entrelazó sus dedos con los de Homura y la jaló para llamar su atención y que emprendieran vuelo de una vez. No obstante, Homura se quedó fija en el lugar viendo al árbol que se volvió su prisión por un año entero. A Madoka le revolvió el estómago verla de ese modo, así que se movió para rodear su cintura y voltearla, "¿me perdonarás?"

Homura alzó ambas cejas, recién conectando con lo que quería decir la otra, "no tengo nada que perdonarte, es solo que…" Ladeó la cabeza para verlo una vez más y esbozó una sonrisa breve, "quiero volverme más como él."

"¿Eh?"

"Fuerte, firme. Sin importar lo que pase, seguir ahí. Quiero ser eso para ti, Madoka."

Las mejillas de Madoka se ruborizaron lentamente y su sonrisa creció, amplia y cálida, "te subestimas, Homura-chan."

Ella regresó la sonrisa y entornó los ojos mientras su mano subía para acariciar una de las mejillas de Madoka, "aprendí mucho en este tiempo, Madoka. Es por eso que me siento capaz."

"¿Avanzarás esta vez?"

"Avanzaremos."

Los ojos de Madoka no tardaron en poblarse de lágrimas y se inclinó para besar sus labios suavemente. Homura no tenía idea de lo feliz que la había hecho con tan solo una palabra. Y lo creía, de verdad lo creía.

Avanzarían.

"¿Vamos?"

Homura asintió y cerró los ojos mientras adoptaba la nueva forma que Madoka le había regalado. Ambas extendieron sus alas y emprendieron vuelo, manos siempre entrelazadas.

Homura, casi de forma competitiva, le transmitió al árbol su victoria porque ahora ella también podía tocar y abrazar el cielo.

El cielo en sus manos, la chica que amaba.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Bueno, el otro día hablaba con una amiga de acá y me dijo medio en broma medio en serio que hacía sufrir mucho a mis bebés, y bueno… Tiene razón, pero pos tiene su motivo. Mis oneshots angst siempre apuntan al desarrollo personal del personaje, valga decir su camino para superar los problemas, los quiebres, o sus propios demonios. Y eso, en toda relación, en todo amor intenso, es infaltable. Si ven, todos mis angst –o la mayoría- acaban bien uvu así que nada, lamento que algunos lo vean simplemente por el lado de que me pongo sádica o etc. Amo el angst, pero es por lo que dije antes, por toda la lucha interna que conlleva el personaje. En fin, es tarde y mi cabeza no anda al 100% así que no doy para argumentar mucho, haha.**

 **Laryssa que tramposa ok, pero no lloreeees Homura-chan está bien sanita y coleando. Gracias por todas las hermosas palabras, de verdad siempre es bello el como aprecias mi interpretación de los personajes, y me halaga montones que me tengas en 2do lugar luego de rumiberri porque o sea yo la amo le doy hijos y me tiene en tragedia porque no continúa sus fics.**

 **Lord, otro que sufrió uvu me alegra haber logrado el efecto, pensé que quizás no llegaría a transmitir el sentimiento, me alegra ver que sí.**

 **MrsZalerm! Haha, te cayó mi indirecta :x me emociona que te atrevieras a salir de las sombras, muchas gracias por leer regularmente mis fics, no merezco seguidores tan hermosos en serio.**

 **En fin, espero les gustara el árbol D: yo lo escribí pronto porque no sé, ha sido un finde medio emocional y fue terapéutico escribirlo.**

 **Saludos!**


	6. 6-Naranja

**A/N: Post-Portable, al igual que el cap 4. Hay un apartado donde hago mención a un relato que en general se lee en la escuela pero puse una versión resumida al final final de todo, al final de la nota. Tiene un * la escena.**

* * *

 **06.-Naranja**

Para Madoka no pasó desapercibido el desánimo de su padre luego de que su cosecha de naranjas acabara en un completo fallo. Es común que las flores no alcancen a convertirse en frutos debido a que suelen salir volando antes de que ocurra, pero lo normal es que sí lo haga una pequeña parte del total.

Sin embargo, luego de todo el esfuerzo de casi un año, los intentos de su padre fueron en vano.

Él siempre estaba alegre en casa y uno de sus hobbies favoritos eran todo lo relacionado con la jardinería. Nunca le puso mucha atención al naranjo que tenían en el patio hasta que le extrañó el que nunca vieran naranjas salir de él, solo el vago aroma de los azahares durante unas semanas. Así, se propuso cosechar las naranjas con mucho ánimo, porque siempre tuvo facilidad para ese tipo de cosas.

Madoka siempre veía admirada el exceso de ganas que le ponía al cuidado del naranjo. Era casi como un nuevo hijo.

Es por eso que hoy le dolía tanto verlo con esa expresión rondando por la casa. Su madre había intentado animarlo, pero lo único que obtenía eran intentos vagos de sonrisas sinceras, que por supuesto, no lo eran.

Su preocupación eventualmente se transformó en determinación porque anhelaba ver a su padre de nuevo feliz, y por ende, decidió que heredaría su misión. Pondría tanto o más esfuerzo que él para ver naranjas cargadas en esas hojas.

* * *

Si bien había estado tan entusiasmada, no tenía idea cómo empezar. Lo mejor hubiese sido ir y preguntarle a su padre, pero verlo así de decaído respecto al tema le decía que probablemente lo mejor sería no recordárselo.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar los materiales. Tenía abono, herramientas para podar, de riego… No tenía mucha idea de ese tipo de cosas, aun cuando solía ayudar con el jardín. Usualmente se limitaba a cuidar los tomates y las flores.

Cuidar un árbol… Se veía mucho más difícil.

Estaba de más decir que no quería molestar a nadie, no quería pedir ayuda, no quería ser una carga. Se dijo a sí misma que podía hacer las cosas sola.

Sin embargo, el que la normalmente alegre y despreocupada Kaname Madoka estuviese tan distraída y callada no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle, Homura ya estaba ahí ante los primeros síntomas.

A Madoka no le gustaba ser tan transparente. Nunca podía guardar secretos, menos ante Homura. La chica siempre se percataba con facilidad si algo malo le ocurría, como si tuviera un sensor.

No obstante, sabía que era una consecuencia natural luego de todo lo que había pasado. Homura llevaba demasiados años viéndola y cuidando de ella y no le sorprendería si la conociera mejor que ella misma.

El pensamiento le daba escalofríos, pero no podía decir si eran buenos o malos.

Tuvo que contarle todo, porque aunque Homura respetaría si no quisiera contarle, no le molestaba la idea de recibir su ayuda. Le explicó que el proceso de cultivo de los naranjos era lento, que sería trabajo de varios meses, probablemente un año, pero a ella no pareció importarle en absoluto.

Madoka optó por empujar lejos la idea de que un año no significaba nada para Homura.

* * *

Una vez comenzaron con los preparativos, Madoka sonrió involuntariamente al ver que había sido una excelente elección el haberle pedido ayuda a Homura. Ojos púrpura escaneaban las hojas del manual a una velocidad impresionante, como si ya lo hubiese leído anteriormente. Luego, comprobaba con minuciosidad que todo estuviera en orden.

A Madoka le encantaba verla tan concentrada. Así, inmersa en su tarea, tenía la libertad de observarla a sus anchas. Se encontraba sentada sobre una caja que acumulaba cachivaches de hace años, codo hincado en su rodilla y su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano. Seguía sus movimientos con ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa aun presente. Mechones del largo y brillante cabello azabache de Homura cubrían su rostro de tanto en tanto y Madoka tenía que resistir las ganas de levantarse y ordenarlos. Sin embargo, a los segundos, Homura llevaba una mano a ubicarlos tras su oreja. Le impresionaba notar que hasta sus orejas le parecían perfectas, hechas con cuidado y del tamaño ideal.

A veces no sabía si era normal mirar así a una persona. No le había pasado antes, con ninguna de sus amigas, con nadie. Su conclusión era que Homura en sí no era como ninguna persona que hubiese conocido antes. Hacía sentido, entonces, que se comportara de forma diferente con ella.

"¿Madoka?"

La voz de Homura la obligó a despertar y se enderezó rápido, espalda contra la pared. El calor subió a sus mejillas, pensando que la habían descubierto, pero la expresión de Homura no le indicaba nada más que sorpresa. "¿S-Sí?" Soltó, como pudo luego del susto.

Ella tardó en responder. Aquella mirada afilada la atravesó y era la milésima vez que Madoka pensaba que Homura podía ver a través de ella, literal, hasta sus huesos. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando calmarse e ignorar el latido frenético de su corazón. No sabía qué era lo que la otra buscaba en su rostro, pero eventualmente cerró los ojos y prosiguió, "lamento haberme tardado. Ya revisé y tengo la idea general. Por ahora estaremos bien con esto. Dependiendo de las condiciones, quizás tengamos que comprar más abono o cortavientos… Pero no es prioritario."

"Ah." Se limitó a decir, aún sin recuperarse de la impresión anterior. Los labios de Homura se torcieron de forma casi imperceptible, pero Madoka lo vio porque había apreciado su rostro demasiadas veces ya. "D-Digo, ¡perfecto!" Dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su amiga, "con algo de suerte, no tendremos complicaciones, todo irá bien," estiró una mano y encontró una de las de Homura, solo para cubrirla con la otra y afirmarla con cuidado y cariño, "¿verdad, Homura-chan?"

Homura parpadeó varias veces por sus acciones y desvió la mirada por un momento, luchando el sonrojo que pintó su rostro, "mhm, espero no decepcionarte…"

Madoka apretó el agarre y le ofreció una sonrisa cálida, "claro que no, nunca lo haces. Como te digo, todo irá bien, ¿vale?"

Homura asintió, "vale."

"Ah, y… ¿Homura-chan?"

"¿Sí?"

La sonrisa de Madoka se volvió tímida, pero sincera, "g-gracias por ayudarme. Significa mucho para mí."

Madoka vio como una suave sonrisa se formaba en ese rostro que casi siempre se encontraba neutro, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

"Será un placer ayudarte."

* * *

A principios de invierno fue que empezaron sus tareas. Los azahares florecían en primavera, así que procuraron proporcionar las condiciones ideales para que el árbol generara la mayor cantidad de flores posible. No fue difícil, considerando que el padre de Madoka había estado labrando la tierra y manteniendo bien cuidado el terreno en general, pero Homura era perfeccionista y Madoka seguía cada indicación sagradamente porque estaba determinada a que tuvieran éxito.

El invierno es una época complicada para tratar estos asuntos. Nevó frecuentemente, más que el año pasado, y Madoka pensó que les había caído una especie de maldición. Pero Homura, quien era la especialista en enfrentar improvistos, la animaba e insistía. Venía casi todos los días a su casa y ya todos los Kaname estaban acostumbrados a verla rondar por el hogar. Una vez acababan con los chequeos diarios al jardín, descansaban, Tomohisa les preparaba merienda y subían a la habitación de Madoka para avanzar las tareas de la escuela.

A Madoka le impresionó lo bien que funcionaba esa rutina. Al principio le costaba concentrarse con Homura en su presencia, pero pasadas unas semanas, ambas se sumergían en los quehaceres y se apoyaban mutuamente. Las calificacione mejoraron, así como su amistad se afianzó.

Los días pasaban rápidos para Madoka. Quizás era porque nunca había estado tan ocupada. Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que se trataba de la alegría que le daba compartir tanto con Homura. Las tardes pasaban volando y siempre le atacaba una sensación de vacío cuando la otra chica se marchaba.

Junko le ofreció quedarse a pasar la noche desde el primer día, pero Homura declinaba diciendo que no quería abusar de su hospitalidad.

Sin embargo, estando tan ocupada, se olvidó de la cercanía de una fecha sumamente importante: Navidad. Fue su madre la que se lo recordó, 3 días antes, para sugerirle que invitara a Homura a la cena de nochebuena.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría porque no había comprado ni un solo regalo. Agradeció el haber ahorrado, y se disculpó con Homura por no poder acompañarla con los quehaceres de ese día.

Una vez llegó al centro de la ciudad, quiso golpearse por lo despistada que era. Todo el distrito estaba adornado acorde con la fecha, ¿cómo fue posible que lo olvidara? Los regalos de su familia y amigos cercanos fueron rápidos de escoger, pero se dio infinitas vueltas por las tiendas cuando se dispuso a encontrar el de Homura.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no sabía sobre sus gustos. Qué música le gustaba, qué comida en particular, qué pasatiempos… El pensamiento hizo que le doliera el pecho. Decidió sentarse en un banquillo, acongojada, sin entender por qué le dolía así. No era primera vez que reflexionaba acerca de por qué todas sus emociones se magnificaban cuando se trataba de Homura. Pensó que podía ser posesividad de amiga –aunque nunca le había pasado-, pero esto que sentía no tenía que ver con eso en absoluto. Era más bien molestia consigo misma por no fijarse en detalles así, siendo que Homura probablemente sabía sus gustos por manual, considerando todas las veces que habían compartido ya, en mundos alternos.

Quizás era demasiado inmadura, aún. Demasiado inmadura para Homura. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Decidió ponerse de pie y rondar las tiendas una vez más, sin muchas ganas. Las calles estaban atestadas, típicas compras de último momento, y no le daban la mejor libertad para observar con tranquilidad. Pasó fuera de una joyería y miró vagamente el escaparate hasta que una pieza llamó su atención. Se vio obligada a entrar porque la multitud la empujaría de lo contrario, y buscó el pequeño objeto una vez más. Se trataba de un colgante con forma de luna, de plata, con una piedra en forma de diamante púrpura justo al medio. Fue este último detalle el que llamó su atención en primer lugar, pensando en la SoulGem de Homura, pero entornó los ojos un momento y se dio cuenta de que la luna parecía una analogía adecuada para describir su naturaleza. La luna aparecía en la noche, y era lo único que iluminaba los cielos con tanta fuerza. La luz de la luna era gentil; no cegaba como la del sol. La luna gozaba de misterio por su eterno cambio de forma, y Madoka tenía claro el que había lados de Homura que nunca llegaría a conocer. Su lado débil del que le había contado, el que tanto odiaba, y muchos otros posibles que escogía no nombrar.

Aunque el último pensamiento no era precisamente alentador, sacó una sonrisa en Madoka. Porque la luna era vital para crecer. Homura y ella tenían un propósito, cosechar naranjas. Un propósito que sería largo y tedioso, que significaría la maduración de esas flores a pesar de las vicisitudes que quisieran tumbarlas.

Quizás… Quizás ella también podía crecer, como esas flores. Podía _madurar_.

El vendedor acabó sacándola de sus cavilaciones, y aunque comprar esa joya significaría gastar casi todos sus ahorros, la compró sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahora le quedaba rogar que a Homura le gustara.

* * *

Fue Junko quien logró convencer a Homura para que los acompañara durante Nochebuena y se quedara a pasar el día 25 juntos, también. Homura siempre cuidaba mucho el no causar molestias, el no ser intrusiva, considerando que esas fiestas eran familiares. Pero no tenía otras razones para negarse ya que no tenía otros planes. Había comprado regalos, sí, como agradecimiento a la familia Kaname por su cálida hospitalidad desde el primer día.

El día 24, Homura se presentó temprano para hacer los cuidados rutinarios al naranjo. Madoka se encontraba con el estómago apretado por los nervios e incluso había preferido tener el regalo de Homura escondido en su habitación y no con el resto junto al árbol de Navidad.

Acabó relevando a Homura del trabajo más pesado, primero porque no quería que se ensuciara considerando que se había esmerado en su vestimenta y se veía adorable a gusto de Madoka, y segundo, porque ocuparse en ello le ayudaría a focalizar su atención en las maniobras y no en la anticipación.

Una vez acabó, decidió darse un baño. Homura se quedó en la sala y aprovechó de ayudar a Tomohisa con el cuidado de Takkun para que así él pudiera preparar la cena tranquilo.

El agua caliente sirvió de relajo, y ya cuando fue a vestirse, agradeció haber pensado la noche anterior qué se pondría, anticipando lo nerviosa que estaría. Se vistió tranquila porque aún era temprano, y procuró dar detalles simples con el maquillaje. No solía usarlo porque le ponía incómoda, así que se limitó a lo mínimo para no estar más inquieta, si es que era posible. Una vez lista, se sentó sobre la cama y observó el cajón donde tenía guardado el regalo. Normalmente, abrían los presentes por la mañana del 25 porque no querían desvelar a Takkun, pero Madoka quería dárselo esa misma noche. Sentía que quizás estaba exagerando, pero…

Quería que fuese especial.

Bajó de regreso con los demás, y encontró miradas con Homura. Quizás fue su imaginación, pero le dio la impresión de que aquellos ojos la veían más atentos, más intensos, y por un rato más prolongado que lo normal. Retuvo la respiración hasta que escuchó las palabras:

"Te ves… Muy linda, Madoka."

El corazón le dio un vuelco y en ese preciso segundo creyó tener en la punta de la lengua el nombre que definía los sentimientos que la tenían con la cabeza ligera.

* * *

La cena fue tranquila y amena. A Madoka le alegró ver que Homura por fin se iba abriendo más con su familia; platicaba más, sus sonrisas se volvían menos discretas, y hasta la escuchaba reír de vez en cuando. Notaba en el rostro de sus padres que a ellos también les aliviaba que empezara a bajar la guardia.

Llegó el momento en que todos acordaron ir a dormir, pero antes de que Homura pudiera subir por las escaleras, Madoka la retuvo sosteniéndola por el antebrazo. Se volteó, extrañada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, la chica se explicó. "M-Me gustaría, uhm… Me gustaría poder entregarte tu regalo esta noche, ¿puede ser?"

"¿Ahora? Aún falta una hora, ¿no te importa…?"

Madoka negó con la cabeza, "podemos ver televisión hasta entonces…"

Homura ladeó la cabeza, y pareció escanear su rostro por lo fijo que la miraba. Sin embargo, acabó asintiendo sin preguntar nada más. Madoka lo agradeció mentalmente.

No obstante, apenas tomaron el control remoto, recordaron que no debían hacer ruido. Ambas se miraron brevemente y Madoka caminó hacia el jardín. No necesitó decir nada; Homura la siguió, llevando la misma idea. Cerraron la puerta corrediza y tomaron asiento sobre el pasto. El cielo estaba despejado, permitiendo ver las estrellas nítidas. Ninguna habló durante varios minutos. No era un silencio incómodo, a pesar de lo ansiosa que se encontraba. Era un silencio que hablaba de disfrutar la compañía nada más y de apreciar el momento. Una de aquellas experiencias que solo vivía con Homura, una más que podía añadir a la lista de cosas exclusivas que había pasado con ella.

La miró de reojo y sonrió ladina. El verla tan tranquila, en comparación a como solía lucir en la escuela, siempre le daba paz a su corazón. El ver esa máscara rota para ella era un regalo cada vez que ocurría. Madoka estiró una mano y encontró la ajena, entrelazando sus dedos. Homura se tensó por un segundo, pero luego respondió con un apretón y se giró a verla con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa tímida.

"Homura-chan, ¿eres feliz?" Soltó, sin pensarlo realmente. Las palabras escaparon de su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuánto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. No era algo malo, pero sí muy personal, en especial si se trataba de Homura.

Sin embargo, a ella no pareció perturbarle en absoluto. Cerró los ojos por un momento y su mano libre se unió a las entrelazadas, acariciando el dorso de la de Madoka, "…es la primera Navidad que puedo pasar contigo, Madoka. Parece mentira, luego de tanto… Compartir así con tu familia, ser acogida de esta forma… Observar el cielo sin sentir preocupaciones… ¿Cómo no voy a serlo?" Sus ojos vacilaron y titubeó, pero acabó alzando aquella mano y las caricias fueron reemplazadas por un beso suave, "…estás aquí, conmigo. Es todo lo que necesito para sentirme feliz."

Madoka parpadeó varias veces y su mirada se perdió en aquellos orbes púrpura que la miraban con cariño. Esta vez estaba segura de que no eran ideas suyas, ahí estaban escritos los aspectos de los sentimientos que Homura no podía manifestar en palabras. Entrecerró los ojos, con toda su atención fija en ella, y tragó saliva despacio. Normalmente no tenía problemas para expresarse y parecía que habían intercambiado roles; le frenaba no saber qué estaba sintiendo, qué hacer con esa sensación. Homura pareció interpretar que la estaba incomodando, así que liberó la mano de Madoka en su totalidad. Ella miró a su palma ahora vacía y sintió ese mismo vacío en su pecho. Por alguna razón, con ese simple gesto le parecía haber establecido distancia de Homura y el pensamiento la alarmó con fuerza. Alzó la vista y encontró su rostro viendo hacia un punto invisible en el jardín con aquella expresión distante que detestaba ver. Madoka ni siquiera lo pensó, solo lanzó ambos brazos a rodearla, a retenerla, a romper el abismo entre ambas de nuevo.

"¿…M-Madoka…?" Murmuró, perpleja.

"…Homura-chan," dijo con voz firme, "quiero que lo sigamos siendo. Yo también soy feliz, me encanta tenerte aquí cada día, me encanta pensar que tengo la excusa para tenerte aquí por varios meses más… Te quedarás, ¿verdad?"

Homura dudó, pero atinó a regresar el abrazo, calmando su cuerpo de a poco, "te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Veremos esas naranjas."

Madoka rió de forma espontánea ante esa respuesta, "¿no crees que suena tonto hacer promesas relacionadas con fruta?"

Y para su sorpresa, Homura apretó el abrazo, "no, no lo creo. Ninguna promesa que tenga contigo lo será. Las cumpliré… A como de lugar."

Las mejillas de Madoka se encendieron y un calor abrumador llenó su pecho. Hundió su rostro junto al cuello de Homura y fue recibida con el fresco olor a su perfume, en contraste a los frutales que ella siempre usaba. "Te cobraré la palabra, no lo olvidaré."

Homura imitó el movimiento, solo que en vez del cuello, apoyó su mejilla contra el cabello rosa de Madoka, "no, no lo olvides por favor…"

Le retorció el corazón saber a qué se refería.

"Homura-chan…" Murmuró, pero ambas se mantuvieron en silencio compartiendo el calor. No podía evitarlo, se sentía demasiado bien estar arropada entre sus brazos. Siempre encontraba seguridad junto a Homura, pero hoy le daba la sensación de que podía venir un tornado y no recibirían un solo rasguño. Suspiró, feliz, hasta que escuchó el sonido lejano de copas chocando y personas felicitándose. No tenía ganas de separarse, en absoluto, pero ya era hora y había esperado demasiado por ese momento. Solo por asegurarse, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comprobó que efectivamente ya era pasado la medianoche. Sonrió, a pesar del retorcer de su estómago por los nervios, y se puso de pie. "Espera aquí, ya vengo."

Homura solo asintió y Madoka entró a la casa, subió a su habitación, y trajo la pequeña caja de regalo. Llenó sus pulmones con aire en un intento fracasado de espantar el miedo que la tenía con las manos casi temblando. Bajó la vista hacia el paquete, y al ver sus manos, recordó el calor con el que la habían cubierto las de Homura.

Eso bastó para darle valor y regresar al jardín.

Homura esperaba ahí, con ambas manos embutidas en su chaqueta, bajo el naranjo. Miraba hacia arriba, como buscando algo, y dándole la espalda a Madoka. Ella cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí y avanzó silenciosamente hacia la otra, pero tal como se esperó, se percató sin problemas de su presencia. Tenía el regalo escondido detrás de su espalda, y apenas encontró miradas con Homura, sonrió de par en par. Le parecía increíble el cómo tan solo verla podía darle esa tranquilidad, con todo el ataque de nervios que acababa de tener.

"Homura-chan." La llamó, ya parada frente a ella. "Verás…" Empezó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no apartar la vista, "…no estoy segura de si te gustará lo que compré, pero…"

Homura la detuvo, negando con la cabeza, "seguro me gustará."

"Homura-chan…"

"Quizás… Si te doy el mío primero, ¿estarás menos nerviosa…?" Dijo, y sacó un pequeño paquete de regalo.

Madoka la miró incrédula por un momento, pero mostró el suyo también. "Será mejor que los abramos a la vez, ¿sí?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"No, pero probablemente nunca lo estaré," dijo con una risa leve. "Toma, Homura-chan." Alargó una mano para entregarle la caja, y Homura respondió estirando la propia y tomando el regalo.

Ya ambas con un presente en cada mano, se miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron. Madoka intentó ignorar sus ansias por ver el rostro de Homura cuando viera el contenido y se concentró en romper con cuidado el envoltorio. Dentro de el había una caja con un aire demasiado familiar, pero lo ignoró. Levantó la tapa y parpadeó varias veces en cuanto vio el pequeño colgante de plata con forma de sol. Tenía una piedra rosa que adornaba todo el cuerpo, dejando las ondas en plateado a los lados. Era del mismo tamaño del que había comprado, casi como si fuesen piezas hermanas. Una mano fue lentamente a jalar el collar para alzar el objeto y verlo mecerse en el aire. La sonrisa escapó por sí sola y encontró a Homura realizando el mismo gesto frente suyo. Su sonrisa se amplió en cuanto vio la felicidad en su rostro y se atrevió a cerrar la distancia hasta quedar justo enfrente de la otra.

"¿Te gustó…?" Dijeron ambas al unísono. Se quedaron viendo sorprendidas por unos segundos y luego apartaron la mirada, las dos sonrojadas. Madoka tironeó la manga de la chaqueta de Homura, obligándola a encontrar miradas, y apenas lo hizo se echaron a reír.

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo Homura, "de entre todas las cosas posibles, que hayamos pensado en lo mismo…"

"¿Verdad?" Dijo, riendo todavía, "pero… ¡Me encanta!" Lo dudó por un momento, pero se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Homura, "muchas gracias, Homura-chan."

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pudo llegar a esperar, así que era suficiente para ignorar la vergüenza que le dio lo que acababa de hacer. Homura fue a buscar su mano y Madoka la miró confundida cuando le arrebató el colgante. No alcanzó a preguntar, porque al segundo siguiente tuvo los brazos de Homura rodeando su cuello, ajustando el broche del collar. Una vez acabó, tomó distancia para ver como lucía y sonrió satisfecha. "Se te ve muy bien, como imaginé."

Madoka iba a responder, pero Homura volvió a adelantarse, plantando un beso sobre su frente que le dejó las palabras atrapadas en la garganta.

"…Muchas gracias, Madoka. Lo cuidaré como un tesoro."

Sus ojos se encontraron, cerca como estaban, y Madoka sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar. Sintió los labios secos de pronto y no fue consciente de cómo sus manos se aferraron al frente de la chaqueta de Homura, jalándola hacia abajo. Ella la miró con ojos abiertos como pepas, pero la tomó por los hombros, sin apartarse, siguiendo la demanda de Madoka.

Ambas estaban capturadas por el momento, incapaces de romper contacto visual ni de detener su tortuosamente lento acercamiento. Madoka se mordió el labio inferior, y recién se percató de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. El calor subió por su rostro, pero no se apartó, y en cambio por fin pudo ponerle nombre al sentimiento que había estado alterándola todo este tiempo. Respiró profundo, abrumada por la cercanía, abrumada por la verdad de admitirse a sí misma lo mucho que le gustaba Homura, lo mucho que le atraía y todo lo que significaba para ella. Llegó a sentirse tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes, si ahora todas las señales se le hacían tan obvias.

"Homura-chan…" Susurró, adorando cómo sonaba su nombre.

Y una flor blanca cayó despacio justo frente a ellas. Parpadearon a la vez y bajaron la mirada para encontrar a la pequeña intrusa que interrumpió el momento. Pero en cuanto lo hicieron, Madoka se agachó a tomarla entre sus manos y Homura alzó la vista hacia el árbol.

"¡Es un azahar!" Madoka se enderezó con la flor acunada entre sus palmas y una brillante sonrisa adornando su rostro, "¡Homura-chan, es un azahar!"

Madoka alzó las manos y Homura se inclinó hacia la flor. Cerró los ojos y apreció el agradable olor a naranjas que desprendía. "Es la primera. El resto todavía no florece, pero es una sorpresa que apareciera estando en invierno aún. "

"Quizás es una señal. Un buen augurio…" Entrecerró los ojos con la sonrisa aun presente.

"¿…Madoka?"

Al menos ella sí lo tomaría como una señal. Aun no era el momento para manifestarle sus sentimientos a Homura, no cuando recién los había descubierto. Pero, por alguna razón, esa flor la llenaba de esperanza.

La difícil tarea que habían llevado a cabo por fin daba frutos, así como su amor por Homura extendía raíces en su corazón.

Con todo, no podía expresarlo así. Si su amor recién echaba raíces, entonces esperaría a que las naranjas se formaran para entregárselas a Homura, que las viera, que las probara, pero principalmente…

Que las aceptara.

* * *

La presencia de esa flor sin duda fue algo fuera de lo común. Estaban recién a fines de diciembre y el invierno duraba hasta febrero.

No hubo más brotes desde ese día. Homura vigilaba celosamente las ramas mientras podaba la maleza y Madoka quitaba la nieve del jardín. Para ella, todo debía tener su lógica y razón de ser, así que el fenómeno la tenía inquieta como si le hubiese entrado una pelusa en el ojo.

Madoka no le prestaba mucha atención. Más bien, no le prestaba atención a su fijación con encontrar explicaciones. Como siempre que Homura se perdía en sus hilos mentales, Madoka aprovechaba de observarla a lo lejos.

Así se mantenían, día a día.

No podía negar que las cosas habían cambiado desde esa noche. Antes de que Homura llegara, siempre procuraba tener la habitación bien ordenada, así como ella misma con su apariencia. Antes no le importaba andar desarreglada por la casa, en absoluto. Existía esa confianza entre ambas.

Y todavía lo había… Madoka sabía que a Homura no le importaba si andaba despeinada o desarreglada en general.

…Pero quería que le importara. Quería que se fijara en los cambios, que la volviera a halagar.

Quizás estaba siendo egocéntrica, no tenían que decírselo. Siempre había algo de culpa en el momento en que esperaba que Homura dijera algo. Sin embargo, la culpa desaparecía en el preciso instante en que las palabras que esperaba eran pronunciadas.

El estar cerca de la chica le alegraba y le inquietaba a la vez.

Hasta que todo comenzó a complicarse con el principal motivo de sus reuniones. El invierno se volvió mezquino y nevaba con más frecuencia que el año pasado. El viento corría con fuerza y la gravedad del asunto por fin jaló a Madoka de regreso a la tierra.

Homura estaba preocupada a pesar de que Tomohisa intentaba bajarle el perfil al asunto. Madoka no la culpaba; su padre solo aparentaba para tranquilizarlas. Madoka lo sabía bien; él no sabía mentir, al igual que ella.

A fines de enero, Homura compró cortavientos para proteger el árbol. Entre las dos instalaron la capa con cuidado, porque aunque Homura podría haberlo hecho sola usando sus poderes, Tomohisa siempre andaba dando vueltas en la casa y era demasiado arriesgado. De todas maneras, lo lograron, pero eso solo aligeraba una parte del problema. Las temperaturas seguían demasiado bajas y lo único que podían hacer era mantener la nieve lo más lejos posible, pero con las nevadas constantes el trabajo resultaba más fácil dicho que hecho.

Durante la incertidumbre, sin embargo, Madoka comenzó a desanimarse, tal como si sus sentimientos se sincronizaran con el delicado estado del naranjo. No dejaba de sentir por Homura, al contrario, pero se volvía doloroso el darse cuenta que cada día le ponía menos atención. Con el paso de las semanas, la sensación de que no era correspondida para nada se hizo cada vez más fuerte.

Y aquello, lograba que el pecho le ardiera ante el mínimo gesto de indiferencia.

La razón le decía que estaba siendo ridícula. Por supuesto que Homura no podía hacerle tanto caso si estaba absorta en mantener el proyecto con vida, precisamente porque se lo había prometido a Madoka, pero… Sin importar cuan ocupada estuviera, los ojos de Madoka siempre se detenían por ratos prolongados en presencia de su amiga. Su corazón siempre se alteraba cada vez que le hablaba, más aún si la miraba fijo.

La idea la tenía llorando en silencio durante las noches y comenzaba a dudar de si sus sentimientos por Homura eran algo bueno. Nunca se había sentido así, tan dependiente, tan en la cuerda floja por otra persona.

Y el pensamiento de que de un día para otro Homura desapareciera parecía dejarla sin respiración.

¿En qué momento había pasado esto?

¿Cómo había permitido que ocurriera…?

"Madoka."

La voz de Homura la sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones y la miró aterrada porque tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. No quería que la viera así; ¡no podía verla así!

"¿Qué ocurre…?" Dijo con su voz llena de preocupación. Se arrodilló frente a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros temblorosos de Madoka. Ladeó la cabeza, intentando encontrar su mirada, "¿Madoka?"

Ella se llevó rápidamente los brazos a la cara, escondiéndola y secando las lágrimas, pero la situación solo lograba que la reemplazaran nuevas gotas. "N-No es nada, Homura-chan… S-Solo veía una p-película triste," dijo con voz ahogada por la ropa.

Sin embargo, Homura echó un vistazo rápido hacia la televisión, la cual estaba bien muerta, sin signos de haber sido utilizada recientemente.

Sacudió con cuidado su hombro, "Madoka," intentó de nuevo. "Está bien si no quieres decirme, pero… No me gusta verte así."

Madoka negó con la cabeza con su rostro aun cubierto, "y-ya estaré b-bien, no t-te preocu-"

No pudo acabar la oración porque fue atrapada en los firmes brazos de Homura. Parpadeó varias veces, sin entender sus acciones. "¿Homura-chan…?"

"N-No sé bien qué hacer en momentos así… Así que… Solo puedo hacer lo que siempre me ha reconfortado a mí. Tus abrazos… Siempre me calman, sin importar lo mal que esté. Y siempre ha sido así." Dijo con un tono dolorosamente gentil y sincero para Madoka. El agarre del abrazo se apretó más y ya no pudo aguantar. Lanzó sus brazos a rodear el cuello de Homura y enterró el rostro a su lado, también.

¿Por qué? Todo resultaba tan agridulce. El cariño de Homura solo hacía que el amor que sentía por ella se disparara y no podía luchar contra el, pero a la vez, le generaba unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Y lo hizo. Lloró más, con sollozos audibles. Era agrio, porque no podía tenerla. Era agrio, porque estaba siendo caprichosa. La tenía ahí, preocupada, consolándola, demostrándole como le importaba, y aun así no era suficiente. Y eso, también era muy, muy agrio.

"¿Madoka…? C-Creo que solo empeoré las cosas…" Intentó moverse, alejarse, "quizás sea mejor que…"

"¡No!" La retuvo firme, "¡no te vayas!"

"P-Pero…"

"Por favor, Homura-chan…"

Asintió, y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, "me quedaré todo lo que necesites, lo que quieras."

Pero Madoka sabía que eso no podría ser verdad. Aun así, se dejó fundir en su calor.

Porque, de todas maneras, no podía alejarse, aunque quisiera. Ya no.

* * *

"¿Ya estás bien?"

Tenía los ojos cerrados, acurrucada en el costado de Homura. Ella la tenía abrazada con un brazo y acariciando su cabello constantemente.

Se encontraban solas durante esa tarde. Tomohisa había ido a hacer las compras y aprovecharía de llevar a Takkun al parque. Estaban acomodadas en el sofá de la sala, con todos los artefactos en silencio.

Madoka no quería contestar, pero ya era la tercera vez que se lo preguntaba. Sabía que Homura tampoco tenía urgencia en dejarla ir, pero por el tono de su voz, podía decir que se encontraba muy, muy preocupada.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír, aun con la culpa bailando en su cabeza porque no era algo de lo que debería alegrarse. Alzó la mirada y encontró esos ojos aprehensivos. No resistió y besó su mejilla con cuidado, y tuvo que evitar reírse abiertamente en cuanto la sorpresa casi manda a Homura de espaldas contra el otro costado del sofá. Madoka la retuvo, y en ese momento recordó todo el lado tan bueno, saludable y hermoso que le resultaba el cariño que le tenía a esta persona. Respiró profundo, y se puso de pie de un salto para luego pararse frente a una Homura que seguía reponiéndose.

"¡Homura-chan!" La llamó, "sí, ya estoy perfecto, gracias a ti."

Ella se enderezó bien y esbozó una leve, aliviada sonrisa al oír esas palabras, "me alegro mucho, de verdad. No me gusta verte llorar, Madoka…"

"Entonces tendrás que mantenerte cerca. Lograste calmarme, ¿no?"

Homura asintió, no muy segura, pero asintió de todos modos. "Eso creo…"

Madoka tomó sus manos y negó con la cabeza, "ya está todo bien. Tus abrazos… Siempre me calman, también…" Dijo con el rostro ladeado de forma muy leve, intentando esconder el pudor que le provocaba pronunciar esas palabras. "Así que, si no te gusta verme llorar… Quédate a mi lado."

Notó la conflictuada expresión de Homura, entre sorprendida, alegre y dubitativa, y le escapó una risa. Se inclinó hacia adelante y posó un beso sobre su frente, "no lo pienses tanto, solo hazlo. Te ves adorable cuando te tomas las cosas tan en serio."

"¿Eh?" El rostro de Homura se encendió, "¿M-Madoka…? P-pero…"

Sin embargo, ella solo la jaló para que se pusiera de pie y arrastrarla hacia el jardín. "¿Revisaste ya?"

"Ah," se adelantó para dirigir ella el camino, "te vine a ver por eso, en primer lugar…"

Madoka la miró con curiosidad, fijando la vista en su espalda mientras avanzaban.

Una vez llegaron a los pies del naranjo, a Madoka le dio un escalofrío ver el montón de nieve acumulada alrededor del tronco. Se alarmó y miró hacia los lados en busca de la pala, pero la mano de Homura sobre su hombro la detuvo. Ella apuntó hacia arriba y sus ojos siguieron el movimiento.

Azahares.

 _Muchos_ azahares.

"Parece que el invierno no nos pudo vencer." Dijo con el rostro lleno de orgullo.

Madoka se quedó viendo fijo a las flores, delicadas, que se mecían al ritmo de las suaves corrientes de viento de ese día. Su mano buscó la de su acompañante, sin despegar la vista un solo momento.

"¿Homura-chan?"

"¿Mhm?"

"…Aún hace mal tiempo, seguro morirán…"

"La primavera ya está a punto de empezar. Si ya crecieron bajo estas condiciones, imagina una vez llegue el sol."

"…o la luna."

"Pero si la luna se puede ver siempre…"

Y esta vez Madoka sí se volteó, "los dos se verán con más fuerza ahora. Recuerda que no hay sol sin luna…" Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y su mano libre fue a alcanzar el colgante de Homura, "la luz de la luna es más necesaria de lo que crees, Homura-chan. Es… Vital"

Quizás fue la forma en que lo dijo, o el cómo sus manos tomaban con delicadeza la pequeña pieza de plata, o quizás ella completa… Pero Homura se percató de que algo acababa de cambiar en Madoka. Le inquietaba no saber qué, pero…

Los brazos de Madoka se colgaron en su cuello, con fuerza, y con esa energía diferente.

Bajó la mirada y encontró ojos rosa que parecían haber intensificado su color, viéndola fijo. "¿Ocurre algo…?"

"Tú ocurres, Homura-chan. Tú ocurres."

Homura abrió los ojos para replicar, pero la apretaron en un abrazo que, de alguna forma, le comunicó que no obtendría respuestas a sus interrogantes. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia aquellas flores de nuevo.

Tal vez algo más había florecido en ese momento.

* * *

La primavera llegó y efectivamente el naranjo se pobló de más azahares. Se acumulaban, unos junto a otros, en grupos numerosos que desde lejos daban la impresión de un arbusto blanco entre las ramas.

El primer piso de la casa de los Kaname estaba fragante y fue un alivio para todo el mundo el ver cómo había cambiado el semblante de Tomohisa.

Era algo que de buenas a primeras parecía sencillo y muchas veces insignificante como para mover tanto el ánimo, pero todo lo que represente esfuerzo y una pasión determinada acaba afectando de forma positiva o negativa y es inevitable.

Así mismo, Madoka y Homura podían respirar más tranquilas.

Parsimonia.

La ansiedad no había desaparecido para la primera, pero el negativismo fue reemplazado por energía productiva. Era verdad que ayudaba mucho el que Homura ya no estuviera tan cerrada en la meta como caballo de carreras, pero aun antes de eso su disposición había cambiado.

Al contrario, se encontraba profundamente divertida.

Si bien las vacaciones acabaron y debían volver a la escuela, aprovechaba de arrastrarla a recorrer la ciudad y hacer de todo y nada.

A pesar de que Homura ya se había acostumbrado de a poco a su ritmo, seguía poniéndose nerviosa con los arranques de cariño de Madoka, y eso, a ella le provocaba más diversión de lo que podría considerarse prudente. Agradecía que Homura no se cansara y acabara molestándose con ella. Más bien, le daba la impresión de que de vez en cuando se exponía a propósito.

Al menos eso le gustaba pensar a Madoka.

Sin embargo, a la vida parece gustarle recalcar que todo se mueve bajo balances y que no todo puede marchar como miel y hojuelas.

Mayo pasó, y nuevos vientos vinieron junto al verano.

Al parecer la paz de este último año pasó la factura y las tragó a todas –sí, no solo a ellas-, exigiendo el pago de nuevo.

Luego de los primeros meses tras la derrota a Walpurgisnacht, sí se les hizo extraño que el número de brujas se redujera tan de golpe, como si se hubiesen escondido o que quizá la misma Walpurgis se las hubiese comido.

Nadie tenía respuestas y si es que la había, no quisieron preguntar. Porque ya nadie confiaba en las verdades de Kyubey, quien era el único que podía tener información.

La felicidad es adictiva luego de tanta incertidumbre y nadie le puso más reparo al asunto; solo vivían días normales, como chicas normales, obviando el duro hecho de que ya no lo eran, que dejaron voluntariamente de serlo y que no había vuelta atrás. Entre todas, uno que otro enemigo no significaba nada.

Pero esos días quedaron atrás, porque junto con las lluvias torrenciales que caracterizan la bienvenida del verano, vino una cantidad abismante de brujas.

Era preocupante en varios sentidos; el de más peso resultaba en la gran interrogante de qué había pasado para que tantas chicas se dejaran vencer así, en conjunto. Como un suicidio colectivo. O quizás ni siquiera era eso, solo participantes de otros tiempos que quisieron unirse al desfile que se desencadenaba en Mitakihara.

Las que habían sido, sin falta, tardes preciosas para Madoka, ahora se transformaban en pesadillas diarias en las que debía afrontar la espera, sola en su casa, de que por favor todas estuvieran a salvo.

Lo único que podía hacer era ocuparse del pobre naranjo que también sufría con las lluvias. Alrededor de el se veía un manto preocupante de azahares caídos, mustios, que no resistieron la fuerza del viento ni la potencia con la que golpeaban las gotas de agua. Ante la ausencia de Homura, su padre se encargaba de ayudarla con el mantenimiento.

No quería que las cosas se fueran en picada. Y en lo único que podía manifestar ese deseo era en mantener la esperanza en que la promesa de esas naranjas se cumpliría.

Se ocuparía de ello.

Homura aparecía todos los días, sin importar lo agotada que se encontrara, casi como una rutina sagrada. Madoka sabía sus motivos, y el naranjo era uno muy secundario.

Lo agradecía como tenía idea. Las horas corrían tortuosas cada vez que el grupo debía ponerse en acción. Y Madoka esperaba con el alma en un hilo encontrar su rostro una vez más.

Sin embargo, las cosas seguían cambiando y ya sentía impotencia por no poder controlarlo de una vez.

Encontrar la mirada de Homura se hacía cada día más doloroso, porque cada día parecía que todo lo que habían avanzado se iba desvaneciendo. Sus ojos se volvían distantes, sus labios apretados, tacaños con las sonrisas.

Y con cada mirada Madoka comenzaba a sentirse temblar, un poco más, un poco menos, porque el miedo la remecía y no era miedo de perderla lo principal, era miedo de que con cada paso, con cada encuentro con aquellos ojos tristes y perdidos, más la quería y la anhelaba y más se hundía en ese pantano de emociones. El cual hoy se sentía como pantano, porque no sabía a donde iba ni tenía cómo salir, solo se la tragaba, más y más adentro y no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para que se ahogara hasta morir.

Homura no parecía darse cuenta, y si lo hacía, prefería ignorarlo y descartarlo lejos.

Le parecía algo que ella haría, no por cruel, no porque Madoka no le importara, sino todo lo contrario. Lo haría porque temía, también, el día que rompiera el ritual y la promesa por haber sido arrastrada en la batalla.

Y Madoka sabía la conocía, y sabía que en un panorama así, lo que menos querría Homura sería verla sufriendo por un lazo que a su parecer, nunca debió formar.

El estar sentada junto a ella mientras descansaban luego de revisar el árbol se volvían los momentos más vacíos y tristes que Madoka hubiese pasado. Antes, aunque la otra estuviera minutos mirando a la nada, sentía tranquilidad. Porque a pesar de eso, aunque aquel espacio doliera breve, como un pinchazo de aguja al sentirla lejos por un solo segundo, pasaba al siguiente por la certeza de que la cuerda que las unía era más fuerte y el ardor se volvía preciado.

¿Pero cómo decirle que necesitaba fuerzas? Que la necesitaba presente, de verdad presente, y que la fuente de fuerza se llenaba con sus sonrisas, porque iluminaba todo y como se había dado cuenta ya, era vital porque de eso se nutría esa semilla que ya había echado raíces largas, fuertes, pero que se desparramaban por todos lados, desesperadas por encontrar agua y empujaban dolorosamente las paredes de su corazón.

 _Porque no querían morir_.

Esas cuatro semanas de lluvia constante fueron una catástrofe.

Y la impotencia estaba ahí, siempre ahí.

Un día, sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas acompañaron a los charcos que poblaban su jardín. Y al segundo siguiente, sus manos agarraban con fuerza la pala y la empuñó y empujó desesperada hacia el tronco.

 _Porque ya no quería sentir…_

El mango de la herramienta fue cubierto por otro par de manos y la detuvo en el momento en que comenzaba a enterrarla.

Reconocía esa presencia, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, pero forcejeó para acabar su objetivo, sin mediar palabras. Sin embargo, las manos cedieron y brazos la atraparon con fuerza, obligándola a soltar el bastón de metal.

Se sacudió hacia los lados, queriendo liberarse, pero eran intentos vacíos, sin peso, y odiaba hacerse jalea contra aquel calor que la envolvía. La giraron de golpe, y aquella mirada a la que tanto temía logró sacarle lágrimas porque…

 _La hizo sentir_.

Esos ojos la hicieron sentir bien porque prendieron una chispa en algún lugar y permitió que una débil llovizna cubriera las raíces secas en su corazón. Pero también sintió un nudo en la garganta y temblaba porque sus labios agonizaban por el deseo de un beso que no tenía el valor de buscar.

"Lo siento" Le dijo bajo antes de volver a abrazarla.

 _¿Qué sientes, Homura-chan?_

 _Cuando vienes así, cambiando de etapa de nuevo._

 _¿Qué sientes? ¿Lo sientes?_

 _¿…me sientes?_

* * *

"Mhm, supongo que las cosas se estabilizaron. Al menos por ahora."

Era extraño ver esa cicatriz ahí. El tronco del naranjo era grueso y ni aunque hubiese puesto todo su esfuerzo podría haberlo tumbado. Pero sí le dejó una marca permanente.

Homura no había comentado nada al respecto desde ese día. Maniobraba con la manguera con peso en los ojos, sí, como taciturnos, mientras hablaba, "así que no te preocupes más por eso."

Madoka no respondió, solo miraba fijo, con ese sentimiento vacío, hacia el tajo en el árbol. El calor la aletargaba y reclinó su cuerpo hacia el costado, contra el borde de la puerta corrediza. Cerró los ojos, pero al segundo siguiente un chorro de agua en la cara casi la hace irse de espaldas. Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, quitándose el agua, y luego miró hacia el frente y se encontró a Homura con la vista fija en el suelo. Parpadeó varias veces, y se levantó de su asiento con una ceja arqueada. "¿…Homura-chan?"

Ella dejó la manguera a un lado y se enderezó para enfrentarla. Sus ojos cambiaban de objetivo varias veces. Titubeaba. De un momento a otro sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de Madoka, manteniendo su rostro quieto en el lugar. Se inclinó hacia adelante y Madoka se sintió congelar a pesar del calor que hacía, procesando los movimientos en cámara lenta. Homura cerró los ojos, y cuando acabó de acortar la distancia, sus labios se presionaron contra su frente.

Madoka alzó la mirada con ella aun besándola, y aunque esperaba otra cosa, no hubo decepción sino un fuerte dolor en el pecho porque había calidez en su boca, pero producto de las lágrimas silenciosas que derramaba Homura.

"No debería decirlo, porque sería hipócrita de mi parte, pero… Por favor, no te alejes. Soy un desastre para ti, lo sé, y vi cómo te afectaba la situación… Pero no pude evitarlo, yo-"

Las manos de Madoka se alzaron y se aferraron a las muñecas de Homura. "Si lo viste, ¿por qué no dijiste nada…?"

"…Pensé que estaba bien. Que alejarnos… Sería mejor para ti."

"¿Y lo es, Homura-chan?"

Ante su silencio, Madoka logró que la soltara y ella fue quien alzó las manos para envolver el rostro de la otra esta vez. La obligó a mirarla, sin saber que se había unido a sus lágrimas, "¿te parece que fue lo mejor para mí?"

Homura apretó sus labios temblorosos y más lágrimas fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

"No lo es para ti tampoco. Y grábate que para mí nunca lo será. Te lo digo en serio, debería estar molesta incluso…"

Brazos la rodearon con fuerza, tan de golpe, que no supo reaccionar. Sus manos quedaron alzadas, en la nada y fueron los espasmos del cuerpo de Homura los que la alarmaron.

"Moléstate conmigo. Golpéame, o lo que quieras… Pero no te alejes, tampoco te apagues… Prefiero quemarme antes que no ver tu luz de nuevo, por favor…"

Y aunque esas palabras estaban llenas de tristeza, Madoka sonrió. Homura era como una niña cuando se sacaba toda esa coraza de guerrera que forjó por años. Una que se sacaba muy poco, y menos aún en la totalidad de ese instante. Acabó arropándola con los brazos y acariciando su espalda hasta calmarla.

A pesar de que ella misma tenía el corazón destrozado, encontraba fuerzas si era para compartirlas con esta persona. Porque con cada lágrima sincera, cada apretón que demostraba lo mucho que Homura la necesitaba, le recordaba que…

"…Eres lo único que tengo… Lo único que me importa…" Le respondieron a su pensamiento con un hilo de voz.

* * *

Las semanas seguían avanzando y mentiría si dijera que las cosas fueron fáciles. Sin embargo, sentía que poco a poco la tormenta pasaba, y ella salía, pero con muchas más fuerzas. El amor la había llenado de golpes, golpes que nunca imaginó recibir, y tenía claro que muchos más vendrían.

Pero… Ya no le temía.

El amor es, al fin y al cabo. Solo es, con lo bueno y lo malo.

Es.

De que era difícil, sí, y comenzaba a pensar que incluso estando lo más cerca posible a esa persona, y que esa persona correspondiera, se volvería más difícil aún.

Porque entre más te dejas arrastrar, bajas la guardia y-

"¿Entendiste la clase? Te vi perdida…"

Homura había tomado su mano, tímida, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa. Sus dedos nerviosos intentaban imitar las caricias que normalmente le daba Madoka.

-y vale la pena. Todo el dolor, todas las lágrimas, toda la incertidumbre…-

Los dedos por fin tomaron determinación y se entrelazaron con los ajenos. Homura giró leve la cabeza, intentando ocultar un sonrojo, que lamentablemente para ella, se expandió hasta las orejas.

-…eran precios. No, no lo eran, porque descubrió que hasta el dolor se volvía preciado. Que no cambiaría, por nada, el hecho de conocer a una persona que remecía con fuerza cada recoveco de su mundo, como un terremoto, como un tifón, hasta como un volcán. Porque no era solo eso, nunca sería solo eso; era el mundo completo encerrado en una sonrisa. O en un llanto. Era un mundo nuevo que nació a partir de una pequeña semilla. Y que, de no conocerla, no existiría ni semilla ni mundo ni nada. El dolor era parte de la experiencia, del estar con ella, y sabía que lo que realmente dolería sería su ausencia, fuese de no haberla conocido, o de perderla.

"¿…Madoka?"

Esos ojos la buscaron, atentos, y como siempre, la encontraron. Sí que la encontraban, cada vez. "¿Mhm? Ah, decías de la clase. Era… Platón, ¿no?"

Ojos púrpura seguían buscando, pero al no encontrar nada raro, volvieron hacia el frente, "sí, Platón. La maestra hará una especie de debate mañana, sobre _El Banquete_. Será solo sobre el apartado que explicó hoy, en relación a la actualidad."

"Ah, sí…" Hizo una mueca, "la verdad, no lo acabé de entender. No le puse demasiada atención, la verdad…" Dijo apenada.

"Es corto. Habló sobre el mito de los andróginos*. Aristófanes define el amor, en pocas palabras, como la búsqueda de lo perdido. El ser amado es eso perdido. Porque lo tuvimos, y lo arrebataron. Él narra una leyenda en la cual los humanos eran, como decir… Criaturas completas, un todo. Como ver 2 personas unidas, mismo cuerpo. Ese sería nuestro origen, que todos fuimos así. Pero eran muy poderosos, y Zeus decidió separarlos, cortándolos por la mitad. El amor sería el motor que nos impulsa a buscar a esa mitad y unirse por toda la vida."

Madoka calló por unos segundos mientras su dedo pulgar acariciaba constantemente el de Homura, "¿…no te suena al dicho de las medias naranjas?"

Asintió, "me parece que se originó a propósito de esto, de hecho."

"Como la búsqueda de lo perdido… Sí, pero, ¿cómo sabrías que perdiste algo si nunca fuiste consciente de tenerlo?"

"¿Supongo que es porque el alma lo sabe…? Debe sentir la ausencia. Como las personas que nacen sin alguna extremidad. Les hace falta, funcionalmente."

"Tú… ¿Sientes esa falta? D-Digo… Como tienes tu alma en…" Gesticuló con su mano libre, incapaz de verbalizarlo.

Homura arqueó una ceja, no porque le ofendiera, sino porque nunca lo había pensado así. En general, no pensaba cosas así. "No sé si valga la pena hablar de ello… Mi alma está separada de mi cuerpo… No lo sé…" Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, "además, es un mito. Los mitos se creaban para explicar sucesos que no podían comprender por sí solos. Así como Aristófanes."

Madoka la miró por el rabillo del ojo y encontró su expresión que no le decía nada realmente.

Mitades.

Sus ojos descendieron hacia sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió de lado. Eran mitos, sí, pero estando así… Si pudiera unirse más a ella, con gestos así…

"¿Madoka? Andas muy distraída últimamente…"

Ella rió en respuesta y se le adelantó un par de pasos para luego verla de frente, sin soltarla y con una amplia sonrisa, "son mitos, pero es una bonita forma de verlo, ¿no te hace ilusión, Homura-chan? Encontrar a esa persona que te complete en todos los sentidos."

"Que me complete…" Dijo y mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, como si analizara la oración, o como si revisara recuerdos en su mente, "…la verdad, no me importa si me completa o no."

Madoka ladeó la cabeza, "¿cómo así?"

"Mmm…" Desvió la mirada, "no quiero buscar."

"¿…quieres que llegue por sí solo?"

Negó con la cabeza, "bueno… Es una posibilidad, pero no, no lo espero tampoco. Estoy bien así, no quiero conocer a nadie más," dijo y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

Madoka no sabía si eran ideas suyas, pero en ese momento, sentía que Homura la miraba con una intensidad diferente, nostálgica quizás. Tragó lento, pesado, y sintió sus manos sudar. El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer ante la mínima posibilidad de que…

"¿Tú deseas eso? Encontrar a esa persona."

No, no quería estar en esta situación. Sabía que era transparente y frente a Homura sabía que no tenía la opción de mentir, porque enseguida se daba cuenta. Sintió un apretón provenir de los dedos que rodeaban los propios y sus alrededores parecieron desaparecer ante la potente presencia de la persona enfrente suyo.

No podía decirle, no aun, al menos… No estaba preparada, a pesar de lo segura que estaba de sus sentimientos, pero… ¿Y si le acababa dando asco a Homura? No, eso era una excusa, sabía que Homura nunca sentiría asco por algo así. Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos y temió que fuera audible para la otra, también. Se estaba tardando mucho y la seriedad con que la miraban no ayudaba en absoluto en alivianar la presión. "Y-Yo…" Balbuceó, "y-yo creo que y-ya…"

"Está bien, no te fuerces a responderme. Vamos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer." Dijo, y pasó por su lado para retomar la marcha, jalándola a la vez.

Madoka parpadeó varias veces y las palabras fueron empujadas de regreso al fondo del nudo en su estómago. Dio primeros pasos torpes, aturdida, pero manejó detenerse, y por defecto, detener a la otra.

"Homura-chan."

Ella la miró por sobre el hombro, "¿sí? ¿pasa algo?"

Madoka respiró profundo y habló más compuesta esta vez,"…te lo diré en algún momento. Lo prometo."

"No es necesario que lo hagas…"

Sonrió esta vez y cortó la distancia para decírselo al oído, "pero quiero hacerlo. Es un secreto, pero a ti… A ti puedo decírtelo."

"…"

Homura quedó de piedra en ese momento y eso logró que Madoka la viera con ojos entornados y una sonrisa, por fin, aliviada.

Quizás…

* * *

Otoño.

El verano se llevó varios azahares consigo, pero la esperanza seguía porque los que quedaron por fin brotaban e iban desarrollando su forma final.

Había sido un trabajo arduo, pesado, pero el ver que estaba surtiendo frutos era más que satisfactorio. Las llenaba de orgullo.

Y…

Homura observaba con profundo cariño hacia los pequeños brotes, como si de hijos se trataran. A su vez, abrazaba por detrás a Madoka con los brazos por sobre sus hombros, muy para la sorpresa de la última por cosas así nunca pasaban, menos con sus padres rondando dentro. Madoka alzó sus manos y envolvió las ajenas con cuidado. Ladeó el rostro y vio lo feliz que se veía Homura, quien, al encontrar miradas, sonrió sin tapujos. Madoka correspondió, pero se vio en la obligación de devolver su mirada hacia el árbol. Estaba viviendo una sensación nueva y que la remecía de formas que era incapaz de poner en palabras. No quería dejar de sentirla, y por lo mismo, optó por evitar cualquier gesto que pudiera romper el momento. Lo que sí se permitió fue ajustara bien hacia atrás, acomodarse contra aquel cuerpo que descubría era más suave de lo que recordaba. Suspiró, discreta, y se dejó arrastrar por el festival de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Le gustaría poder decirle a Homura que no solo había tenido éxito cosechando ese árbol, sino que también había hecho un excelente trabajo alimentando, cada día, su corazón con su peculiar luz. Los brotes crecían con fuerza, inquietos e impacientes por volverse naranjas y por fin poder ser suyos.

Completamente suyos.

Homura apretó el abrazo y acomodó su mentón contra el hombro de Madoka. Ella, inconscientemente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ladeó su cabeza para juntar mejillas. Recibió un leve frote en respuesta, y su corazón volvió a explotar, por milésima vez seguro.

Esto, sin duda, era felicidad.

* * *

"…Madoka."

"¿Sí?"

Caminaban de regreso, bien arropadas por el frío del invierno. Había sido una semana agotadora, de exámenes, y Madoka solo quería llegar a casa y pegarse una larga siesta. Se volteó, pero el cansancio se espantó en cuanto vio la expresión en el rostro de Homura. Ella traía las manos embutidas en su abrigo y sus ojos distantes, profundamente tristes. Madoka sintió un vacío en el estómago y supo enseguida que le diría algo gravísimo. Su boca se tensó, pero solo pudo mirarla expectante.

"Puede que… No pueda cumplir mi promesa."

"¿A-A qué te refieres…?"

"No podré ver las naranjas. Yo… Tengo que irme."

"¿…eh? ¿a dónde?"

"Olvidé que mi estadía en Mitakihara tenía fecha de vencimiento. Hace poco me llamaron, que está acabado el contrato de arriendo de mi departamento. Me exigen que vuelva a Tokio."

"…estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"La próxima semana. Debo enviar mis cosas en estos días…"

Los ojos de Madoka se desorbitaron y cerró la distancia para aferrarse al abrigo de la otra con fuerza, jalándola y sacudiéndola, "¡¿por qué?!"

"N-No lo sé… Yo misma n-no lo entiendo… No se manifestaron en todo este tiempo, y ahora…" Dijo, y atrapó los hombros de Madoka para detenerla, con dificultad.

"¡Quédate conmigo! H-Hablaré con mis padres y-"

Los brazos de Homura la rodearon con fuerza y Madoka sintió las lágrimas de Homura contra su rostro, así como su corazón rompiéndose al segundo siguiente, "perdóname Madoka, perdóname…" Le dijo con la voz hecha trizas.

Madoka se quedó de piedra y su garganta se tapó, bloqueando todo sonido que no fueran sollozos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras las lágrimas brotaban furiosas y perdió su mirada en el cielo nublado.

Esto…

No parecía real.

Homura hacía lo posible por ahogar su llanto, pero le fue imposible. Se aferraba con tanta fuerza a Madoka que la última debería haber temido que le rompiera algún hueso.

No lo hacía; ningún dolor se compararía con el que sentía en su corazón.

La felicidad…

No es eterna.

* * *

Si se lo hubiesen dicho antes, no habría sido capaz de creerlo.

De Homura, nunca podría haber imaginado algo así.

Le mintió.

No era la próxima semana, sino en dos días.

Dos días en que Madoka no se vio capaz de verla, pero de haber sabido, se hubiese obligado a ir, aunque fuese a rastras, a encontrarla.

Solo se esfumó.

Sin aviso, sin palabras, sin despedidas.

Su departamento estaba vacío y el letrero que anunciaba que estaba disponible para renta bien pegado en la puerta. La placa con "Akemi" escrito había desaparecido, también.

En la escuela, ya no figuraba como miembro.

Así, rápido, simple.

Así de fácil puede desaparecer una persona de tu vida.

No contestaba llamadas, ni suyas ni de nadie.

Madoka ya ni lloraba porque su mente no era capaz de asimilar cómo su vida se había dado vuelta de un momento a otro.

Parecía una pesadilla de mal gusto.

Muchas veces pensó que le estaban jugando la broma más cruel posible y que Homura aparecería gritando, '¡caíste!' o algo por el estilo.

La imagen no calzaba en absoluto con ella, por supuesto…

Porque la conocía, y tenía clarísimo su flujo de pensamiento al decidir hacer las cosas de este modo.

Homura, para variar, decidía todo por su cuenta. Asumía que así sería mejor para Madoka. Que decepcionarla y desaparecer así nada más la haría olvidarla más fácil.

Ya incluso le daba risa pensarlo.

Todo lo que habían hablado se iba a la basura y se dio cuenta de que Homura no la conocía.

Que si lo hiciera, esto sería lo último que hubiese hecho.

Nevaba todos los días y no salió ni uno solo a quitar la nieve del naranjo.

Ya, sinceramente, no le importaba.

* * *

Pensar que hace exactamente un año las cosas fueron tan distintas solo lograban que su navidad fuese más agria.

Su familia respetaba su espacio porque sabían que la situación era difícil, y no le exigirían estar bien porque pretender imponer algo así no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Claro, dejaron la puerta abierta para que Madoka se acercara cuando quisiera a hablarles, o solo a pasar el rato. Ni siquiera era necesario que lo dijeran, Madoka lo sabía.

La cena de nochebuena fue como un asunto obligatorio, como un trámite, no como una festividad que tuvieran el gusto de celebrar. Madoka era una persona demasiado brillante y verla así de apagada, como una flor marchita, afectaba a todos en menor o mayor medida. Ella se daba cuenta, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya había intentado distraerse, salir con sus amigas, ignorar el enfrentar la situación.

Y aun así…

La cena acabó y todos subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Madoka pensó en irse a dormir de inmediato, pero desde que aquella persona se fue, dormir se le hizo cada día más difícil. Se echó en la cama, sin cambiarse a su pijama, y fijó la vista en el techo, probando a ver si por algún golpe de suerte lograba caer rendida. Estaba cansada, después de todo.

Cansada…

De extrañarla.

Al final, ocurrió lo que más temía. Ahora sí que todo dolía. Hoy, que ya no estaba, que la perdió, ahora sí conocía lo que era el dolor en verdad. Se dijo a sí misma que no debería pensar en ello, que no debería repetírselo una y otra vez porque ya el pecho se encargaba de recordárselo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas discretas que se derramaban por los costados, mojando su almohada. Sus manos fueron a tomar el colgante que Homura le había regalado y se lo quitó para verlo bien. Lo alzó y lo dejó colgar. La piedra rosa brillaba y Madoka no pudo evitar considerarlo irónico. Aquel sol brillaba, pero ella… Se había apagado; las lágrimas ahogaron las llamas, se lo tragó la ausencia. Y es que el sol no puede estar sin la luna.

Pensar que la misma Homura le había pedido que no se apagara…

Quizás quería que solo brillara para ella.

Sabiendo que dormir sería tarea imposible, decidió ponerse de pie y bajar al jardín. Serviría para torturarse más, pero era lo único que la hacía sentir el espíritu de Homura. Tanto esfuerzo, tantos momentos…

Se llevó una manta con la que se envolvió y cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí. Luego, se sentó en el lugar en que compartió con ella hace exactamente un año. Hoy tampoco nevaba, hoy también estaba despejado.

Pero a pesar de estar arropada, a pesar de que ni siquiera nevaba, se sentía helar hasta los huesos. Los dientes le tiritaban y el férreo agarre a sus brazos era lo único que detenía los espasmos. Y es que… El frío no era el clima, lo tenía claro. El frío era esa desgarradora ausencia. Homura había alimentado tanto su corazón durante todo este tiempo, y se lo llevó todo de regreso.

Escuchó, al igual que aquella noche, el sonar de los cristales a lo lejos y las voces que se felicitaban con euforia.

¿Estaría sola ella en este instante?

Rogaba que no, que no lo estuviera. Y si no lo disfrutaba, que al menos pudiese estar tranquila. Alzó su mano derecha y recordó fugazmente, casi como si la tuviera ahí mismo, al lado, aquel beso delicado que dio sobre el dorso con aquellas palabras… Que era feliz, con ella.

La mano tembló y fue a encontrar su rostro, negándose a llorar. Si hubiese dicho algo en ese momento, en vez de lograr que se apartara, ¿haría una diferencia al hoy? Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y tragó nuevamente esas lágrimas que no quería, que se rehusaba a dejar correr.

Quizás sería mejor regresar a su habitación e intentar dormir a toda costa en vez de estar haciéndose esto. Pero por más que lo pensaba, sus piernas no querían obedecer, permanecían ahí testarudas, como si esperaran algo.

Y es que, muy dentro de sí, esperaba. Añoraba y aún mantenía esperanza de un milagro, que volvería de un minuto a otro y le diría que todo estaría bien, que no se iría más, tal como… Tal como le prometió, antes. El nudo en su garganta se sintió como espinas que se expandían, rompiendo todo el camino hacia el pecho y haciendo que todo ardiera de una manera indescriptible. Se hizo un ovillo ahí, intentando protegerse de esa masacre, y el llanto por fin explotó sin control. Lloraba con fuerza y con tristeza desesperada. Llevó ambas manos hacia su boca, a taparla, que no quería que sus padres la escucharan, pero los sollozos aun sonaban, apagados, pero bien audibles todavía.

Sin embargo, hubo un sonido que logró llamar su atención. Se enderezó de inmediato y buscó el origen de lado a lado, esperando el milagro, por fin ese milagro. Pero el origen no fue lo que esperaba. Ahí yacía una naranja solitaria sobre el césped, bajo el árbol. Madoka bufó. Recordó el azahar, ese que había interpretado como una señal, como un buen augurio.

Al parecer, fue todo lo contrario.

No obstante, no podía ignorarlo, así como así. Madoka tenía que probarse algo, a pesar de todo, y además… Esto era el resultado de muchísimo trabajo, mucho esfuerzo y dedicación de ambas. Era el trofeo que tendría que levantar sola.

Caminó hacia la fruta, se agachó para agarrarla y luego volvió a enderezarse. La examinó, girándola hacia los lados. La cáscara se notaba gruesa y firme, aunque el color pálido. Tomó aire, y suspiró largo, abatida. Aquí estaba la prueba. Quitó la cáscara con cuidado y una vez la tuvo lista, sacó un gajo que acercó a su rostro, pero entornó los ojos, observándolo de cerca, antes que nada. Decidió tomarlo como una moneda, como un cara o sello. Si estaba dulce, quería decir que, aunque Homura no estuviera aquí, su amor por ella por fin estaría listo para entregarse. La buscaría, y le diría, aun sabiendo que probablemente solo haría las cosas más difíciles para ambas. Llevó la ilusión y la apuesta por todos estos meses, y debía… Tenía que hacerlo, solo necesitaba esa señal que le diera el último empujón. En cambio, si estaba ácida o agria, no haría absolutamente nada. Lo tomaría como que su amor seguía sin ser suficiente, sin madurar. Que no era algo que pudiera entregarle a Homura, no podía darle algo así, a medias, sin importar cuánto la hubiese herido.

Todo se decidía en ese pequeño gajo.

Su mano temblaba y las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero el gajo llegó a su destino y Madoka mordió lento, con miedo.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y colapsó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba tan ácida que logró hacerla estremecer. Aun así, mascó hasta despedazarla por completo y tragó. Parecía quemar sobre las heridas.

"Así acaba todo…" Dijo con un hilo de voz. El resto de la naranja se mantenía firme en su mano, aunque sin darse cuenta, la apretó y escapaban algunas gotas de jugo alrededor. Y ante todo pronóstico, fue y le dio un mordisco fuerte y directo, lo cual se llevó la mitad de la naranja de una sola vez. Tuvo tentación de escupir porque estaba asquerosamente ácida. La mordía con dolor, pero no por el sabor, eso era secundario. El dolor era la respuesta, era que tendría que rendirse y ya, todo se acababa así. Su rostro se deformó mientras seguía mascando.

No quería, bajo ningún motivo, no quería…

No quería dejar de amarla, no quería dejarla ir. Sentía que la estuvieran obligando a entregar una de sus extremidades, así nada más, que la arrancara por sí misma, de buena gana.

Fue a buscar el resto de la naranja, porque si ya había empezado, se tragaría todo ese dolor, por completo. No debía dejar más cosas a medias.

Esto era, después de todo…

El símbolo de su amor por-

La otra mitad había desaparecido por completo.

Parpadeó varias veces, adecuándose a la nueva situación; dedos firmes aprisionaban su muñeca y luego de unos segundos una lengua tímida pasó a lamer los restos de jugo sobre su palma. Una persona maniobraba con cariño y dejaba besos breves y suaves luego de cada lamida. Cuando acabó, sus párpados se despegaron y enfocaron en su dirección, fijo e intenso. "…Ácida, pero deliciosa, ¿no?"

La única respuesta que ofreció fue liberarse del agarre y afirmar con ambas manos ese rostro para luego lanzarse a besar sus labios, sin pensarlo dos veces. El llanto aun la tenía ahogada y los sollozos rogaban por libertad, pero su corazón callaba absolutamente todas esas quejas porque no _podía_ esperar un segundo más, no permitiría que esa persona desapareciera, no. Aunque era su primer beso, empujó y movió sus labios con la adrenalina, emoción y dolor del momento apagando todo atisbo de nervios. Sentía el fuerte ácido en su boca, pero de nuevo, hasta eso se hizo preciado. Los labios ajenos respondieron moviéndose al mismo compás y una mano fue a subir desde la base del cuello de Madoka, hasta su nuca y atraerla, pero principalmente acariciando la zona y perderse en su cabello. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, y apenas lo hicieron, los sollozos de ambas se encontraron como si quisieran comunicarse entre sí. Madoka rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la otra y la apretó con fuerza. "¡Homura-chan!"

Ella la abrazó firmemente también y hundió su rostro junto a su cuello, rogando por tenerla lo más cerca posible, e incapaz de formular palabras.

Hubo un destello y Madoka recién se percató de que Homura había estado transformada hasta ese momento. Sin duda el por qué no la escuchó. No quería seguir llorando porque necesitaba saber, necesitaba escucharla, necesitaba tantas cosas… Y no tenía idea de con cuánto tiempo disponían. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de formular más palabras que no fueran su nombre, una y otra vez.

Un azahar que pareció negarse a seguir el desarrollo de sus compañeras, voló en el patio de los Kaname y cayó casualmente sobre el cabello de Homura. La luna se manifestó también con un brillo tenue, especial, por breves segundos.

Después de todo, un reencuentro dio lugar, uno que representaba el nacimiento de una unión poderosa que derrotaba la maldición de los dioses.

Dos mitades que por fin se permitían encajar sus piezas, y de eso…

No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

"¿…Así te gusta?" Preguntó, a todas luces cohibida.

Recibió una risa leve, armoniosa, aquella de la que nunca se cansaría, como respuesta. Se acomodó hacia atrás, amoldándose, "casi, uhm… ¿Tus brazos?" Gesticuló con las manos, señalando hacia abajo.

"M-Mhm…" Asintió, y movió sus brazos con cuidado para rodear su cintura desde atrás. Madoka encontró sus manos y las envolvió en las propias, cálidas. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí, ahora sí." Se acurrucó un poco más hacia atrás con una sonrisa amplia, complacida en su rostro.

Homura acomodó su mejilla contra una de las de su compañera y la sonrisa se le contagió. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía. "Madoka… Recuerdas esa vez que platicamos sobre el mito de los andróginos?"

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder verla, curiosa, "lo recuerdo, ¿por qué?"

"Ahora… Puedo contestarte bien. Yo… Sentí la ausencia. Cuando me fui, la sentí, y… De alguna forma supe que a ese dolor, a esa sensación de vacío se refería el relato…"

"¿Homura-chan…?"

Ojos púrpura la miraron fijo, como si se negaran a permitirle romper el contacto visual. Y descubrió que… Efectivamente no podía hacerlo. Tragó pesado y sintió que el estómago se le apretaba.

"Madoka, yo… No la sentí antes porque te tenía conmigo. No podía sentir un vacío que no tenía, que ya… Q-Que ya estaba lleno. Cuando te vi esa noche… Algo me remeció y tuve la sensación de haber encontrado piezas perdidas de mí misma." Desvió la mirada, insegura de golpe, "quizás te estoy asustando, o incomodando…"

Negó lenta y suavemente con la cabeza. Sus ojos rastreaban con cuidado aquel rostro sonrojado que la tenía a muy pocos pasos de vomitar por la ansiedad y los nervios, "te-te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿verdad?" Sus manos fueron a envolver ambas mejillas de Homura y la miró, casi rogándole, "no lo digas si no…" Se mordió el labio inferior y empujó lejos el nudo que quería formarse en su garganta.

"No." La voz salió clara y firme esta vez, tanto que Madoka acabó dando un respingo casi imperceptible. "Esto es… Es importante para mí, no te diría algo así a la ligera. Madoka…" Dijo, casi suspirando su nombre, "tenías que saberlo. En estos dos días desde que volví… M-Me siento inquieta cada vez que no estás, que no te veo… Algo cambió en mí y no quiero serte una moles-"

Los labios de Madoka fueron a interrumpirla porque odiaba hablar de molestias, de cargas. Eran conceptos tan repetidos desde esa boca y quería borrarlas de su diccionario por completo. Su quijada temblaba, a pesar de su iniciativa, y la sal que teñía el beso sabía que era propia. Fue un roce breve, y para cuando se separaron, le estremeció el cómo la lengua de Homura repasaba sus labios con cuidado, como aquella noche hizo con el jugo de naranja, y luego subió a limpiar con besos el rastro de lágrimas.

"…Creí que si lo decía, dejaría de inquietarme de esa forma. N-No puedo, sin ti, yo…"

"No lo digas," Madoka le sonrió ampliamente y dejó un beso suave antes de continuar, "me ha pasado igual, Homura-chan… Pensé durante mucho tiempo que debería acostumbrarme a estar así. Desde esa noche, ha sido doloroso de otra manera… Cuando no pude responderte, la tarde que hablamos sobre el mito… Quería decirte, me moría de ganas de decirte que tú, que si me hicieran comparar esa leyenda con la realidad, yo diría que tú, mil veces que tú. Ah, Homura-chan…" Suspiró, "no tienes idea cómo me has tenido, cómo me tienes…"

No esperó respuesta, solo se volvió a reclinar hacia atrás contra el cuerpo de Homura, y abrazó con fuerza sus manos.

"…Lo siento, por no darme cuenta antes… Para mí hace mucho dejó de ser nuevo el que seas el centro de mi vida. Lo siento…" Dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar una de las mejillas de Madoka.

"…Si lo sientes, promete compartirme lo que te pasa, como ahora… Homura-chan, tu costumbre de lidiar con todo sola, de ocultar tanto… Lo detesto, ¿sabes? Porque ya no estás sola, ni soy adivina para saber de qué manera ayudarte, ayudarnos… Si me cierras las puertas en la nariz cada vez que intento acercarme."

"Madoka…"

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa ladina, "déjame conocer más de ti, Homura-chan. Déjame estar de verdad contigo…"

Homura se inclinó para besar la comisura de su boca y Madoka cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la gentileza del gesto, resistiendo las ganas de reciprocar. La otra repitió con varios, uno tras otro, hasta que acabó impacientando a Madoka, quien subió una mano para atraerla por la nuca y besarla lentamente.

"¡Chicas!"

Ambas saltaron a separarse rápido, cada una con el rostro hirviendo y mirando a direcciones opuestas.

Tomohisa entró como si nada, inafectado, con dos naranjas, una en cada mano. "¡Siguen cayendo! Me cuesta creer que de verdad haya funcionado." Sonrió como hace muchísimo tiempo no hacía, y ahora sí, ambas intercambiaron miradas con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

"A nosotras también nos sorprende, pero presiento que ya no será tan dificultoso cosecharlas."

Él asintió, "pienso lo mismo. Debo agradecerles por su esfuerzo, fue… Muy bonito ver el jardín con tanta vida." Dijo con ojos entornados por unos segundos, y luego se volvió hacia Homura, "¿cuándo dijiste que llegaban tus cosas, Homura?"

"A-Ah… En un par de días…" Dijo agachando la cabeza, apenada.

Él rió por lo bajo, "¡perfecto! De nuevo, bienvenida. Espero te sientas a gusto, lo que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo."

Ella seguía escondiéndose, "s-se lo agradezco, Kaname-san… Disculpe las molestias…"

De pronto sintió una mano cálida en su hombro y alzó la vista para encontrar el rostro del padre de Madoka. "Es una alegría tenerte aquí, nunca pienses que molestas."

Se enderezó, y dejó una naranja en las manos de cada una. "Deberían probarlas y ver qué tal, ¿vale? Luego me cuentan, las dejaré solas."

"¿…Kaname-san?"

"¿Mhm?"

"Yo… D-De verdad, muchas gracias."

Él se limitó a asentir con su usual expresión imperturbable y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación.

Madoka miró divertida la naranja entre sus manos, girándola y lanzándola al aire. "Deberíamos dejarlas así, seguro están igual o más ácidas que la anterior."

Homura, aunque dudosa al principio, se acercó para sentarse a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo por sobre los hombros, "pero la anterior me gustó."

"¿Uhm? ¡Pero si llegaba a doler!" Se acomodó a su lado, contra su pecho, e hizo un puchero.

"Esa naranja era tuya. Y… Me gusta todo de ti…"

El corazón de Madoka dio un vuelco y se disparó, porque no podía ser que Homura supiera que…

Ella la tomó de la muñeca con su mano libre, y acercó la mano a su boca para besar la naranja que cargaba Madoka, "son tuyas."

"H-Homura-chan…" No pudo evitarlo, pero esta vez las lágrimas cayeron como las de una niña pequeña que se da los primeros golpes al intentar caminar. El puchero se amplió y encorvó su espalda.

"Tranquila…" La acercó, abrazándola, "…es cosa de tiempo, y… Como me pediste, no hagas las cosas por ti sola. La naranja sabe mejor si la comemos juntas."

La mano libre de Madoka fue a aferrarse al sweater de Homura y acabó hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Entendía y… Compartía esas palabras, pero era incapaz de decirlo. No importaba, porque el cómo los brazos de Homura se ajustaban firmes a su alrededor le decían que comprendía, y que…

Estaba con ella, que estaban juntas.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su corazón nunca produciría naranjas dulces, no por sí solo, así. Hoy por fin tenía esa parte que su alma necesitaba, que su alma lloraba por reencontrar.

Porque el amor es una experiencia de dos, y ellas recién emprendían el viaje. No sabía a donde las llevaría ni qué dificultades encontrarían, pero sí tenía claro que las naranjas nunca serían totalmente dulces.

Y no le importaba tragar litros de ácido si lo hacía con ella.

* * *

 **A/N: Esta nota saldrá larga así que zanjaré lo importante primero o3o. Respecto al fic per sé, me fue doloroso(?). Me tardé cerca de una semana en escribirlo porque uh bueno… Hay reflexiones pesadas acá. No sé si serán más pesadas que en otros fics, pero quizás yo ando más sensible. En fin, debido a eso, me vi obligada a parar varias veces, y también porque no sabía si me explicaba bien. Eso pasa con los sentimientos, son experiencias tan subjetivas. Ya llegando a las partes finales acabé escuchando 1 hora de canciones cebolla, de esas para cantar ebrio y despechado, orz. De hecho le dije a alguien que me imaginé tirada en el suelo con una botella de vodka en una mano, así bien patética, cantando. Mención a Me vuelves a herir de De Saloon, haha. Volviendo a lo técnico… Este es el shot más largo de este post, fueron sus 12k palabras, meada. Me frustré mirando el contador de palabras porque no entiendo cómo me explayé tanto º-º si se les hizo muy largo culpen a una chica que le dije y me respondió "me gustan largos, así tienen más detalles!".**

 **La última escena estuvo totalmente escrita e imaginada con una canción que me pasó un buen muchacho uvu es instrumental por si la quieren escuchars, "'utakata – anan ryoko".**

 **Symbols timeeee. Esto es como lo más importante, debí empezar por acá. ME FRUSTRÉ MUCHO CUANDO VI ESTA PALABRA OK, NO SABÍA QUÉ HACER. Leí muchas cosas relacionadas con las naranjas y etc y ya ven que acabó todo en un popurrí. Dato importante uvu el azahar, en el hanakotoba (lenguaje de las flores), significa amor eterno. El mito de los andróginos es muy conocido y se sabe que el dicho de las medias naranjas viene de ahí. Lo del ácido y el dulce que tanto repetí es porque se hace énfasis en aquello en relación al significado de la naranja; que por un lado simboliza vida, fecundidad, amor eterno… Mientras que por el otro lado, el ácido, simboliza lo duro del amor y de la vida y en casos de interpretación radical puede relacionarse incluso con la muerte.**

 **Creo que eso es todo respecto al shot en sí… Dejaré una reflexión personal sobre los temas emocionales de acá al final para no alargarme más.**

 **Sobre las prox act: Lo próximo que suba de MadoMagi será de mis longfics o3o. Primero acabaré el cap de Aphelion que está ahí en el horno hace rato, siempre se me olvidan estas cosas ok, me acordé de que debía actualizar porque una señorita me lo nombró el otro día y me dije OH cierto que eso existía (?) mala mujers que soy.**

 **Ahora, sobre mi situación actual o3o que me daré el espacio porque he estado desaparecida y sé que hay su par de personas que revisan constantemente para ver si subo cosas. No he dejado de producir, ocurre que por ej hay un fic que dejé a la mitad MUY fluff que me trabó y era Madohomu con gatos y mew mew básicamente Godoka que por razones estúpidas es neko gurl y Homura colapsa 8D. Con ese estuve su buena semana escribiendo y al final no sirvió de nah. Por otro lado… El invierno me está afectando porque me tiene con sueño todo el día y me entumece las manos, lo que logra que se me espanten las ganas de escribir. Envíenme unos buenos guantes sin dedos y quizás obtengan más de mí :U. Pero rly me siento mal ya fue casi un mes desde lo último que subí que ni siquiera fue para este fandom. ADEMÁS y ahora apuntaré a una culpableeeee porque de hecho le avisé que la colgaría aquí. Pueden maldecir a mi pequeña Madoki porque su Madoka le sale muy IC y me da feels y ella me monopoliza Y HASTA ME ANDA EXIGIENDO porque no le he respondido en estos días por terminar este fic :U aunque igual estaba ansiosa porque terminara así que es una contradicción con patas. Y sí, no hablo de Madoka nuestra Madoka, sino de la usuaria que maneja a la Madoka que rolea con mi cuenta de Homura uvu que me da fluff y muchos feelings. ELLA ME DISTRAE.**

 **TAMBIÉN diré que andaré ocupada en unas cosillas externas que me encargaron hacer uvu como mi hermana que me hincha para que escriba una historia corta original –ya ha hecho, no solo fics- para pasársela a un we de un círculo literario, memeo, pa puro perder el tiempo. Ese me tiene mosqueada pero en fins, hay otro proyectin por ahí al que le pondré pilas y ese sí quiero que vasha bien uvu. Como último y acá ya me pueden pegar porque uvu tengo que act el post de Symphogear como sucia infiel que soy. Hay una chica que me dejó review que fue muy cosi y se emocionó mucho porque alguien más aparte de ella escribiera para ese fandom en español, haha, así que solidaridad con el prójimo.**

 **REVIEWS TIME:**

 **Diré que me emocioné porque kajsnkas desde mi última subida acá creo que se juntaron 10 reviews ;; más que cosis son. A la mayoría le llamó la atención el fic del árbol y me alegra mucho haber logrado transmitir el sentimiento. A los que dicen de mi imaginación por pensar eso solo con esa palabras… kasjndka al principio la vi y quedé casi igual que cuando miré la palabra de este fic. Pero a la mañana sig miré por la ventana en el autobús luego de clases y asocié el árbol con el mito de Adán y Eva? Por la manzana y eso. Ahí pensé en la idea de castigo más que nada o3o no está basado en el mito o no sé, si hay alguna analogía que ustedes vean, no lo hice consciente ok.**

 **Laryssa: Sí mujeeeer el sufrimiento es sabrosoooo ojalá te guste este porque tiene mucho suffering ok x'D me alegra mucho que te gustara uvu.**

 **Qqaazzzz: Yes, I hope so too :c Homura has suffered so so much the entire series and I just want her to be somehow happy, or to rest in peace :c**

 **Lord: Sí uvu a veces no se necesitan tramas muy elaboradas para lograr una historia con un análisis más profundo. Me alegra que te gustara el tema de los cambios de estación porque revisé varias páginas sobre el clima en Japón y no sé si sirvió mucho, aunque cumplió el propósito. Creo que he hecho a varios flufferos gustosos del angsty, and I'm not sorry at all.**

 **Al o las/los anons de por ahíiii graciaaaas me alegra que sufrieran uvu haha, no rly, gracias por pasarse a comentar!**

 **Doña Stale: Creo que todos pasamos por ese momento con la carrera, unos más otros menos y algunos que no lo dicen pero les pasa igual. Me ha pasado lo mesmo con los parásitos y me dan ganas de romperles la madre :U y bueno, en mi caso otras cosillas como líos con un acosador PERO ESO NO IMPORTA ACÁ. Recuerda que una cosa son las personas y la otra pos la disciplina per sé –la cual igual está pseudo podrida a estas alturas- y ánimo uvu espero que te haya ido bien en todo. Aw, que alivio es leer que se te haga IC :c son cosas de las que siempre me preocupo y quedo como aksjdna cuando escribo cualquier cosa, así que siempre es nice saber que vean concordancia con el pj canon, aunque sea su poquito. Y bueno uvu volviste a escribir haha te leería si me dignara a siquiera ver 2 segs de ese show pero la estética me patea las ganas :x not my style.**

 **MrsZalerm: Grachias! Siempre me alivia ver que no decepciono a las personas que leen siempre :c porque o sea yo no me cuarto al escribir, escribo para mí pero siempre pienso en las personitas que han sido constantes y muy apoyo acá aunque sea desde las sombras… Y pos me gusta tenerlos felices.**

 **Tomoyito: DEBERÍA ELIMINAR TU REVIEW CÓMO SE TE OCURRE NOMBRAR ESE FIC BLASFEMIA POR ALGO LO BORRÉ KAJSDNKAJSKD. El momento ese del primer beso en el del hospital fue mi momento fav al escribir fue al que le puse más feels de mi parte uvu. Good gurl. Lo demás pos por razones no respondo. –wat-**

 **Ghost: Tranquilo amigx, usted opine libre~ estas cosas son interpretaciones así que no son escritas en piedra, tengo muchos fics que amo de MadoMagi y son visiones totalmente opuestas y así, por lo que no crees que lo que ponga en mis fics lo piense como verdad uvu porque recalco mucho que pos estas cosas NO son canon, en especial lo post rebellion de lo que no tenemos mucha idea. Ahora a tus puntos… A veces discrepo sobre la capacidad o no capacidad de Madoka a la hora de realizar acciones o3o yo sé que es dulce y misericordiosa y un pan de dios en general pero cuando tiene que hacer las cosas, las hace y no titubea. Cuando Mami quiso matar a Homura le mandó el disparo en la SG sin pensarlo dos veces, por ej. Y a Mami la respeta mucho en todas las timelines, no es como que le fuera menos relevante que Homura. Pienso que si en la secuela se ve en el escenario en que debe, poniéndolo en palabras burdas, disparar el gatillo contra Homucifer por el bien de los demás, lo va a hacer y lo hará de una vez. Ella tiene más agallas y la gente suele olvidarlo, y por sobretodo, /sentido del deber/. Pero pos ahí te comento mi visión, respeto la tuya y quizás sí la puse muy cruel en el primer escenario.**

 **El 2do punto uvu no dije que Homura le robara el poder a Godoka. Porque no, no lo hace, la divide en 2 y lo único que le arrebata son sus recuerdos. Quizás lo dices por el final? Por lo de que Godoka la hace híbrida? Pos ahí lo que puse es que agarró el orbe de Homura e hizo cosas con su propia magia para intervenir, pero no es que tuviera magia de Madoka en primer lugar. Lo de que sea más poderosa o no que Godoka… No lo sabemos. Homura se aprovechó del momento y agarró de sorpresa para todos –hasta para la audiencia- a Godoka y aprovechó para hacer todo lo posterior, pero no sabemos si hubiese sido capaz de no gozar con el factor sorpresa. Y pos, son conjeturas o3o no sabemos nada, ahora en el manga que ambienta lo que ocurre post animé y antes de Rebellion, Wraith Arc, se van develando pistas que nos permitirían entender –posiblemente- más sobre el cómo Homura adquiere el potencial para hacer algo así. Además, tómese en cuenta que si hay lucha contra Homucifer, será contra muchos, no solo contra Godoka. Ya se ve que quedará el apocalipsis x'D. Gracias por tu comentario, tú comenta tranqui uvu todo ok y en paz.**

 **Lucifer mi amors: iaskdjnak nada que decir, siempre amo tus reviews y me encantan todos tus comentarios sobre cada una de las épocas. Siempre me alegra cuando ponen atención a escenas que me empeñé más en escribir aunque podrían no darse cuenta, como la escena del grito que pff o sea en mi cabeza me dieron ganas de llorar x'D Y pos sí, Homura siempre se castigaba a sí misma, mi cosi se odia mucho y por eso aunque me quede redundante, siempre me sale "emo" cuando veo situaciones así desde su punto de vista. Hay muchas cosas que me dejo en tintero pero llevo como 2k palabras solo respondiendo reviews, meada, así que te puedo comentar más por interno cuando no me duelan los dedos y me descanse la psiquis**

 **ChapaWise: Awww cosi no llores :c me da sentimientos encontrados cuando me dicen que lloran con mis fics, por un lado es como omg logré conmover pero por otro snif no estes tristeee ;o; Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Me pone felizh que te guste mi combo de drama con mi forma rara de escribir.**

 **Reflexión sobre algunos puntos: Como dije, este fic me dolió escribirlo. No he vivido mucho la experiencia como la narro desde Madoka, porque yo anduve más por la vereda de Homura. Mis fics nunca tienen nada autobiográfico, pensamientos personales sí, es obvio, sino estas cosas serían planas y con cero profundización. Sin embargo… Escribiendo a Madoka recordé a una persona que amé mucho. Aun la quiero y probablemente siempre lo haré o3o pero sha no así como antes. A lo que quiero ir es que uhm, cosis, conozco muchas personas que a nivel de relación o emocional en general son más del estilo Homura. Así como tragarse todo y tomar las decisiones solos por el supuesto bien del otro…**

 **Niños :c a nivel de relación de pareja eso hiere mucho. Uno puede guardare montón de cosas pero se manifiestan esos descontentos, inseguridades y etc en nuestro comportamiento de una u otra forma. Sin comunicación, la otra persona no tiene idea cómo saber qué les pasa Y NO, no porque sea tu pareja tiene que conocerte como libro. Si piensas eso estás siendo muy cómodo y egoísta, además. Muchas chicas, así como Madoka acá, se mueren porque no saben qué están haciendo mal, intentan, buscan, y acaban remando solas. En serio, si tendrán una relación y se comprometen con el otro, tienen que intentar entenderse y eso se logra con comunicación :c sorry si soy majadera pero pos en lo personal… Le hice muchísimo daño a esta chica que amé mucho y etc por guardarme todo y lo peor es que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar todas esas cosas que tenía miedo de mostrar. Quería… Conocerme, y disfrutarme completa :c pero me encerré en mi zona cómoda, la dejé sola, todo por no tomar el riesgo. No es fácil, yo lo intentaba pero estaba mal enfocada en ese entonces, no sé… Ya en mi última rela volteé los papeles solo que yo me cansé pronto porque esa chica no tenía consideración ni para avisar –ojo, avisar, no pedir permiso porque no soy su mamá, wat- que se iba de fiesta toda la noche y aparece a la noche del otro día… Eso es un ejemplo º-º, en fin, solo piénsenlo, yo sé que abrirse a alguien cuando por cosas de personalidad o de traumas te cuesta en general hacerlo, es difícil, pero si quieren a la persona de verdad… Háganlo :c. Esop.**

 **Bueno ahora me lanzo al mar.**

 **Saludooos y trataré de no tardarme tanto esta vez en aparecerme.**

 **Danny out**

* * *

* _"(…) Cree que los hombres han ignorado la gran fuerza que desprende el Amor, ya que si no le hubieran elevado Templos y Altares para rendirle sacrificios._ _Nos define al amor como a_ _ **un íntimo anhelo de restitución de una plenitud perdida, de reencuentro con un total.**_ _Uno mismo con el ser amado. Aristófanes nos narra una antigua leyenda sobre Efialtes y Oto, hijos de tesalio Aloeo, que encadenaron a Ares e intentaron escalar el cielo para derrocar a Zeus (Homero)._

 _Expone que, en la antigüedad, la humanidad se dividía en tres géneros, el masculino, el femenino, y el andrógino (del griego Andros-Hombre y Gino-Mujer). Los seres que pertenecían a esta última clase eran redondos, con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos caras en la cabeza y, por supuesto dos órganos sexuales. Estaban unidos por el vientre. Eran seres tan terribles por su vigor y fuerza que se sintieron suficientes para atentar contra los dioses. Puesto que Zeus no podía destruir la raza humana, dado que ésta era la que adoraba a los dioses, los castigó partiéndolos por la mitad. Apolo los curó dándoles la forma actual que tienen ambos sexos, y más tarde pasó adelante sus "vergüenzas"._

 _El Amor desde tiempos inmemoriales trata de unirlos, de manera que, cuando se encuentran se unen de tal forma que es para toda la vida, tratando cada uno de reunirse y fundirse con el amado y convertirse de dos seres en uno solo, de manera que tan solo podría alcanzar la felicidad nuestra especie cuando se dé el tiempo en que la mitad de la Humanidad se encuentre con su otra mitad. Cada mitad de un hombre y mujer primitivos se entregan a la homosexualidad en busca de su otra mitad, en tanto que, la mitad del andrógino se entrega a la heterosexualidad en busca de su otra mitad."_


	7. 7-Bomba

**07.-Bomba**

 **A/N: Post-Rebellion**

* * *

La culpaban.

A estas alturas, probablemente el 80% -si es que no la totalidad- de la responsabilidad referente a la salud mental y física de Madoka recaía en ella. Toda la angustia, todos los llantos, todas las crisis nerviosas. El _ser la crisis nerviosa_.

No necesitaba que se lo dijeran, lo tenía claro. Pero también tenía clarísimo el que Miki Sayaka no tenía por qué negarle la entrada a la habitación de Madoka. Era esa chica, precisamente, la que había vuelto las cosas más difíciles.

Madoka había detonado como una bomba.

¿Hace cuánto había empezado la cuenta atrás?

¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Desde el principio?

Homura sabía lo inestable que se ponía la chica a su alrededor. No la culpaba, ella misma sentía una sensación particularmente extraña alrededor de Madoka cuando pasaban tiempo juntas, pero nunca le puso cabeza a ello porque se trataba de algo simplemente normal considerando las circunstancias.

Sin embargo, Madoka buscaba.

Era un tira y afloja constante, aun luego de tres años.

Intentó no causar problemas porque Madoka era Madoka, después de todo, y odiaba estar causándole molestias a los demás. Se adaptó pronto, y tal como Homura esperó, hicieron migas con Sayaka ni bien pasado el primer mes.

...Pero esa amistad se fue torciendo con el paso del tiempo.

Sayaka no parecía encajar por completo en el mundo de Homura y se convirtió en una persona con permanente guardia arriba, frustrada y de malhumor. Una molestia inconsciente le taladraba la cabeza constantemente cada día, cada segundo. Había veces en que la ignoraba, acostumbrada a su presencia, pero estando junto a Madoka esta parecía obligarla a poner atención. Aun durante todo este tiempo, no lograba entender qué era lo que le irritaba tanto sobre algunas actitudes de Madoka, sobre Homura, sobre Madoka _y_ Homura. Pero, como fuera, comenzó a molestarle ver a su mejor amiga inactiva o menospreciándose a sí misma.

Le molestaba, en especial, porque no la veía hacer nada para cambiar la situación si lo consideraba tan así.

Sayaka se decía a sí misma que no debía meterse tanto en los asuntos de Madoka, que era su vida, después de todo, y debía vivirla al ritmo que prefiriera. Pero no, por más que lo pensara, no lograba dejarla en paz y hoy era un fantasma permanente tras las acciones de la chica.

Necesitaba que se moviera, que hiciera _algo_.

Y Madoka hacía cosas, pero no las suficientes, o no las apropiadas para cumplir los estándares de Sayaka.

Palabras como "inútil", "perezosa", "dejada", aparecían en raras ocasiones, pero lo hacían.

Palabras como "necia", "ciega", "desconsiderada", aparecían también en momentos de tensión, específicamente cuando Homura se mostraba en el mapa.

Y bueno... Por otro lado, estaba su extraña relación con Homura. No era una que podría definirse claramente y eso era algo que mantenía siempre en el borde a Madoka. Como mucho, podría encasillarse en el estereotipo de más que amigos, menos que amantes. Abrazos ocasionales, duraderos, llenos de una necesidad que ninguna podría describir. Besos fugaces, culposos, forzados a veces, y otros terriblemente dulces.

Homura también presionaba.

Tenía clara la forma en que atrapaba a Madoka con unas cuantas palabras, como la conflictuaba con sus peticiones. Pero eran requerimientos necesarios a sus ojos, nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse porque se trataba de su propio bien. La forzaba, casi al igual que Sayaka, a hundirse en actividades, en afirmar su autoestima de esa forma, empujarla a aceptar las citas de los chicos que se le habían declarado a través del tiempo.

Todas cosas para alejarla, que se desapegara, porque, aunque se le hiciera un infierno la cabeza el pensar que ella misma era la que provocaba que Madoka se marchitara en los momentos en que la iba a dejar a dichas citas porque creía que a Homura no le importaba; que sus encuentros ocasionales no eran más que eso, encuentros, a pesar de todo eso, sabía que era lo que debía hacer por su bienestar.

Y debido a eso podía aceptar la mayor parte de la culpa. Porque, aunque Sayaka era más dura con sus maneras, Madoka se partía cada vez más por su deseo de conocer más a Homura, de estar más cerca, de que la aceptaran.

Ambas chicas vieron los síntomas, pero la cuenta regresiva ya había empezado, con todo y que intentaron retrasar el contador al bajar las exigencias.

Ya era muy tarde y el detonante final, fue, en definitiva, una fuerte discusión con Homura.

La bomba explotó en forma de un horrible ataque de pánico que la llevó directo al hospital.

Así que, por indicaciones del doctor e insistencia de Junko, Madoka pasaría los días libre de responsabilidades, en reposo. A su madre no le hacía mucha ilusión recibir visitas luego de lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía que su hija ya no era una niña y debía saber tomar sus propias decisiones, también. Además, ella seguía muy, demasiado ocupada en su empresa y no podía quedarse en casa.

Aire. Madoka se ahogaba con aire, con las palabras, algo le hacía un nudo que acababa en manotazos desesperados para que alguien la socorriera y le ayudara a respirar. Y Madoka jamás, jamás le había dado un manotazo antes.

"¡Despierta de una vez!"

De mala gana tuvo que irrumpir en la habitación, donde Sayaka la recibió feroz en su expresión, solo que imposible de intimidar por lo hinchados que tenía los ojos. Bastó una mano apoyada en su espalda nada más para guiarla hacia la puerta, y aunque fue con insultos de variados tipos y colores, consiguió que saliera.

"¿Cuándo pasó?" Ya cerrada la puerta, y recobrado el silencio, se sentó a los pies de la cama sin fingir que no estaba preocupada. Era una preocupación severa, eso sí, no para lamentarse y lloriquear como Sayaka, sino para orientarse en qué hacer para solucionar el problema.

"Esta mañana. Sayaka-chan se asustó porque estaba cocinando, y dejé caer las bandejas…" Madoka se veía sonriente, tranquila incluso, aunque con la voz rasposa como si tuviera un resfriado. "Creyó que alguna pudo caerme en la cabeza."

"¿Hay algo que falte? ¿Quieres que cocine yo?"

"No, ya papá se encargó. Tuvo que acompañar a Tatsuya buena parte del día, así que no quería preocuparlo con cosas como cocinar... Pero ya ves, tampoco pude." Madoka movía las manos constantemente en su regazo, un claro signo de lo ansiosa que se encontraba a pesar de lo calmado de su semblante. Ella parpadeó varias veces y de pronto estiró una mano para ponerla sobre el dorso de la de Homura. "De hecho, quería pedirte otro favor..."

Desde esa mañana, Madoka amanecía en cama e incapaz de levantarse a hacer más. Cuando llegó a un nivel donde Sayaka le gritaba hasta cuando estaba en cama, en su peor estado, tuvieron que recurrir a una Mami quedándose y siendo la única que podía subir la voz como para callar a la muchacha. Homura tenía que admitirlo, no era de esperarse de una apariencia tan comúnmente relajada, pero no quería meterse a la mala con Mami si fue capaz de aquello.

Siguiendo la petición de la chica, Homura cumplió su trato de llevarle rosas todos los días junto con una grulla de papel. Dejaba una, dos, un ramo a veces. Las mantenía bien cortadas, en jarrones, y las que compraba especialmente sin espinas quedaban en las manos de Madoka, donde su nariz pudiera sentirles el aroma tan suave que traían. Ofreció lirios, si es que le agradaba el perfume, y tras una semana fueron variando las flores a lirios, azucenas, margaritas… Incluso, si encontraba alguna bonita en el camino, la traía y se la enredaba al cabello de la otra, donde Madoka podía sonreír en su nido de flores sintiéndose parte de ellas.

"¡No está muerta, pedazo de idiota! ¡Deja de traerle flores como si se tratara de su funeral!"

"Última advertencia. Las callaré a la fuerza de ser necesario."

Madoka pasaba los días enteros en cama, pero contenta cuando Mami venía especialmente a ayudar a limpiar los pétalos viejos, cambiar el agua de la verdadera ciudad de vasos, jarrones, todo donde pudiese poner agua y flores dentro, y ordenar las grullas que comenzaban a formar una numerosa pila junto a los osos de felpa que adornaban el escritorio.

Homura tuvo la sorpresa de encontrar hasta a Sayaka ayudando, ajustando una flor de hibisco que Madoka había pedido especialmente en su cabello. Cuando las otras dos terminaron, claro, tuvo su tiempo a solas con ella, donde podían conversar cosas cotidianas, algo donde Homura buscaba que no pensara en nada que pudiera alterarle. Ese día era la excepción, puesto que sin quererlo terminaron hablando de las flores, de las grullas y de su constante pedir.

"Algún día espero recordar bien por qué me gusta tenerlas alrededor. Tengo un sueño muy nítido en donde debo ir en busca de chicas, todas siempre en estados deplorables. Es un deber muy importante, esa sensación me da..."

Cuando llegaba ello, Homura observó, Madoka apretó las sábanas en sus puños, su pulso tembloroso, pero con voz decidida.

"Una chica me dejaba cada día, sin falta, una rosa y grullas que colgaban de un árbol en un sector apartado de la ciudad. Yo iba a verla esforzarse cada vez que podía, y con algo de suerte y de fe, llegaba a tiempo todas las noches."

"¿No sería aquello, una paga, nada más...? Por todo lo que hacías, un reconocimiento."

"Quizás, pero... En mi sueño, nadie sabía de mi existencia. Aparentemente, solo ella me reconocía. No puedo recordar el por qué, pero se _sentía natural_ , era algo que debía ser así."

Hubo algo en su sonrisa y en esa mirada a las rosas que mantenía junto a la cabecera de la cama, y Homura sintió un impulso muy extraño por atrapar una de esas manos y tranquilizarla. Lo hizo, de hecho, más rápido de lo que pudo recordar, y Madoka dejó escapar un sollozo.

"A ella nunca le importó si yo era inútil, ¿sabías?"

Un apretón, un asentir, y caían las lágrimas.

"Ella me quería, tal cual."

Tras dejarla llorando, tras la amarga noche de la cual salió derrotada, Homura debió irse frustrada a surcar los cielos.

Las bombas...

La bomba de Madoka le estaba afectando más de lo que esperó.

Lo recordaba, por supuesto que lo hacía. Aquellos días en que se aferraba desesperadamente al recuerdo de Madoka. Esos días en que escuchó sobre la famosa leyenda de las Mil Grullas. Recordaba esa ilusión infantil, que sabía era estúpida, pero que la mantenía con algo de cordura, de que si juntaba las mil grullas su deseo se haría realidad.

 _ **Ver a Madoka una vez más**_ _._

Deseos.

Soltó una risa amarga, tratando de ignorar el torrente de lágrimas que había desatado.

Pensar que las cosas habían cambiado tanto como para que Madoka la considerara personas diferentes... Pero era mejor así, ¿no? Madoka no debía recordar, y el que soñara ese tipo de cosas ya era lo suficientemente malo.

Quedaban más de 900 grullas aun.

Quizás esa sería su propia, silenciosa cuenta regresiva.

¿Qué deseo pediría Madoka cuando el momento llegara?

Ascendió velozmente, pero llegado a cierto punto, se detuvo de golpe y se dejó caer de espaldas. Si algo mantenía en común con su yo de ese entonces, era que se mantenía reclusa en una jaula; las alas no podían llevarla más allá, ni entonces ni ahora.

¿Qué había estado haciendo durante estos años?

La felicidad de Madoka solo se hacía cada vez más lejana.

Deshizo su transformación, consciente de que lo que hacía era innecesario e inútil.

Cerro los ojos. ¿A cuántas brujas había eliminado a base de disparos y bombas en el pasado?

Y ahora ella... La única bomba capaz de destruirla, una y otra vez...

" _...que Homura-chan re-..."_ Susurró una voz en sus oídos.

"¿Que yo...?"

" _...seo que Homura-chan regrese por..."_

"Que regresara, ¿por...?"

" _...por..."_

Daba igual, porque...

ya

no

podía

regre-

 _ **boom.**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Esto fue un vent, orz. Quizás quedó un poco extraño y amargo en relación a otros, pero la palabra es destructiva y no encontré modo de voltearlo, al menos no ahora.**

 **Lo de las grullas está MUY trillado, pero el tener a Madoka así me recordó un poco a la escena mental que me da la leyenda cada vez que la leo.**

 **Me ando obligando a escribir chicuelos, el ánimo me tiene bloqueada así que sacar esto en dos noches fue sorpresivo, la verdad.**

 **A los revieeews… Laryssa acá tienes más suffering!**

 **Mi Madoki por ahí se manifestó uvu yo te loveo más cosi. -gay-**

 **Tomoyin Madoka sí golpeó el árbol literalmente y bueno, fue simbólico, too. Y nah, nadie mata a Madoki uvu ya hice el cuento aparte, originals, me saqué pendientes en general, solo me quedan cosas de estudio pero el ánimo me tiene en estado vegetal, im sowwy.**

 **Lord, lo de los colgantes… Sí, es que KnM monopolizó la simbología del sol y la luna en el mundillo yuri, siempre que ocupo referencias así pienso en las niñas esas pero no está inspirado de ahí. Espero que el consejín le sirva en el futuro entonces, tómelo para toda relación humana en todo caso, corazón.**

 **Mi Lucifer, haha, qué sería sho sin tus reviews bíblicos, los hamo mucho uvu estoy casi segura que ya te lo pseudo respondí por interno, no por completo, pero destaco el que amé mucho que en general la escena de Madoka comiendo la naranja haya logrado el efecto de emocionar, es como lo que me dejó más orgullosa cuando leí los reviews por primera vez uvu. Lamento no responder a todo, pero para variar escribo esto de madrugada, haha.**

 **¡Gente nueva! Lonely Wolf, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic de los pastelillos uvu ese es pura y sucia azúcar, así que me alegra que disfrutaras la ternura de las pequeñas babus. Gracias por su review.**

 **Whethy anon, gracias! Muy amable usted.**

 **Akemi Walker, acá le actualizo. Este cap es corto en relación a los otros, tendrá que tenerme paciencia porque ando pseudo muerta así que tengo el horno de fics averiado. Gracias por pasarse y sus lindas palabras, ojalá y este le guste también.**

 **Eso es todo, de nuevo gracias por pasarse a leer y los bonitos cumplidos, son todos muy cosis.**

 **Espero que estén muy bien, hasta la próxima.**

 **Danny out.**


End file.
